Wish Upon a Monk
by SilverDewDrop
Summary: When a glowing monk appears in Ebony's room, her friend wishes to be taken to the Hunter X Hunter world. Along the way, they have to deal with weird plot twists and the usual trouble with the gang. And apparently, now they're main characters in the anime. What's a girl to do? [Warning: Spoilers for those who haven't finished both animes or caught up with the manga]
1. Six Wishes?

"Ebony! Listen to your siblings!" My mother's voice echoed in my head. The last words she said to me. The last words she said to me were a command. Listen to your sibling, elbows off the table, don't talk to anyone, behave. All of those commands continued repeating like a broken record, over and over and over. Yeah, I was named after a color. Not abnormal where I live. My mother's name was Scarlet. Father's name is Jade. More common sounding names, but colors, nonetheless.

Ebony. Black. That is how I felt before. Dead, dark, dying. Stuck in a vacuum of nothing. Held captive by the people who 'loved' me. And now, they were gone. My mother, father… they left on a business trip. Mother told me to obey my brother and sister. Father told me to not misbehave. Commands. Not 'goodbye.' Not 'I love you.' Not 'I'll be back soon.' Just a command. Less than five words to me. And then, look what happened. Plane crash. Dead on impact.

I suppose I should feel bad. But to be honest, I'm happy… free. I'm not caged by their commands anymore. I'm free! And, so are my siblings.

* * *

I am the youngest in a family of three. My brother, Cyan, is 19. My sister, Rose, is 17. I'm 12. Because technically Cyan was a 'legal' adult, he got custody over us. Yay! We had to go to a long boring court case, though. Child services would be coming to check up on us monthly. So, we had to always keep our rooms clean, house tidy, you know the drill. Make them think the house is perfect and then you can party all you want as soon as the door closes. My siblings are nice. I love them way more than my parents.

Rose is still in high school. She's a senior, graduating this year. Cyan is in his second year of college… I think. He nearly had to drop out because he was taking care of us, but Rose and I help around the house so he can stay in school. Both of my siblings have a part time job. Rose works at a cafe, Cyan works at a helper person in a clinic. They both haven't moved out, primarily because of me, but also because Rose isn't old enough to live on her own.

Remember how I said that my name was a color? It's also the color of my hair. I look like the sky at night, I'm told. It's really thick and gets hot in the summer, so I usually cut it to my chin. But, right now, it's the middle of winter, so it's really long. I don't cut my hair at a salon. Rose does it for me. It saves money. She's decent at it too. Cyan cuts Rose's hair because she can't do it to herself and I don't think Rose trusts me with a pair of scissors around her hair. I don't blame her. I can't cut a piece of paper on the dotted line, how can I cut someone's hair with layers and bangs and length and… and… yeah, point is, I shouldn't do it.

I suck at crafts and things, Rose excels in it. I can do a bunch of other art stuff, like painting, drawing, etc, but give me a piece of paper and glue? Yeah, it'll probably be stuck to the ceiling in five minutes. I can't do hands on things. Just decor. How is that useful? I can tell the difference between eggshell white and cream white, but I can't cut a stinking piece of paper? Sorry for all of the paper references. I was attempting to cut a leaf out of a piece of paper and… well… it wasn't exactly in one piece… or identifiable…

Anyway, Rose is the sweetest thing. She's basically cotton candy in a human form. Light pink hair in perfect ringlets, sky blue eyes, beautiful, halo over her head. She is really nice and has a really bright smile. She would probably give you a sunburn just by smiling at you… and then offer you aloe and ice and apologize endlessly. She wants to open a cafe one day. I told her that if it doesn't work out, which it won't (Rose has no cooking ability whatsoever. She can just step into the kitchen and something will explode.) She should open her own hair salon. She smiled at me and told me that I could be her food taste tester. I shook my head and ran out of there as fast as I could. Hidden inner sadist?

Cyan, on the other hand, he's ice. Yeah, that's the best word to describe him. Really cold, but melts if you're close enough. He's Rose's opposite. Cyan blue hair tied in a low ponytail, turquoise eyes, handsome. He is really cold, bad tempered, mean, and yet nice? I don't know how to describe it. Wait, yes I do. He has a soft spot for Rose and I. He can't stay mad at us for long. He can try, but Rose can make anyone smile with her brightness, I can make anyone smile with my idiocy and my dramatics.

Cyan wants to be a doctor to help the injured. Great moral for someone with his personality. When I said that to him, he blushed and flicked my forehead. Then, as punishment for that comment, I had to wake up early to go jogging every day, work out with him in the afternoon, make all meals, and be Rose's taste tester for an entire month. I couldn't smell or taste anything afterward for a while after that. Super sadist. But, he said he wanted to become a doctor to help people like the ones that survived the crash mother and father died on. Survivors were either permanently disabled or left in a coma.

I have black hair and silver eyes, the reason the I look like the night sky. Get it? My eyes are the bright stars, and my hair is the dark part. Yup! That's me! Over dramatic, selfish, idiotic, sarcastic, whiny, and bratty! The perfect package! (Note, the last sentence was sarcasm.) Since I've told you my siblings' dreams, why don't I tell you mine? I want to be a researcher for cancer and unknown illnesses.

One of my close friends has a terminal case. Unidentified illness, the doctors say. They caught the disease too late. She was to die in a year. When I heard that, I went into a red haze. Everything was so red and blurry. Later on, Cyan told me that I nearly got kicked out of the hospital for destroying property and disturbing patients. I didn't get a lecture later on, though. Cyan and Rose knew how emotional I was.

Her name's Violet. My friend's, I mean. Her name is also a color. That's how we bonded, actually. We hated each other at first, and then we found out both our names were colors and we slowly grew closer over that. Shallow, but you know, it's the truth. I bet that's how many friendships form. They don't like each other at first and then become friends over similarities.

Violet's so cheerful in spite of her sickness and isn't really bothered that she'll die in 12 months. Most of my time out of school is spent with her. Well, actually, most of her time is spent with me. She refused any more chemotherapy and is out of the hospital saying she'd rather be with me and Cyan and Rose than stuck in the hospital. That was a few months ago. Her hair grows fairly quickly, so she has a few inches of thin wispy purple hair. She used to have really long hair, longer than mine and gray eyes. But, she underwent some surgery in an attempt to cure her illness and there were some complications that caused the doctors to have to replace her eyes with someone else's. Her eye color changed to black. She loved it. Do you know the reason why? Think of Kurapika's eye color. Went from brown to black contacts. That is why she loves her new eyes so much.

People in this place have no originality. Naming people after their hair colors. At least my name's 'Ebony' and not 'Black.' Ugh.

So, anyway, Vi's staying with us. Vi, that's my nickname for Violet. I'm usually too lazy to say syllables, so I made it into one! Yeah, did I mention that I was incredibly lazy too? I would probably stay in one spot for all of my life if I didn't have human necessities. Like eating, drinking, peeing, you know, all of that.

It's the middle of winter break and I'm still spending all of my time with Vi. We're watching this anime called 'Hunter X Hunter.' It's her favorite. I like the white haired one. Arrogant, cocky, annoying, ah. Reminds me of myself when I was his age… Nevermind. I am his age. Actually, no I'm not. He's older than I am by a few months…

 _Anyway._ Violet's two years older than I am, making her 14. She likes the blond one for the same reason I like Whitie. Blondie reminds her of herself. Smart Alec, sometimes insufferable, and an orphan. Really, I think the reason she likes him because she pities him. Or in her words, she 'empathizes' with him. I don't know the difference between sympathy and empathy! Okay, I sorta do, but not the point! She's just using big words to annoy me.

* * *

"Come on! Ebony! Let's watch Hunter X Hunter!" I look at her blankly. She pulled my book away from me and held it just out of reach.

"I thought we finished?" I asked as I reached for the book. She shot me a bright, mocking grin. She liked watching me suffer. She loved the anime, I was beginning to hate it. We've watched it so many times.

Why are most of the people I know sadists? I mean, there's my brother with him forcing me to workout with him and his punishments. Rose is kinda of one with her 'food,' and then there's Violet, who makes me watch the same anime over and over again. I swear, I could tell you the name of all episodes, along with the summaries of all episodes, and recite the entire dialogue of the first Arc by memory.

"That was the 1999 version! Now we're watching the 2011 version!"

 _'WHAT?'_ I flopped on my bed face first, groaning into the mattress. Violet looked at me bemusedly and poked me in the side. I jolted.

"Hey! Ticklish!" She got an evil gleam in her eye. Paling, I backed away quickly. I nearly fell off of the bed. I held my hands up in an useless effort to defend myself

"Um… Vi? What are you- Maybe we can talk this-" I was interrupted by a fit of laughter as Vi tickled me.

"Now, Ebony. You can either continued being tortured by tickles, or you can give in and watch Hunter X Hunter with me." I squirmed, squealing, trying to get away from her, but she sat on my legs to keep me from going anywhere.

"No!" I gasped out. "Never!" Violet shrugged.

"Fine with me." She continued tickling me until it became very hard to breathe and my throat began hurting.

"I give! I'll watch Hunter X Hunter with you!" The tickle attack stopped and I rolled over to catch my breath.

"That's what I thought," Vi said smugly, looking down at me with a smirk.

"Meanie." I scowled at her, finally recovered. She rolled her eyes at me before she began coughing. I was by her side in an instant. "Vi! Are you okay? How are you doing? Do you need a hospital?" I asked frantically. She didn't answer and continued coughing. She finally recovered after I hit her back as hard as I could and she coughed out something. It was a glob of mucus and it landed on the floor right next to my bed.

"Ewww..." Vi groaned, getting a napkin to pick it up. I rolled my eyes at her, shoulders sagging in relief.

"It came out of your body. It landed on my floor. Why are you the one saying 'Ew?'" Vi grinned at me.

"Just wanted to rub that fact in. Besides it is gross, it's even grosser when it came out from you." I wrinkled my nose and turned on the TV. The theme song started playing.

 _Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku_

I sighed and got in a comfortable position as Vi sat back down next to me. We continued watching until the lights flickered and the TV turned off. I sat up. Vi gave an offended cry.

"I'll check the circuit box thingie." I couldn't see her, but I knew she was rolling her eyes at me.

"It's called-"

"Yeah, I don't care." Vi gave a mock gasp of horror before laughing when she heard me fall.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my toe. "What was that hard thing?" Vi snorted.

"Well, a 'hard thing' could be many things. It could be a rock-" I interrupted her.

"Why would there be a rock in my room?"

"Why would there indeed?" A bright flash of light blinded me and suddenly there was a glowing man standing in front of us. He looked really old and like one of those anime characters, but more realistic. Anime is... Japanese. He looked like one of those monks. Are monks Japanese? I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" Would be the normal question, however, I didn't think of that. Instead, I asked a different, more important question.

"Are you a Japanese monk? Or are you a god in the disguise of an old Japanese monk? Or are you an old Japanese god in the disguise of an old Japanese man who is an old Japanese monk?" I asked. The man sputtered and his jaw dropped. Vi facepalmed.

"Stupid! That's not the first thing you ask a person!" The man answered none of the important questions I asked and instead felt around in his robe for something. He pulled out a scroll. A really long scroll that went from his hand to the ground.

"I am the Person Who Always Grants Wishes!" He boomed. I looked at him in disappointment.

"So you're not an old Japanese god in the disguise of an old Japanese man who is in the disguise of an old Japanese monk? Dang it. I really thought it was that one." Vi smacked me upside the head.

"Stupid! Shut up and listen to the old monk!" The 'PWAGW' looked offended.

"No, I am not a monk, I am a Person-"

"Who always grants wishes, got it. But that's too long. I'm going to call you Monk!" I declared. Monk looked taken back. Heh. He's probably never met someone as rude as me before.

" _Monk_?" He sputtered indignantly. I nodded. Monk. Isn't it better than the original name?

"Yup. PWAGW is too long. Monk works." Vi nodded in agreement.

"Plus, you look like a monk." I high-fived her.

"Teamwork!" I cheered. Monk just sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. Whatever. I am here to grant you six wishes each. Name them." I tilted my head.

"Isn't it three?" Monk shrugged.

"Three's boring and it's overrated." Vi furrowed her eyebrows.

"But, six is a multiple of three..." Monk shrugged again.

"Just doing my job. Anyway, wishes. Say them." I blinked.

"No rules?" Monk smacked his head.

"There are. No wishing for more wishes. No wishing you could have more wishes. No wishing rules away. No bringing someone back to life. No killing anyone. No reversing wishes." I grinned.

"Aren't you forgetting? No making someone fall in love with you." Monk shook his head.

"That's not a rule." I blinked.

"Really? Okay, then." I scratched my head as I thought about my six wishes. What should I use them for? Vi suddenly got a wide grin on her face.

"I wish that Ebony and I were in the world of Hunter X Hunter." Monk snapped his fingers and we were suddenly in the place where the applicants were. You know, the sewer that didn't have any water? Yeah, that place. Everything was animated. I looked down at my hands. Even me! I looked at Vi. She was too! We looked at each other and squealed. A light bulb went off over my head. And I could _see_ it! I smirked at Vi. I knew what my first wish was.

"I wish Vi's cancer was cured." Another snap. I looked at Vi. "Do you feel any different?" She grinned.

"Yup! Loads!" I was happy, but felt something was off.

"Something's missing..." I muttered. Vi looked at me and apparently she knew what it was.

"I wish Cyan and Rose were also here, but our house because we have a life here in a country where Ebony and I are related and own a kingdom with our own citizens." Monk chuckled at her.

"Smart, three wishes in one. I'll let it slide, since you didn't say 'I wish' thrice, but no more of that." He snapped his fingers again. A piece of paper appeared in Vi's hand. It had a buttload of questions such as: What is the name of your country? How big is it? Etc. "Fill that out and give it to me later."

Vi handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You can do the designs. Size and calculations, I'll handle that." I looked at the paper and then at Monk.

"We have nothing to write with." A pencil appeared in my hand.

 _'Nevermind, then.'_

That feeling of longing was still there, however. I waved it away. I'll think about it later. I had to make another wish. I looked at Vi. She had her nose scrunched up like she always did when thinking and was rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"I wish Vi's hair was as long as mine." Snap. Violet hair grew to Vi's knees. I grinned and dodged the smack that I knew was coming.

"Ebony Silver Ivory! You are _not_ wasting all your wishes on me!" I shrugged, flinching a little at the use of my full name. I didn't like it. Silver was my eye color. Ivory was the family name. So, likewise, there was also Cyan Turquoise Ivory and Rose Skyblue Ivory. I didn't like my name much, it was so awkward.

"You're too selfless to use it on yourself, so I'll do it for you." Vi glared at me once more. I just smiled at her innocently. She sighed.

"I wish Ebony and I had our weapon of choice along with a first aid kit each." Monk opened his mouth to say something when I intervened.

"It's a kit thing. It's not two wishes." I smirked at him triumphantly. Monk sighed in defeat and snapped his fingers. He's given up on us. I chuckled, a bit maniacally, I must admit.

A staff appeared in my hand, two katanas in Vi's. I raised an eyebrow at her choice. She unsheathed them both. Polished metal gleamed right back at me. It was sharpened and in good condition. The handles were wrapped in brown cloth and one sheathe was black, the other purple.

"Katanas? Dual wielding?" She gave me a wide grin and nodded.

"Like-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"Don't." Vi, in turn, cocked an eyebrow at my choice.

"Staff?" I smiled at the staff. It was silver with weird spiral engravings all over it. It had a devil wing on the left and angel wing on the right attached it on one end.

"A magic one. Just add a bit of Nen, and poof! But, I don't know Nen yet, so we'll deal with it when the time comes. Plus, it's handy for both long and short range attacks."

Monk frowned at the staff. He muttered something and I couldn't hear all of it, but I did hear, "Some of the smartest people I have ever granted wishes for." I beamed and looked at Monk. I wanted to do other things than think of wishes.

"Can you come back later?" He nodded. I sighed in relief.

 _'Phew. Thought he was going to ask for a wish to make him go away and a wish to make him come back.'_

"Just call for me and I will appear." He disappeared. I looked at the spot he was standing before whistling. I took the chance to examine Vi. She was still her, animated, but still her, and her features were enhanced. She was skinnier and more... curvy... than before, and she was taller. She was also wearing different clothes. Athletic shorts and a tight dark violet shirt along with her weapons at her sides. Her tag said #19. I looked down at mine. It said #20. I was wearing a looser navy sweater and jean shorts.

 _'Why am I the one with less elastic clothing? Vi can move around a lot more.'_ It must have been the result of the wish Vi made. _'But why were we chosen?'_ I couldn't help but wonder. I pushed the questions to the back of my mind. _'Doesn't matter. Let's fill out this question thing.'_

"Ebony, I'm going to go find something to drink." I nodded distractedly.

"Okay." Vi got up and walked off.

* * *

 *****Information can be changed at anytime, but only by Violet Snow and Ebony Ivory*****

 **What is the name of your country?** Coloria

 **What rank are you?**

 _'For Vi.'_

 **List the country's ranks.**

 _'For Vi.'_

 **How big is your country?**

 _'_ _For Vi.'_

 **What makes your country special? Describe it.** We specialize in water, all citizens can manipulate water. It is NOT Nen. If any citizen is born without water manipulation skills, they can be taken to a person who will give them the power to manipulate water (More info in the 'Jobs in the kingdom' question) Any profession with water is best carried out by our people. If wished, citizens can remove their power to manipulate water by going to a person who specializes in removing the power. (More info in the 'Jobs in the kingdom' question.')

 **Sketch an image of the kingdom and write a description.** I drew it all from birds-eye-view. I could see it in my mind's eye. The kingdom was on a lake like Tenochtitlan, and there were big areas with holes to get to the water. Not very industrialized, very rural, many farms, rice patties and animal farms especially. Houses were made of bricks and electric lines ran all throughout the kingdom.

 **Sketch an image of the castle and give a description.** I stared blankly at the piece of paper for a minute.

 _'Castle? Can't we just live in a house? I'll get lost in a castle. It'll be like mother and father all over again.'_

I slowly started drawing. There was no need for a moat. The kingdom was on a moat, so a moat in a moat would not make sense. There would be four spiraling towers made of stone on each corner of the castle, like I've seen in Disney movies. The castle itself was made of water. We had used the powers removed from others who didn't want them anymore and put the powers into special stones. The stones kept the castle intact and solid. The castle was safe. The stones were too big to destroy and to move. The inside was like a house. No expensive furs, no silk, no tapestries, just a bigger version of my house back at home.

 **What is the kingdom's anthem? (optional)**

 _'_ _No way am I doing that.'_

 **Who rule the kingdom?**

 _'For Vi.'_

 **Animals only in the kingdom? (optional)**

 _'... I'm not even going to think about what was going on when this question was formed.'_

 **Jobs in the kingdom?**

 _'I'll do some of them.'_

Severer: They sever the bonds between you and your water control. You can always regain water control, however by going to a Mender.

Mender: Mends the bonds between you and your water control. Can not give you water control.

Giver: Gives you water control. Only two of them in this world at a time. The chosen people are the only ones who can give water control. Givers are chosen by the people. Water control must only be given to citizens.

 **Citizen rights?** Can vote, own property

 _'And, that's all I've got. Vi can fill in the rest.'_

 **Voting age? (Optional if unable to vote):** 21

 **Laws?** No slaves, no murder, no thievery, no abuse/violence at all

 _'...Vi can do all the work.'_

 **Type of government?**

 _'_ _For Vi. But... I must...'_

Democracy

* * *

Vi looked at the paper. She sighed. So much work.

 _'Why couldn't Ebony have done a bunch of this? Oh right. I told her not to. But hey! On the bright side, she did a bunch more work than I expected.'_

 **What is the name of your country?** Coloria

 _'I remember this. We both agreed that if we ever ruled a country, we would name it Coloria because of our names.'_

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hey, Ebony!" Ten year-old Violet waved at a eight year-old Ebony. Ebony waved back._

 _"Vi!" Said girl grinned. Her friend hadn't changed at all in the week she had been at her Aunt's._

 _"So, how was your trip?" Vi asked, knowing a rant was about to tumble out. Ebony's expression changed from joy to sadness in an instant._

 _"Horrid," she spat. Vi frowned._

 _"How?" Ebony stood up and started stomping around the room, arms waving around in fury._

 _"She was the worst person possible! She yelled at Rose! You can't yell at Rose!" Vi's eyes widened. You can't yell at the sweet thirteen year-old who practically had a halo shining over her head. It's impossible to glare at her, much less yell at her._

 _"She yelled at Rose?" Vi repeated in shock. Ebony nodded._

 _"I KNOW! YOU CAN'T JUST YELL AT ROSE!" Her voice was getting louder with each passing word. Vi winced and tapped Ebony on the shoulder._

 _"Tone it down a little, Ebony." Ebony looked at her friend apologetically before taking deep breaths._

 _"That witch! She was yelling at me about etiquette lessons too. 'Stand up straight! Do you want to be a hunchback and be rejected by the rest of society?' That hag should really speak for herself. She looks like a deformed candy cane." Ebony muttered, no longer stomping around the house. Vi sighed in relief. She thought the entire house would come crashing down them with Ebony's stomping._

 _"Hey, Ebony! Why don't we run away one day when we're old enough?" Vi grinned. She had no relatives, Ebony hated hers, they were practically the same. Ebony tapped her fingers her leg in thought._

 _"Run away?" Vi nodded excitedly._

 _"We could take Rose and Cyan and create our own kingdom!" Ebony had her own grin on her face.  
_

 _"Yeah! And we could banish all other mean, pesky relatives!" Vi stopped. They had a problem. A big problem._

 _"What should we call the kingdom?" Ebony blinked._

 _"How about Ebony and Vi land?" Vi grimaced._

 _"No way."  
_

 _"Ebvi?" Vi bit her lip. It did sound okay and it definitely was better than the other name._

 _"Eh."_

 _"Coloria!" Vi brightened._

 _"Coloria," she_ _echoed softly. "How did you think of it?" Ebony shrugged._

 _"It's easy! Both our names are colors, so are Cyan's and Rose's, so we already have 'Color' and 'ia' makes it sound fancy!" Vi was shocked._

 _"Wow. I didn't know you could have such good ideas like this."_

 _"I know, right?" Ebony grinned proudly. And then, what Vi just said sank in. "HEY!"_

* * *

Vi smiled at the memory. That was on their two year friendship anniversary. She looked back down at the paper.

 **What rank are you?**

 _'Isn't that an obvious answer?'_

Princess. So is Ebony. Rose and Cyan are King and Queen, even if they aren't married.

 **List the country's ranks.**

King- Oldest male in the royal family

Queen- Oldest female in the royal family, or bride of the King (I know it's really only the lover of the king, but I'm being original!)

Prince/Princess- Next in line for throne

Archduke, Archduchess, Duke, rest of nobility- Rich people who have a stick really high up in their... (For Ebony's sake, but you know what I mean) arse. Some are nice. Most are not.

Citizens- People who live in the kingdom.

 **How big is your country?**

The size of a big city...? I don't know! And also, it's KINGDOM! NOT COUNTRY

The next few questions were filled out by Ebony.

 **What makes your country special? Describe it.** We specialize in water, all citizens can manipulate water. It is NOT Nen. If any citizen is born without water manipulation skills, they can be taken to a person who will give them the power to manipulate water (More info in the 'Jobs in the kingdom' question) Any profession with water is best carried out by our people. If wished, citizens can remove their power to manipulate water by going to a person who specializes in removing the power. (More info in the 'Jobs in the kingdom' question.') Citizens must remove power when leaving the Kingdom for good.

 _'She actually thought some of this out. Of course, it still needs some tweaking, but other than that, it's good.'_

 **Sketch an image of the kingdom and give a description.** I drew it all from birds-eye-view. I could see it in my mind's eye. The kingdom was on a lake like Tenochtitlan, and there were big areas with holes to get to the water. Not very industrialized, very rural, many farms, rice patties and animal farms especially. Houses were made of bricks and electric lines ran all throughout the kingdom.

 _'Wow. Good sketch, horrible description. She really shouldn't be a writer as a profession.'_

 **Sketch an image of the castle and give a description.** There was no need for a moat. The kingdom was on a moat, so a moat in a moat would not make sense. There would be four spiraling towers made of stone on each corner of the castle, like I've seen in Disney movies. The castle itself was made of water. We had used the powers removed from others who didn't want them anymore and put the powers into special stones. The stones kept the castle intact and solid. The castle was safe. The stones were too big to destroy and to move. The inside was like a house. No expensive furs, no silk, no tapestries, just a bigger version of my house back at home.

 **What is the kingdom's anthem? (optional)**

 _'_ _No way.'_

 **Who rule the kingdom?**

The King and Queen. Cyan and Rose. (Duh)

 **Animals only in the kingdom? (optional)**

 _'... I'm not even going to try.'_

 **Jobs in the kingdom?**

Severer: They sever the bonds between you and your water control. You can always regain water control, however by going to a Mender.

Mender: Mends the bonds between you and your water control. Can not give you water control.

Giver: Gives you water control. Only two of them in this world at a time. The rulers are the only ones who can give water control. Water control must only be given to citizens.

 _'She forgot a bunch of major ones.'_

Hunters: Hunt for meat.

Gatherers: Gather crops from fields

Farmers: Grow crops

Archers: Offense

Soldiers: Defense and offense

Merchants: Make trade with other kingdoms by traveling around

Entertainers: Can sing, dance, play music, just entertain

 _'That's all I've got.'_

 **Citizen rights?** Can vote, own property, can have a job, can have pets, can leave the kingdom

 **Voting age? (Optional if unable to vote):** 21

 **Laws?** No slaves, no murder, no thievery, no domestic abuse, no using your power to do bad things

 **Type of government?**

Democratic Monarchy 

_'There. Better. Not a full democracy, but citizens have freedom to an extent.'_

* * *

"Ebony! Look!" I drowsily opened my eyes. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. When did I fall asleep? Vi was right next to me, shaking me and pointing at four blurry figures.

"Huh?" I yawned tiredly.

"Kurapika!" That got my attention. I was now fully awake and rubbing at my eyes.

"What? Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are here?" Vi was nodding furiously and gradually shaking me harder.

"Kurapika's here!" I groaned. She was screaming in my ear. I turned to her, annoyed and smacked her upside the head.

"I heard you the first time." My throat hurt and my voice came out huskier than usual. "And shut up. What if someone hears you?"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat in front of us. Vi turned with an annoyed look and was about to say something snappy when she froze. I blinked at her and turned to the person who cleared their throat. Ah, speak of the devil.

"Hello," I rasped. The boys cringed at my voice. I managed a tired smile. "Sorry, my friend here, woke me up." Leorio and Gon nodded in understanding. Kurapika simply narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I shrugged. Oh dear. What lie can I make up now? Oh well, my kingdom's not that well known. I can sneak in some lies here and there.

"We have information on all clans. Kurta included." Their eyes widened at my lie. Or at my hopefully true, but probably not statement. He grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Do you have any information on the Spiders? Or of any survivors of the Kurta clan? " I couldn't respond. I was too busy trying to think up a lie. Aw crud! I really wish my brain would work. Now is not a good time to go to sleep!

"Kurapika, she's-" Leorio tried to say something. Kurapika ignored him, eyes starting to bleed red. A hand stopped him. I wasn't focusing so all I saw was a flesh colored blob.

"Blondie." It was Vi. It was Vi!? She was speaking like that to _Kurapika?_ Dang, wish I had her like this everyday. "She's tired. Leave her alone." Kurapika glared at her. This is when my brain started to kick in. I opened my mouth to speak when Vi continued. "There actually is a survivor." My head snapped towards her.

"Vi!" I hissed.

 _'Is she crazy? There is no other survivor than Kurapika! She must be nuts! What are we going to do? Wish for another survivor? Oh no... She better not...'_

Of course, she didn't listen to me. She never does. She continued on.

"The survivor is-" I lunged and covered her mouth with my hand. I dragged her off to a place really crowded so they couldn't follow.

"What are you doing?" I whisper yelled at her. She whisper yelled back in the same tone.

"Making up a lie that'll come true!" I looked at her sharply.

"Wha-" She sighed.

"Look. Your lie was decent, but probably not true. So, we need back up." I frowned at her. Is she using this as an excuse to do something selfish? She read the look on my face and shook her head. "I don't want to be a Kurta! I can't marry Kurapika that way!" She whined to me. I rolled my eyes. Of course. That's why.

"Just because you're in the same clan doesn't mean you're related. So-" She interrupted in excitement. She was practically bouncing on her feet.

"I can still marry him?" I sighed.

"Yes. If he says yes. You can't kidnap him and force him to marry you." Vi gave a dramatic gasp and put her hand to her chest as if she had been shot.

"I can't _believe_ you think that I would do that!" I stared at her blankly.

"But you would." Vi thought about it for a second before shrugging.

"You're right." We sat there in awkward silence for a while.

"We should call Monk now, shouldn't we?" I asked. Vi looked at me like I was an idiot, I am, but even more stupider than usual and flicked me.

"He would be seen, stupid. Then we have to answer all these stupid questions. Why would we need to call him anyway?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened comically as she realized what she just said. I closed my eyes took a deep breath. I knew Vi would try to escape, so I grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be a Kurta because then you wouldn't be able to marry Kurapika." I all but growled. Vi gave me a look.

"Hon, I'm smarter and older than you. I already thought of a bazillion excuses I could use as to why I'm now a Kurta." I gave her the same exact look.

"So, technically I am also a Kurta? And Cyan and Rose?" I drawled. Vi looked at me like I was three.

"Why would they be- Oh." Her face lost all color as she realized what she did. I nodded. And she calls me stupid.

"Yeah... So, apparently... Now, the Kurta clan owns Coloria." She groaned.

"And we can't reverse it- Ugh." I nodded once again.

"Yup." She looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Ebony." I sighed. Too late now.

"Well, no use lingering on it. What's done is done. Let's live up to it." I got up and started making my way back to the boys who were still sitting there. Kurapika immediately opened his mouth, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"We lied." His face fell, before turning into anger. Leorio was huffing and puffing right next to him, ranting about kids these days having no self preservation and kindness, but I ignored him to focus on Kurapika. He looked absolutely livid.

" _What_?" I readied myself for this next statement.

"There are actually four other Kurtas than you." Kurapika froze. A glimmer of hope showed on his face as he asked us eagerly. Leorio shut up, finally and Gon just smiled happily.

"Really?" I nodded. He looked at us.

"Who are they?" I exchanged looks with Vi. Here it comes. I just hope he doesn't faint or anything.

"Two of them are us." Kurapika's face went blank. I felt Vi cringing right next to me. I think I flinched a little too.

"Show me your eyes," he demanded quietly. I swallowed dryly.

 _'Just feel a strong emotion. You can do it.'_ I thought about my anger at my parents and relatives and how they tied Rose and I down just because we were female. I closed my eyes and opened them again, hoping they were red. I peeked at Vi. Hers were crimson. By her reaction, mine were as well. Kurapika didn't react. He didn't move at all, actually. Leorio's jaw was dropped and Gon's eyes were wide in awe and admiration? I think, but it was all good things. Look at what this world is doing to me. I'm examining people's eyes for emotions. Looking back at the shellshocked Kurta, I tried to continue my explanation.

"The other two-" I was cut off by a hug. He was hugging us. An uncharacteristic hug, but a hug, nonetheless. I almost couldn't breathe. I can't really blame him, though. I'd be happy too if I'd found out there were four other clan members other than me alive and two were right there. Vi hugged him right back. Me, being more awkward with PDA, just patted his back. Kurapika finally let go after a while and looked at us gratefully.

"Thank you." I blinked in confusion. What's he thanking us for? For telling him we were Kurtas?

"For what?" Kurapika smiled and patted my head. He was really tall, now that I think about it. He's what? 17? Same age as Rose. He's a lot taller, though. Not as tall as Cyan, but still really tall.

"For being alive." Vi grinned at him cheerily.

"No prob! Also, we knew your name, not because of Clan records, but because we saw you around the village a couple of times. We heard there might be a Kurta taking the Hunter Exam this year and so we rushed to take it." I looked at Vi in awe. She could be a professional liar. Look at those lies rolling off of her tongue! Kurapika didn't suspect a thing as he sat on the floor, tilting his head up. I sighed. So much drama and we haven't even met Killua yet.

* * *

 **Oh my freaking god. 7,000 words. With no author's note. Holy cow. How do some people do this for every chapter? This story just wrote itself. I had a whole other plan for this and this story's like 'Nope! Let's do this instead! Let's make them Kurtas!' Yeah, completely a huge accident that kinda turned out to be good? Sorta? I don't know what I'm doing. My hands are moving on their own and my brain's just following along. It's 12:40 am and I'm here typing up a storm. Ugh. My hands hurt so much right now. I am so sorry to readers of my other stories. I'm focusing on this one because I have a really good feeling about it. 7,000 words and they haven't even met Killua yet. Ugh. Anyway, I need sleep. I only got 6 hours of sleep last night and I've been functioning on auto-pilot. So, review, fav, follow, blah, blah, blah, night.**


	2. Hisoka Plus Gum Equals OTP

**Wow, I cannot do sad and dramatic things. I'll stick to humor. I can try to be sad and dramatic all I want, but it'll never get me anywhere.**

 **Teehee! I got reviews! I didn't think this story would be liked, this was just a way to express boredom, but those two reviews made me incredibly happy!**

 **Melissa the kawaii yandere: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Yes, I know of My Immortal, to be honest, I couldn't understand half of it. I hope you liked it! And no, if Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way... I think? Was not in this story. I don't know where or how I'd start to write her character. I had an idea to write, but didn't have a name, so I just searched up 'names,' and Ebony came up. Decided to make her a girl, because... why not? XD**

 **alexa-chan: You have no idea how happy you've made me! Thank you. I thought it was slow and boring last chapter, I mean, 7000 words for like 2 episodes? How boring. I hope you'll continue reading my story, even if you don't review again.**

* * *

I have a new found respect for Leorio. 2 minutes into the run and I already felt tired. How long was this again? They didn't say, but they ended around noon, and it was about 9, so about three hours?! I looked over at Vi and see her breezing through this thing like she did it every day. That ticked me off. She was in a bed for 90% of her life! How is she doing this so easily?

"How?" I managed to gasp out. She turned to look at me with a mocking smile. She laughed. The nerve. She laughs at my tiredness? Hmph.

"I am fit. You are not." That was it. No sugarcoating whatsoever. I glared at her. Meanie. She's lying! She must be doing something.

"Liar. You've been in a damn bed your entire life and you're doing this like- like- like it's as easy as... as breathing!" I huffed. That one sentence took everything out of me. My respect for Leorio went up a notch. To be able to _yell_ and run, but still make it? Well, I mean, he did hitch a free ride with Hisoka for a while, but most of the time he ran...

"Language, you hypocrite. If you reprimand others for cursing, don't do it yourself. And well, I am just an amazing person, hon~" Vi sang, fluttering her eyelashes at me innocently. Che. I could see those devil horns poking out of the halo.

"Yeah? Cursing just shows how frustrated I am. So, amazing person, run and hold me at the same time." Without letting her process what I just said, I jumped on her back. Oof. She should not be a mattress. Too bony. Ah, rest at last.

"Ack!" She tilted forward and stumbled a bit. Kurapika turned to look at us curiously. He had been ignoring us in favor of watching Gon and Killua. Hey! Killua's here. We should go meet him. Or not. Too much work. Then, I noticed that they were still running without breaking a sweat. Hmph. Stupid Vi. Stupid Kurapika. Stupid Gon. Stupid Killua. Stupid Satotz. Stupid people who are fit. Leorio also counts, but not to that extent.

"What are you two doing?" Kurapika's tone was like a disapproving mother watching her children jump in the shower with their clothes still on. I turned to look at him, grinning. Vi was still running, surprisingly no objections from her whatsoever.

"Well, mother dahling," I said with a mock accent. "I am simply riding on Vi's back." Just for kicks, I poked her in the side. "Giddyup!" Kurapika and Vi looked at me with the same exact expression. You know, the one reserved for shameless idiots? Yeah, they were giving me that one.

"Ebony..." Kurapika sighed. I just smiled. Not because I was annoying him, even though that was amusing, but because I knew that nothing he could do would get me off of Vi. Being a smart person, he realized this, and gave up on me and continued looking ahead while we ran. However, he still glanced back at us every now and then to make sure we weren't doing anything dangerous. Psh, I'm to lazy and cowardly to do something dangerous. Oh crud. What am I talking about? I'm in the _Hunter Exam._ I'm not getting out of here without white hairs. KURAPIKA, let's talk about him! Away from me and my cowardliness. Umm... I don't think that the fact there are other Kurtas in this world has fully sunk in yet. Heck, I'm still in shock over Vi's careless wish!

Vi sighed and grabbed my arms, reminding me I was still on her back. She practically flung me off and I nearly crashed into Leorio. I landed on my butt right behind him instead.

"Ow!" I yelped, getting back up and rubbing my butt. "That hurt! You rude horse!" I scolded teasingly. Vi rolled her eyes at me.

"Neigh," she said dryly. I noticed that all of my exhaustion went away. Wow! Anime rocks! Or maybe it was the effect of riding on Vi's back... hmm... the world may never know. (The authoress does not own that line, by the way. She wanted me to tell you all. She also doesn't own Hunter X Hunter and apologizes for saying it so late. She was too lazy to put it at the beginning, though.)

I have an idea! What if I used my water powers to make some sort of vehicle to help me get through this? But I haven't tested it. And I might drown everyone if I'm not careful. That'd be bad... What vehicle should I make? I can probably only do something small. And I would need to work out the physics of how the engine could work. Or how it would stay stable... You know what? Bad idea. Let's just hope I don't die after all of this.

As I was lost in thought, I didn't notice I was right next to Leorio before he screamed in my ear, "I'm still a teenager!" Out of shock, I stumbled sideways and crashed into an applicant. That applicant shoved me back into Leorio who yelled again. "I'm only nineteen!" I winced and smacked him. My respect for Leorio went back down.

"Shut up! You'll permanently damage my hearing!" I hissed, moving away from Leorio. He rubbed the spot I hit and mumbled out a quiet apology. And then I paused. Just to get back at him for yelling in my ear, I pretended to be shocked.

"You're nineteen? Wow, Leorio! You look like you're 25! Man, I would hate to see you when you're 25!" Leorio glared at me and opened his mouth to yell again before he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Who are you?" I turned and saw electric blue eyes staring back at me. Oh, Killua! Gon was right next to him, also looking at me. Ow, my ear...

"Ebony. You?" I asked gruffly, still rubbing my ear. I think my hearing's actually been damaged a bit. I can't really hear all that well right now.

"Killua. How old are you?" I rolled my eyes. What a surprising question. Why does he need to know? He may be my favorite character, but I don't obsess over him like I know Vi does with Kurapika. Eh. Whatever. I'll go with my saying. Stupid question, stupid answer.

"Why, I'm 500 years old! But, you see, I'm actually wearing the skin of the last child I ate. Eating children keeps me young." I flashed a grin at Killua. He played along with my act and gave me a cheeky grin back.

"Really? How old was the child?" He asked in fake excitement. Smart little thing. He was still going to get the answer out of me even if I tried to throw him off with sarcasm. I opened my mouth to reply when Gon poked me. I yelped and jumped a foot in the air in surprise.

"Gon! I'm very ticklish!" Gon smiled at me with an innocent smile.

"Sorry, Ebony. I didn't know." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? But somehow, you poked my most ticklish spot." My eyes wandered over to Vi who was inching away and suddenly found great interest in the wall. She whistled innocently, pointedly not looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. That's fine. She can be like that. I have a counter attack.

"Kurapika!" The blond turned his head at his name. "Vi's being a meanie!" I whined to the blond. Yeah, I'm that low. Hey, if it works, take it. Vi's jaw dropped. Hah. She didn't think that I would do that, did she?

Kurapika looked back at me, amused. "Really now?" I nodded quickly, moving to the side opposite of where Vi was. She wouldn't hurt her beloved Kurapika... right?

"Yeah! She's letting out all of my deepest, darkest secrets!" I lowered my voice to a stage whisper. And then I ducked the rock chucked at my head by Vi.

"Vi!" Kurapika frowned at her. She shrank back and pouted. I could literally see a cloud hanging over her head. Anime effects. I laughed and patted her on the shoulder lightly. I still kept a bit of distance, though. Who knew when she might attack again?

"It's okay, we'll all be scolded by Kurapika sooner or later. He's the mother hen, after all." Leorio laughed as Kurapika's ears turned red. He lightly nudged me.

"Ebony!" I grinned at Vi.

"See?" Kurapika tousled my hair in a brotherly manner. It flew into my face and into my mouth. Vi laughed at my deadpanned expression as I spit my hair out. I tried to stick my tongue out at her and got another mouthful of hair instead.

"Bleh. I really need to cut my hair," I mumbled as I tried to get all of it out of my face. I finally gave up as my hands got tangled in my hair again. I pulled on them to try and get them out. I finally succeeded and tore my hands out of my hair, along with a good sized clump. "Ooooooowwwww..." I groaned.

"Lol." Vi smirked at me. I grimaced.

"You'll have to deal with it too. And don't say that. It's annoying." Vi's smirk grew wider.

"Lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol," she chanted continuously, grating on my nerves. Leorio gave us an odd look.

"Lol?" I turned on him. No, no, no! Not getting him to start saying it too!

"Don't say it!" He jolted and glared.

"Why not?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes. Can't he see how annoying it is?

"It's annoying!"

"How? What does it mean, anyway?" I froze. Oh right. They don't have the same acronyms here as we do on Earth. Erm, is this Earth? I don't know. They don't have the same acronyms as our _universe_. But what if we were in the same universe, but just on a different world? Or a different dimension? Shut up, brain! You're not a scientist, just shut up! You suck at science anyway.

"Um..." Vi was still chanting 'lol.' I smiled. This could be amusing. I went over to her. "Vi!" She turned to me. "What does 'lol' mean?" Vi raised both eyebrows.

"What do you mean? You should know it! I say it all the time! Or have you not known what it meant and pretended like you did?" She gasped. "Are you one of those 'hip' people that think it means 'lots of love?'" I smiled even brighter. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Does it mean 'lots of love?' Oh, okay! Leorio, it means 'lots of love!" I said, cheerily bouncing back up to him and Kurapika. He turned to look at me dubiously.

"Really?" I nodded quickly. Oh, poor Leorio. He doesn't know what it actually means. Oh dear, this is like one of those overused memes.

"So, when you got all tangled by your hair, she said, "Lots of love," to you?" My jaw dropped. Wow. He actually said something to counter me!

"Wow, you're really a lot smarter than I give you credit for," I marveled. Leorio smiled widely and got into this weird confident pose.

"I know- Hey! Are you saying that you thought I was stupid?!" My eye twitched a little at his volume. Does he only know how to yell? He's like one of those really loud and obnoxious songs that you can't turn down!

"Leorio, please. If you're so smart, give me a way to make you quieter." I sighed, hands gripping my staff. Kurapika gave me a sympathetic look. At least he understands. He spent the most time with Leorio in the anime and manga.

 _'Resist urge to hit Leorio. Resist the urge!'_ I chanted. I took no notice of his physical state and nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly collapsed on me. I didn't know this part would suddenly come so soon!

"Leorio! Are you dying?" I poked him. I knew what he would say, but I wanted to reinforce my lie of actually being from this anime.

"I will become a Hunter!" And there's the spirit! Except, he left his suitcase. I just shrugged and left it there. Gon will pick it up. I caught up to Leorio to see him shirtless and the pin attached to his flesh?

"Hey, Leorio! Doesn't that hurt?" Leorio spared me a tired look.

"Huh?" He huffed out. I pointed to the pin. He just sighed. I don't think he had the energy to respond to me. I got my energy back! Somehow... Oh, yeah! I was talking so much that I became used to the exhaustion. Now I'm just numb and can't feel any of my limbs. Maybe the same will work for Leorio!

"Leorio, are you sure you're a teen? Aren't you supposed to be fit because you're still a 'teen?'" I asked. Hehe, this should work. Leorio turned red.

"I'M STILL YOUNG!" There go my eardrums. I'll leave him in the care of Kurapika now. I decided to ignore his loud lecture about respecting elders and went up to Killua and Gon.

"Hey, Gon! Whitie!" Gon grinned at me cheerfully. Killua narrowed his eyes at me.

"Whitie?"

"Hey, Ebony!" Gon greeted. I grinned back. Ah, Gon's so cute! I'm naming the next puppy I adopt Gon!

"Blackie. Or, was it...Hag?" Killua asked, stroking his chin in fake thought. I twitched. That little- I'm younger than he is!

"Hey! I'm not a hag! I'm probably younger than you are!" Killua snorted.

 _'I'll show that cocky little... snot who the hag is... Wait. That made no sense. Aw, crud! I need to learn how to make a smart comeback. Even if it is mental.'_

"How old are you?" Killua asked, tick mark on his forehead. Gon just tried to calm him down.

"Maa, maa..." We ignored him. Sorry Gon. I love you, but I don't need your help right now. I have a point to prove.

"12." I smirked. I'm so going to beat him.

"When's your birthday?" Killua's glare turned even scarier. I just waved it off. Vi's way scarier when she's chasing me with a kitchen knife. Long story.

"February 20." Killua's eyes widened. Ha! I'm younger! I gave him a smug look.

"... Damn it," he growled. "You're still a hag, though." I raised both my eyebrows and gave him a scowl.

"If I'm a hag, you'd better be as old as time, Whitie!" Killua was about to say something when I saw a light. "There's the exit! Race you there!" I took off, running as if the Devil was chasing me. I mean, Killua could be the Devil's younger brother, but Vi's like the Devil's mother. Even the Devil would cower before her.

"Hey! Cheater!" Gon yelled after me. I felt two bursts of wind next to me and saw Killua give me a superior look. I glared back and ran faster. I nearly caught up with them when we passed Satotz. Killua and Gon hit the ground at the same time, me a bit after.

"Crud!" I groaned, sitting up. Killua was smirking at me. Here comes the smug bragging.

"I win." Gon made a noise of disagreement. And Gon will say...

"No! I did!" I shook my head, falling back down. These idiots. And that's coming from me!

"What are you talking about? I won!"

"I was faster!"

"No, I was!"

"You both crossed at the same time," I managed to huff out. Man, should have just taken it slow. Ugh, I'm too old and unfit for this! Killua snorted.

"I don't believe you." That brat had the nerve to insult me like that?! I only lie when there's a benefit for me! There's no benefit for me unless I say I crossed with them! And they know that's not true! SO WHY WOULD I LIE?! Sorry, not fond of useless lies. If you're gonna have to lie, do it for a reason.

Gon, unaware of my mental rant, grinned and pointed at Satotz.

"Let's ask Satotz-san!"

 **'Oh, so he doesn't believe me either?'**

 _'Shut up, brain, he's probably trying to make Whitie happy.'_

 **'Hmph. _Probably_.' ** Killua agreed with Gon and they both went to him. I heard him give the same answer as me and laughed a bit to myself when I heard sounds of realization.

"Oh..." Gon said, looking thoughtful. I closed my eyes and leaned against a tree as the rest of the people slowly exited. Killua and Gon weren't going to be coming back for a while.

 _'Hold up! This is a perfect time to test my water manipulation powers!'_ I opened my eyes and looked around for a water source. And then I smacked myself. _'Stupid! There's water in the air all around you!'_ I held up my hand, palm up and concentrated really hard. Like, beads of sweat started forming. A small shaky orb of water appeared on my palm. _'I did it! I feel so accomplished now.'_ I tried to make it bigger. It kinda got bigger. By that, I mean by one millimeter. In length. I tried to make it one millimeter bigger in width, but gave up out of exhaustion. I released the orb and it came apart. Now there was water cupped in my palm and leaking onto my clothes. I grinned. The wish worked!

"Yo, Ebony! Whatcha doin'?" Vi asked as she plopped herself next to me. I slightly jumped. I wasn't paying attention and now the gate was closed. I showed her another wobbly orb of water. She made a small squeal of excitement.

"I wanna try!" She exclaimed. She's like a small child. "How'd you do it?" I just shrugged. I dunno.

"I imagined a ball of water." She gave me a flat look.

"Gee. Isn't that descriptive?" I smiled at her innocently.

"That's all I did!" I defended, as I gripped my staff. Just in case she decided to lunge. Vi just grumbled to herself and held out her palm. I realized something. This is the part with the fake examiner! I don't want to miss it. I wanna see Hisoka in action! I missed the arms turning to flowers thing and I don't want to miss more. Maybe I can learn how to avoid him and his attacks by watching.

"Vi, come on! Let's watch Hisoka kill someone!" I dragged Vi away from her attempt at making a water ball and to where I knew the fake examiner would be.

"What?" She asked, startled. "Watch Hisoka kill- Oh..." She made a noise of realization as I continued dragging her to the place. We finally reached there just in time. The fake examiner was accusing Satotz.

"Don't let them fool you!" Leorio looked up exasperatedly. I jumped up and down.

"Here it is!" I squealed excitedly. Vi just rolled her eyes. Everyone was ignoring me to look at the direction of the voice.

"I just said that they can't." He looked really annoyed. A brown-haired man came up, all scratched up and bloody.

"He's lying to you!" He pointed at Satotz. "He's an imposter!" He yelled. "He isn't an examiner! I'm the real examiner!

"An imposter? What's going on?" Leorio asked, panicked. He was looking around at others, searching for an answer. Vi and exchanged silent scoffs. Oh, so what were you saying about not being able to be tricked, Leorio? Hmm?

"Then... who is he?" The bald ninja asked. What's his name? Baldzo? Banjo? Hisoka just chuckled in amusement, a smirk forming on his lips. Satotz responded to none of this, simply staring no mouthed at the fraud. Get it? No mouthed instead of open mouthed? No, I understand. I'll shut up now...

I remember this quote from Fairy Tail, owned by **Hiro Mashima**. It was said by a green haired french guy named Sol. Speaking of, I wonder if Satotz is french. He can certainly pass as one.

"A fraud?" Murmurs broke out in the crowd.

"Which is the real proctor?"

"Non, non, non. That's nonsense with three nons!" I felt like saying that really badly, so I said it. I earned a bunch of weird looks from everyone except Vi, who was shaking her head, face in palm. I grinned at the fake. "Mister! If you're the true examiner, which you aren't, how did you get caught by the monkey ape thing behind you?" More whispers broke out in the crowd. Some tried to look around him for the ape I was talking about. Others just scoffed.

"Stupid little girl. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"What's a little girl doing, taking the Hunter Exam anyway?"

The fake glared at Satotz. Wow, the fake is a really good actor. I probably would have fallen for the act if I didn't know! Applicants looked back and forth between the fake and Satotz, grim expressions on their faces. The fake dragged out the monkey.

"This. This is what I was holding." A monkey with Satotz's face spilled out. However, it had a mouth. And a very long tongue. Gasps rang through the air. Vi and I simply rolled our eyes. Psh, amateur. Satotz doesn't have a mouth!

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon pointed out, shocked. Killua was next to him, staring at the ape with a dubious look on his face.

"No! It can't be! I was right? Who would have thought?" I asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow. "But! What's this? Why doesn't he look like you and not Satotz?" The fake glared at me before going on.

"It's a man-faced ape! One of the creatures that live in the swamp!"

"A man-faced ape?" Leorio exclaimed, examining it thoroughly. The fake frowned.

"Man-faced apes love the taste of human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they are quite weak." I coughed. Loophole!

"Hey, mister!" The fake looked at me with a angry look.

"What?!" He spat at me, spit actually flying. Man, I must have annoyed him. I grinned at him cheekily. Got him.

"First, that's a monkey, not an ape. Apes are much bigger and stronger. Second, if it's so weak, how were you defeated by it?" The whispers fell before coming back, louder than before.

"She's right!" One of the Amori brothers said. The fake looked at me angrily and continued speaking.

"That's why they disguise themselves as humans!" I rolled my eyes at him. People were looking back and forth between us now.

"Jeez, mister. For a guy older than me, you sure are stupid. It's a disguise. Their strength doesn't change." The fake looked angrier than ever. He started walking towards me.

"Girlie! You'd best shut up before I put you in your place!" I stared at him, unfazed. My hand slowly reached for my staff, slung on my back.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Leorio yelled at him. Some made shouts of agreement.

"Are you really an examiner? Who threatens kids like that?" The fake ignored them. He leaned down to hiss at me. My nose wrinkled from his bad breath. Smelled of rotting fish and blood. Not a good combo.

"I'll cut that tongue of yours right out of your-" I tilted my head.

"Surely even a weak little girl can get away from a wounded man." Vi came over and smacked me upside the head.

"Idiot. Shut up and listen. Let them figure out the fake." Pointed look at brown-haired man. "Then, you can insult him as much as you want." I sighed.

"Fine." I let her drag me over to Leorio and Kurapika. Kurapika looked over me for any wounds and proceeded to ask me a bunch of questions.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you in shock?" I sweatdropped. Wow, Kurapika's really worried. Makes sense. Wouldn't want one of the last Kurtas to die on him. Leorio shushed him.

"Shh. We need to know who the fake is!" I rolled my eyes. Stupid. I literally laid everything out in front of him and he _still_ wasn't convinced? Maybe it was the course of the anime? The wounded man smirked, satisfied I was gone and opened his mouth to speak again when three cards impaled him. What? So early? He didn't even finish his explanation! Satotz was holding three in his hands. Hisoka was shuffling a deck of cards.

"I see, I see." He chuckled. "That settles it. You're the real one." Satotz, still with no expression on his face, threw the cards away. The applicants looked shocked. What? I didn't manage to convince any of them? I had to deal with that bad breath for nothing? The monkey opened his eyes and started running away.

'He's the real one?' I could just see it one some of their faces. Especially Baldy's.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty with no pay. Any Hunter, bearing this title we seek, would have been able to block that attack," Hisoka stated, eyes closed. He looks really cool, but really creepy. I don't really think he's that bad, though. Just, as long as he isn't interested in you. But that might be the only way to survive... But, he might get an obsession to fight you and follow you around, like he did with Gon. Screw it, just stay away. If he approaches you, um... go to Killua and Gon.

"I shall take that as a complement. However, should you attack me again for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will immediately be disqualified." Satotz looked at Hisoka with narrowed eyes. "Are we clear?" Hisoka still didn't open his eyes.

"Sure." Vultures flew down to peck at the fake's dead corpse. Applicants stared at the sight with horrified eyes.

"Nature can be really brutal to watch," Leorio muttered.

"So he was a man-faced ape as well," someone remarked.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Satotz looked at the body with no emotion at all.

"We cannot relax our guard," Killua said in a bored tone. His expression hadn't changed a bit since the fake came out.

"Yeah," Gon said. Satotz walked through the applicants, to where the dead body lay.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis." He stopped and stared at the vultures. "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Hearing that, Leorio rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a blush and a grin. He laughed nervously. I heard Baldy laugh somewhere else too. "Do you understand?" Satotz turned around to look at the applicants. "If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me."

I just shrugged. I knew who was fake. I know everything! Mwahaha! Great, now I sound like a stalker.

* * *

Finally! At the sight of the Second Phase! I just kinda followed Killua, not going back with Gon. That was Vi. Well actually, I wanted to go with Gon, but Vi told me not to. Guess she really wanted to spend time with Kurapika. I just let her be. Not like it was going to happen... right? Having Kurapika for a brother... that'd be awkward.

I swear to the lords above, I nearly died of exhaustion. I had rest and suddenly had to regain my numbness to exhaustion. It was so much more painful the second time. Now, that was an eventful run. Nearly eaten by a giant spider, stung by a dino wasp and eaten by killer tomatoes. Ugh. As you can tell, I got lost a few times.

Killua was sitting next to me, looking at the clock. I'm pretty sure he's worried, but too prideful to admit it. I was worried too for some reason. That's irrational, right? I knew they were going to be alright. So why I feel anxious? Suddenly Gon and Kurapika burst out of the bushes, Vi right behind them. I sighed in relief. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Killua's shoulders relax too. They went to the tree an unconscious Leorio was at. He was pretty beat up. Gon looked at the warehouse. Vi immediately headed towards me. Killua got up and made his way to Gon, calling his name.

"Holy shit! Ebony, I thought I was going to die!" Vi exclaimed, sitting herself next to me. She rested her forehead on my shoulder. I patted her on the head.

"I told you to let me go." Vi's head shot up quickly, eyes sparkling. I leaned away a bit. Oh dear.

"But! My knight saved me! Kurapika!" She sighed dreamily. I sweatdropped.

"Okay...?" Vi smacked her head.

"Oh yeah! While Hisoka was trying to kill me, he asked me to deliver a message." I froze. What?

"He said you passed." I sighed in relief. Thank god. It was only that? Phew.

"Oh. That was it?" Vi nodded. She grinned at me.

"I passed too!" I laughed. Of course.

"If you didn't, I would have gone up to Hisoka and annoyed him until he said you did." Was that true? I mean, I was loyal to Vi, but would I really do that? Yeah. Like he said. I qualified. He won't kill me, right? Eh, the tactic is to not think. Don't think, don't fear.

"Or until he killed you," Vi said dryly.

 _'Hey! She read my mind! Is she a mind reader? I swear, I'm going to die of overthinking one day. Just have so many thoughts going through my head that they'll become solid and crush me. See? I'm doing it again. Where's the off button for my brain? Oh wait. If it had one, I'd be dead. Let's just get away from this topic now, shall we?'_ I smiled cheekily at her.

"Or that. So, tell me. What happened with Hisoka?" Vi grinned.

"Well..."

* * *

 **Vi**

I ran, following Gon, unable to hide my growing excitement. I get to see Kurapika again! Yes, I saw him half an hour ago, but I want to see him again. It's normal to want to do that when you're in love, right? Ebony brushes it off as a fangirl obsession, but for me it's love. Kurapika's basically perfection in a nutshell! Blond, flowing hair, mesmerizing hazelnut eyes, that gorgeous smile, and silky voice! Perfection. Ebony would just laugh at me if I told her that. I'm pretty sure she's kinda scared of falling in love.

* * *

 **"Quit laughing, Ebony! I knew this would happen!" I flushed red as Ebony collapsed in laughter on the ground. She was laying on her stomach, fist hitting the ground.**

 **"But really? "Perfection in a nutshell?" hahaha!" I snorted at her. What? It's true.**

 **"... Says the girl scared of falling in love." Ebony froze. Her face went blank and she carefully concealed all emotions.**

 **"Hmph. Love brings unwanted pain. You know, most people break because of loved ones? Threats, loved one's death, etc. That leads to their own death, or their very deep depression." I rolled my eyes. She doesn't actually think that.**

 **"You're such a dark 12 year old." She just gave me a fake smile.**

* * *

She was the product of an arranged marriage. Her parents disliked each other. They were aiming for another boy, but got her instead. So, they had her, but just ignored her in favor of Cyan, their only son. You see, for as far back as you can see on their family tree, it's all arranged marriages. Grandparents, great grandparents, great great grandparents, and so on. Ebony's never had a clear grasp on 'love.' I mean, there's Cyan and Rose, but sibling love can only get you so far. Ugh. I will never understand rich families. Oh, didn't I tell you? She's from a rich family. Her family owned the hospital I was in. That's how we met.

* * *

 **"Oh yeah, just tell them my entire back story, will ya? And while you're at it, tell them my measurements too," Ebony remarked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.**

 **"So vulgar. Are you sure you're a girl?" I asked skeptically. Ebony snorted.**

 **"Yup. Wanna check? Also, you're the violent one." I shoved her. "Told you so." She pouted.**

 **"Better to be violent than vulgar. Stop interrupting!" Ebony grumbled under her breath, but soon fell silent. Satisfied, I continued on.**

* * *

I, on the other hand, have a much better grasp on things. My parents were loving enough until they were killed in a freak car accident when I was 11. I was an only child and in the hospital at that point, so I was basically alone. I got to leave sometimes, but I was confined more and more as I got older. It was only the pity I got from the staff that kept me in there. No one was supposed to know. Well, until a certain black-haired brat accidentally came into my room while hiding from her parents.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I looked out the window tiredly. Another day had dragged by slowly. I couldn't take it any longer. The pitying looks from nurses, solemn looks when doctors gave me a check up, watching the light slowly disappear from the window. I was only eight, but even I could understand 'dying.' I was going to die. All because of this stupid cancer. I sighed and closed the curtains. Mom and Dad had gone on a business trip over seas for a week. Today was the second to last day. I closed the curtains and lay down when the door slowly opened and a shadow slipped into the room. I immediately sat up._

 _"Who's there?" I asked, searching the room._

 _"Hmph. So, there's another sad self pitying brat in here." A cold voice came from the direction of the window. A small figure, younger than me, sat there. She was a female with long black hair and striking silver eyes. I immediately felt jealous. I've always wanted silver eyes. I'm just stuck with these boring grey eyes. She was really young, but she had this distant, detached look on her face. It was sad, really._

 _"I'm not self pitying. Why are you here? Get out before I scream." I glared at her. She just shrugged._

 _"Scream all you want. It won't matter. My family owns this hospital." My eyes widened. She was an Ivory? She didn't seem like one. They were known for having exotic colored hair. Hers was... plain._

 _"So, then why are you here? In the far corner of this hospital?" The cold eyes widened for a second. The cold look became even colder and the young girl sighed._

 _"I'm hiding." I tilted my head. She owns this place. Why would she hide?_

 _"What for?" She grimaced._

 _"Why should I tell you?" I glared. Fine. She can be like that. See if I care. I turned my head._

 _"Then leave. You are disrupting my rest." The young girl sighed once more. But this sigh was different. Sadder._

 _"Whatever." She slipped out. I felt bad, but it was her fault for not telling me. It wasn't me. It wasn't._

 _ **End flashback**_

* * *

And that was the birth of a beautiful friendship. It doesn't sound like it, but it was. She came back everyday at the same exact time for some reason. I eventually cracked her shell by telling her my name and we became friends. Short and simple.

* * *

 **"Okay, Ms. I-am-a-closet-romantic, is that how you saw me? And yes, be jelly of my beautiful eyes!" Ebony flipped her hair smugly. I shook my head in exasperation. Stupid. So this is how Kurapika felt all the time. Yay! Kurapika!**

 **"Yes, this is all from my point of view. I cannot see how you thought of our encounter. I thought you promised no more interruptions?" Ebony raised an eyebrow.**

 **"I never said that." I flicked her arm. Ignoring her yell of pain, I went on.**

 **"Shut up now. I bet people are getting annoyed."**

* * *

I heard a yell that sounded very similar Leorio's voice. My eyes widened. Gon was gone. No pun intended. I looked around frantically for him. There! I saw him running, pulling back his fishing rod. I grinned. I have to see this. Gon's first hit on Hisoka. I started running after him. Sadly, because of all the fog, I missed the hit. I heard the 'thwack' as the bobble thing connected with Hisoka's face, but I couldn't see a thing. I pouted. Damn it. I really wanted to see Gon hit Hisoka. Stupid fog. And now I'm lost. Which way should I go now?

"Gon?" Leorio cried. I blinked. That way it is. I headed towards Leorio. Hold up. What if this is a trap?

"I made it in time." Gon was over there too. Nevermind. It's probably safe. But what if that's what they want me to think? Ugh. I'll just risk it. If I die, I'll be fine. I finally met Kurapika, after all. That's all I ever wanted.

I saw Gon's figure outlined in the fog and sighed in relief. "Gon!" I called out. He turned to me.

"Violet?" Gon and Leorio chorused. As I got closer, everything became clearer. Hisoka's head was still turned from the hit, Leorio stunned on the ground.

"Not bad, little boy." Hisoka chuckled. "Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon." He held his hand out. "Allow me a closer look." I shuddered. What did Ebony see in him that wasn't 'too bad?' He gives me the creeps. Everything from his horrible fashion sense to his creepy tone. Hisoka was walking towards Gon, ignoring me completely. I froze. What would Ebony do in my situation? I mean, she wasn't the bravest person ever, but like people say, there's a thin line between bravery and stupidity. Sometimes she falls over the line.

"Your fight is with me!" Leorio rushed at Hisoka with his stick. Without turning to look at him, he punched Leorio so hard, he did two 360's in the air. Kind of cool, really. But still dangerous.

I reached for the two katanas at my waist and drew them out, slowly getting into a defensive position. Ebony didn't know, but this was part of the reason I had so much stamina. I had usually trained with weights before I got sick. Yes, at the age of eight I used weights. I trained with bokken with Dad. I couldn't use a single weapon to save my life, that was Ebony, but I could dual wield pretty well. I still trained in secret every now and then, even in the hospital, keeping up my strength.

I tensed, glaring at Hisoka, ready to jump in at any moment. He spared me a bored glance.

"Would you also care to participate?" I narrowed my eyes. Of course not! But I would protect Gon if I needed to.

 _'Would you really?'_ A small voice asked me.

 _ **'Of course! I would do it!'**_ I told myself. I would.

 _'Even if it meant dying?'_ I was silent. I don't know. Could I?

"I suggest you stay away from Gon," I warned, grip tightening on my katanas. I haven't used one in real life before, but it's probably not much different from bokken, right?

Hisoka licked his lips, smirking. "So you want to protect him?" I held my weapons out defensively.

"Leave us alone." Hisoka's eyes lit up. He looked even creepier when he was happy. Probably because of why he was happy, but creepy nonetheless.

"You're the one who was with #20," he acknowledged. Wow. So he remembered Ebony, but not me? But she did make a big show with the fake. It makes sense. I stared at him warily.

"Yeah, so what?" Gon couldn't take this any longer and rushed at Hisoka. He swung at him with his fishing rod. Hisoka turned to smoke.

"Huh?" Gon's eyes widened. He turned to look at Hisoka, who appeared right behind him, next to Leorio.

"You came to rescue your friend?" Hisoka asked, suddenly appearing right next to Gon. I rushed to Leorio. I knew Gon was going to be fine, but Leorio's defenseless right now. Gon leaped back, landing in a crouched position. Hisoka was right behind him, smirk still on his face. Gon swung at him, just for Hisoka to go up in another puff of smoke and appear somewhere else. "And that expression!" Gon was jumping back, swinging at Hisoka with each jump. He also missed with each jump. Hisoka merely had to tilt his head a bit and the line went flying past his head. I could just hear Ebony's comments from when we watched this episode.

"Stupid Gon. Aim for his chest or something. That way, it'll be harder to miss." I actually muttered that line and Gon seemed to hear me because he changed targets. He aimed for Hisoka's shoulders and legs. I jolted. Wow, I actually changed the course of the anime. Cool!

"Nice, very nice." Hisoka was saying. He walked closer and closer to Gon. His eyes opened in pleasure. "I'm getting excited now." His voice actually went up a few pitches.

"Okay!" Gon stared, determined to hit Hisoka. I watched the fishing rod as it bent back, following Gon's movements. Instead of aiming for Hisoka, he hit the ground in front of him, sending a cloud of dirt flying. Hisoka, not expecting that, stopped and stared at the dirt cloud. Using this advantage, Gon came from behind and cast his rod back. But suddenly, Hisoka's hand was around his throat. My eyes widened, unable to stop staring at Gon, struggling in Hisoka's grasp.

Hisoka's lips quirked up in a smile. "How wonderful..." He muttered, watching Gon fight to get loose. "I really do love that look." He moaned, smiling wider.

My body, reacting before my brain, started to rush at Hisoka. I sheathed the katanas (Not ready to cut anything for real yet) and whacked Hisoka as hard as I could on his shoulder. He released Gon, who fell to the floor on his knees, gasping for breath. After that hit, there was no way I was staying near that psycho, so I grabbed Gon and jumped as far as I could away from Hisoka. His smile fell and he seemed to have seen something in our faces. He took a step towards us.

"Do not fear. I will not kill your friend." He smiled again. "He passed." Hisoka gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you both pass as well." I blinked. Okay? Hisoka gave me a smirk. "And tell #20 she passed as well. Grow up and become fine Hunters." A small chirping sound came from his pocket. He took out a walkie talkie thing answered it.

"Hisoka, you should get back here." An unclear voice came out through the speaker. It sounded almost robotic. Of course, that could have been the device, but somehow, I think it was the person. "We're nearly at the Phase Two site." Hisoka held the thing up to his mouth.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He ended the call. He started walking to Leorio. "It's always good to have friends." He picked Leorio up. "You can find your own way back, yes?" Gon and I, dumbfounded could only nod dumbly. "Such good children." Hisoka left with Leorio on his back. Gon and I sat there, Gon still panting. I looked at him for wounds.

"You're not hurt, right?" I asked. Gon nodded.

"Un. I'm fine. What are you doing here, Violet?" I just shrugged. Yes, I was following him, no, he didn't know I was there.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gon grinned a tired grin at me.

"Gon! Violet! Are you alright?" Kurapika's voice sounded from behind us. We looked back to see Kurapika running towards us. I smiled.

"Hey, Kurapika! We're fine!" Kurapika's worried features relaxed a bit as he finally reached us. I smiled and got up, dusting myself off. I held out my hand for Gon. He took it, doing the same as me. We looked at each other.

"What now?" I asked. Gon sniffed the air.

"That way!" He pointed. Kurapika and I looked at him oddly.

"What?" I asked. Gon pointed in that direction again. I just shrugged and started running, Kurapika and Gon following.

"You can really tell?" Kurapika panted, keeping a steady pace.

"Un." I furrowed my eyebrows. Gon wasn't as cheery as before and his answers were short. I didn't know what he was thinking. They hadn't ever been clear on that. "Leorio's cologne is very unique. I can smell him from a few kilometers away." I squinted at him.

"Kilometers?" Gon nodded. I sighed tiredly. "Inu." Gon looked at me questioningly. I shook my head to signal that I wasn't going to say anything else. All was silent before Gon spoke again.

"Say, Kurapika? What did Hisoka mean when he said that we passed?" Kurapika looked at Gon seriously before looking away in thought. I stayed silent. I'm not interrupting this sentimental moment. I knew Ebony would have said something idiotic to get their minds off of this, but I'm not Ebony.

"Hisoka was acting as a judge," Kurapika finally answered.

"A judge?"

"Yes. He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating power. It's possible he was ascertaining each applicant's strength." Kurapika paused. "Apparently, you and Leorio must have met his standards."

"I see. But I was powerless to do anything against him." Gon focused once more on the road ahead. Kurapika looked at him questioningly.

"Didn't you land your first hit on him?" Gon looked up at the sky.

"Only because I surprised him." I wanted to hug Gon so badly and comfort him. He looked so lost, like a little puppy! Gon started speaking again. "Besides, Leorio passed, even though he lost..." Kurapika hummed in thought.

"Perhaps he sensed that you were kindred spirits." Gon looked at Kurapika out of the corner of his eye.

"Kindred spirits?" Kurapika's eyes grew hard and stormy.

"I seriously doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter. However, I must admit that he did impress me with his superhuman agility and graceful technique." I grimaced at the memory.

 _'And his sharp nails. He must be killer at card games. Shit. Ebony's rubbing off on me with her crappy jokes.'_

"It's quite common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Most likely, Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you now would have been a waste. That was his perspective." Gon was silent. Kurapika's eyes widened and he apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry! Was that insensitive on my part?" Gon shook his head.

"No. But I was pretty excited as well." Kurapika looked shocked. I sighed.

 _'They had a word for this back at Earth. Pain in the asses? Stupidity? Idiocy? No... Adrenaline junkies. People who live on the thrill. That's what this is.'_

"I was so scared, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited." Gon looked back with a grin on his face. "Isn't that strange?" I stretched.

"Nope. Completely normal for someone like you," I griped. Gon looked at me in confusion.

"Someone like me?" I sighed.

"Don't worry. That was me talking to myself." Gon tilted his head, but left it there. Ah, he actually knows of respect and privacy! Too bad Ebony doesn't. She could really use someone like Gon to help educate her on things like this.

* * *

 **Ebony**

"Okay, first of all, rude! Actually, nevermind. I'm probably just as bad as you say I am. Second, you know you love me~" I grinned at Vi's tired sigh. "Wow, so a lot happened." Vi nodded. I unwrapped a piece of gum and put it in my mouth. Vi gave me a look, so I reluctantly handed her one too.

"Yup. I don't really regret going, but part of me wishes I had left them alone to sort it out. Where did you get this gum?"

"I had it the entire time in my pocket. Apparently everything I was carrying got transferred to here. Everything but most technology." Vi made a noise of realization. I rolled my eyes and stretched.

"So wait. What was the thing Kurapika did that saved you?" Vi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. I sighed. I regret asking.

"He was just there." I facepalmed, shaking my head at Vi's sheepish laughter. I need to ask Hisoka something. Vi'll probably protest. Oh well! She can't stop me!

"Well, I'm going to talk to Hisoka." I stood up. Vi nearly slammed her head on the tree she was leaning against.

"WHAT?!" I smiled. Poor Vi. It won't end too badly. Vi leaped up and stared at me.

"You heard me." Vi slapped my arm.

"Are you crazy? He killed a group of people with _one_ card!" She exclaimed, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. When she stopped, I dizzily walked in Hisoka's general direction.

"Bye, Vi." Vi sighed again.

"See you in the afterlife." I grinned at her once the world stopped spinning.

"Bye!" I skipped off to where Hisoka was talking with Gitarukker? Gittarackur. Illumi. Because they both were so much taller than I was, I tugged on Hisoka's crop top thing. He looked down at me with a smirk. Gi- screw this. Stupid Illumi choosing a long name. I'll just call him Illumi. Or pinhead. That works too, but I won't say that to his face. I wish to live! _Illumi_ stared at me curiously as well. Or what I hope was curiosity. He kinda made some weird noise and stared at me.

"Yes?" Hisoka asked silkily. I grinned at him, trying to hide the fact I was shaking.

 _'He's not that bad. He's not that bad. He's not that bad.'_ Keeping that mantra going, I waved at him.

"You're Hisoka, right?" The smirk got smugger.

"And you are #20?" I swallowed nervously, managing to keep the strained grin on my face.

"Yup! I'm Ebony! I have a question for you, Hisoka...san." I tacked on the suffix to seem the smallest bit respectful, although I'm pretty sure he knew I was anything but. Hisoka chuckled. Did I just see him narrowing his eyes?!

 _'Deep breaths. Deep breaths...'_

"What is it?" I took a deep breath.

"What do you mean 'I passed?'" I asked, hand twitching towards my staff. Hisoka smiled, eyes narrowing even more.

"So, I'm taking it that #19 told you?" I nodded, grin finally slipping off my face. Hisoka chuckled a bit more before crouching down at my height. "I was simply playing a game of examiner. No need to worry. You passed." I gave him a flat look. Who cares if he can kill me with a look? I want answers before I die!

"You didn't answer my question." His grin nearly split his face in two. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to reconsider as he blinked at me.

"Are you chewing... gum?" I nodded, blowing a bubble. His eyes widened. "What flavor?" I raised an eyebrow before looking at the packet. It didn't say, but I've never seen this before. Before, it was bubblegum. Mow, it tasted like... mint _and_ bubble gum? I tilted my head. I recognized the package. It was Bungee Gum?! I handed him the gum. Hisoka showed a bit of surprise and what I hope was joy. I smiled. I didn't need gum, he can have it. Maybe he'll want to kill me less.

"You can have it." Hisoka looked at me briefly before taking the gum and stowing it away somewhere. I grinned genuinely. So even someone like Hisoka can feel happy at a small thing like that. I grinned wider and bowed. "I should get back to Vi. Thank you for speaking with me!" I bounded off. Hmm, I like the taste of this gum. Let's get some more!

* * *

 **8,912 words without author's notes. Nearly 2000 words more than the first chapter. Don't start expecting it, though. I might switch to shorter chapters soon.**


	3. Cooking Troubles

**Yipee! More reviews! I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story! 76 views? Thank you! I was surprised when the view count went from 21 to 76. I was like O.o WHAT? My eyes left my head for a minute. But now I'm sad. It seems that not many liked it. Oh, well! It doesn't matter. I'll continue for those who do.**

 ** _READ! EVEN IF YOU DON'T USUALLY READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, READ THIS. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE CHIMERA ANT ARC_**

 _READ! EVEN IF YOU DON'T USUALLY READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, READ THIS. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE CHIMERA ANT ARC_

 **I just put that in bold, underline, and italics. I even unbolded it to get attention. If I get a review saying that I spoiled it, I will... sick Hisoka and Illumi on you.**

 **Reviews!**

 **MutteringsofMadness: Love your username, by the way.**

 **Wow, doesn't everyone think of that? Ebony and My Immortal. I think I might have to put a disclaimer in the summary like: NOT EBONY FROM MY IMMORTAL or maybe I should change Ebony's name. Wow, thank you! I'm glad you like Ebony and Vi. OP? Eh. I'll try to fix that, but I can't really help it. It's just how they want to be written. I try not to make them Mary Sue-ish and I'm honored that you think Ebony and Vi aren't!**

 *****Ramble up ahead. Skip if wished*****

 **Hisoka's human. I kinda like him. Not too much, but he's not as bad as some people make him out to be. Sure, he's sadomasochistic, a sociopath, and selfish, but he's not so much like a pedophile as some make him out to be. He's just interested in Gon for selfish reasons, not so much romantic/lustful interest. Vi sees him as all those bad things. Ebony doesn't. They're made to represent two different sides. 'Aren't all humans selfish? Hisoka's at least helped Gon before.' Is what Ebony thinks. 'He's a horrible pedophile who is also a killer.' Is what Vi thinks. Ebony can see his good side. She's been around plenty of genuinely bad people to know when someone's okay. Vi has been confined to a hospital and surrounded by kind people. She's a bit more sheltered. Oh, sorry you had to listen to my ramblings. You can ignore this if you want.**

 *****Ramble over*****

 **Thank you, I hope you keep reading even if you don't review again!**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: I love your username too! Thank you, she will fight soon. I hope. I don't really plan these things out. I want to write and then I write. Thank you for all these compliments and hope you continue reading this crappy story.**

* * *

"Cooking? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" Someone protested. I think they said his name somewhere in the anime and manga, but you know. I don't remember it.

"That's right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate," Menchi explained, albeit a bit smugly.

"Why do we have to cook?" The same person protested. What was his name? Tofu? Today? Todo! I think... Don't judge! I can't do names! It took me both the 1999 and the 2011 version to even remember Gon's name! It's three letters!

"That's because," Menchi paused a bit proudly. "We are Gourmet Hunters." Dead silence.

"Huh?" Todo laughed. So did many other applicants. Vi frowned at them and shook her head. "Man, what a letdown," Todo said, still laughing.

"You're the letdown. One would have thought that you, wanting to be a Hunter would respect other Hunters," I grumbled. Todo looked at me sharply. Oops. May have said that a bit too loudly. Kurapika nudged me a bit to try and get me to shut up. Too late now.

"What did you say?" He demanded, stomping towards me. I smiled innocently. Oh crud, you idiot! Don't piss off more people! Oh well. I've already dug myself into a hole. Why not make it deeper?

"What? I like Menchi and Buhara. I respect them for being Hunters who love their profession. It's because of them we have so many exotic and delicious foods." Menchi and Buhara gave a grin at that. "More than I can say for you." Vi yanked my hair. "Ow!"

"Quit drawing attention to us, idiot. You need to stop commenting on everything." I pouted. She's also drawing attention to herself by hurting me to get me to stop!

"But-" Vi gave me a really scary glare. I looked down and caved. Where does she learn these scary looks? I need to ask Gon to help me perfect the puppy dog look to battle against it. I will beat her one day!

"Fine." I sulked, kicking the dirt. Todo turned back to face Menchi and Buhara after giving me one last dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at his back. Menchi glared at the people who had laughed. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" Todo asked mockingly. Menchi gave him an annoyed look.

"Buhara." The giant behind her stepped forward. He grinned.

"The required ingredient is pork." The applicants looked stunned. I don't know why 'pork' was so surprising. Was it not a normal food here? Well, this type of pork wasn't, but pork dishes weren't uncommon, right?

"Pork?"

"As in pig meat?" I opened my mouth to say a sarcastic comment, but a evil aura from Vi stopped me.

 _'How does she do these things? I wanna make an evil aura too! Not that it'd be scary as Vi's, but I want to make one!'_ Buhara smiled wider. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but it looked a bit malicious.

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we _both_ find it delicious." Buhara emphasized on 'both,' pointedly looking at Menchi. Menchi, still looking annoyed, continued.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking." She finally opened her eyes to give us an unimpressed look. "Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end." Todo smirked and waved a dismissal hand at her.

"We get it. We get it. Let's just start." I didn't think it was possible for Menchi to look even more annoyed, but she did. Buhara, still with a wide grin took over for Menchi.

"Then, the Exam's Second Phase," Buhara slapped his stomach to imitate a gong. I looked in awe. I want to do that! "Begins now!" All the applicants rushed off. I waited with Vi until all of them were gone. I didn't want to get crushed after all. After they all left, I looked at Menchi and Buhara. I grinned and waved childishly at them before skipping off, Vi walking normally next to me.

* * *

I yawned. We had reached the woods. We were sitting down against a tree in a small clearing we found, away from others. "So, what will you do?" Vi grimaced.

"Like I'm actually going to do any work. I'm going to fail anyway! I've never held a kitchen knife before." I gave her an annoyed look. Never held a kitchen knife before? Bullcrap!

"Never held a kitchen knife before? What about the time you chased me with one?" Vi shrugged. Does she not remember the time she nearly killed me for sleeping during Hunter X Hunter?!

"I've never used one for its intended purpose," she corrected. I smiled. There we go. She fixed it. "Isn't this kinda unfair, though?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Ignoring my sarcasm, she continued her rant.

"What if people don't know how to cook, like me? She judges solely on taste. You don't have to be a great cook to be a great Hunter!" I sweatdropped.

"Great speech. But all examiners have different expectations. Menchi expects you to be able to cook." Vi sighed. "Wanna split the pig? Not like I'm going to use all of it anyway." Vi shrugged. I laughed to myself. She was looking a bit depressed. She probably wasn't that confident. I was. I was going to be fine. I've cooked before for Cyan and Rose. They said that it tasted okay. I wasn't going to pass, but it'll be edible.

"We have to try, don't we? Cooking isn't too hard, right?" I patted her consolingly.

 _'Don't worry, Vi. They'll make you stop after the first explosion.'_ Vi smacked me.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing the offended area. "What was that for?" Vi gave me a dirty look.

"You know what it was for." I chuckled sheepishly. I must have said that comment out loud. I got up and started walking in a random direction.

Suddenly, I tripped over a random tree root (WHERE WAS THE TREE? WE'RE IN A CLEARING!) and tumbled down a hill. Vi slid down. Apparently, it was a double hill because I was going down and suddenly found myself in the air, flying towards something pink. I landed right between the pig's tusks, headbutting its forehead. It fell to the ground, dead. I yelped at the pain in my head, rolling on the ground as if it would take away my pain.

"Ebony! Are you okay?" I distantly heard Kurapika's voice, but was too busy nursing my poor head to respond. I grimaced, sitting up. I saw four other figures right behind him. Probably Vi, Gon, Killua, and Leorio. As my head cleared, I looked at the pig I killed. The other pigs had stampeded off in some other direction. I shook my head to try to get rid of the dizziness. I failed and only managed to make it worse.

"Oh yeah! The forehead was the weak spot," I grumbled, kicking the pig corpse. "Stupid pig." Vi laughed at my expression and helped me up. She looked at the guys.

"You guys should hurry and get your pigs." I nodded, trying to figure out a way to pick this thing up. I tried to lift it by the snout, didn't work. Tried to drag it, couldn't get it to move a centimeter. I even kicked it. Didn't budge. I huffed and looked at the pig, trying to find a way to move it. Vi sighed and pushed me to the side.

"Move aside, weakling." She picked the thing up by the snout like it was a feather, slinging it over her shoulder. My jaw dropped. What the heck?! Why am I the weakest out of us? Kurapika put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him in surprise. Did I accidentally say my thoughts out loud?

"Will you be okay, Ebony?" I nodded, sighing in relief. So I hadn't said my thoughts out loud. I need to get started on cooking this thing before something bad happens to it. So, I started pushing him in the direction I think the pigs went. If the large hoof prints were any indication.

"You should go get the pigs now." Kurapika frowned. No, Kurapika, don't protest!

"Maybe one of us should-" I sighed. Come on, Kurapika! I get that you're worried, but still! I shook my head.

 _'Compromise. It'll get us out of here faster.'_

"Kurapika, I'll ask Leorio to check my head if it makes you feel any better." Kurapika nodded with a slightly relieved expression on his face. I sighed and went to Leorio who opened his suitcase and pulled out a bunch of gear. He did all these things like shine a flashlight in my eyes, knocked my head a couple of times with some tool, pressed my head in certain places, asked me a bunch of questions, etc. He finally finished after 5 long minutes.

"She's fine. Just a big bruise, but other than that, she has no signs of a concussion or any other head wound." Leorio put all the gear back in his suitcase and stood up. Kurapika sighed in relief and patted my head. I swear, a few stands of hair turned darker. "Let's go catch the pigs!" Leorio exclaimed, running off. The others followed him.

* * *

We were the first ones back and we chose the stations closest to the front. I looked at the pig.

 _'What section should I use? Stomach? Feet? Side?'_ I finally decided on the stomach and took a big chunk out of it just as the others rushed into the site. I cut thick slices of the pork and added a bit of spice. I slid the slices onto the spit, slowly rotating them so the outside was evenly cooked. Then, I lowered the fire to turn the thing into an actual grill and cooked the inside. After adding some fruit slices and lettuce here and there for presentation, I was finally done. I was the first done, seeing as I used the smallest bit of meat and was the first one started. I gave the plate to Menchi to examine. She deemed it okay looking and took a small bite. She shrugged.

"A bit too tough. It wasn't bad, just not delicious." She gave me a slightly apologetic look. At least she didn't treat me as bad as some of the others. I sighed. I knew I wouldn't pass. Buhara said it was plenty good, but I don't really know if he's trustworthy on topics like this. He ate everything, saying it was delicious, after all. I went back and watched as Menchi failed applicant after applicant, looking more and more annoyed.

I tried to make it again, only less cooked, but the same result came out every time. I sighed, giving up. I guess I would somehow have to overcome my fear of heights and get the egg. I sat on the stove.

Menchi and Buhara were full. I didn't know how Menchi was a Gourmet Hunter if she was full with one or two bites, but I guess her standards made up for her lack of appetite. Or maybe it was all of the bad cooking that made her lose her appetite... yeah, it was probably that.

* * *

"So no one passed! We're finished here!" Menchi yelled, standing up. I looked up at her. No surprise there. She looked like she was going to blow a fuse. Applicants yelled out in protest.

"What the hell?"

"0 people passed?"

"Are you serious?"

"Does she really mean it?" I shook my head. These fools. You're the ones who put a pig on a stick and just put it over the fire. You expected to pass with that sorry excuse for a pig? Cyan would have whooped me and made me go back and redo the entire meal if I gave him and Rose something like that.

"The Exam is over?" Kurapika and Leorio stared at her with shocked faces. Gon and Killua just stared at her, seemingly not surprised at all.

"This isn't funny!" Todo smashed one of the stoves. Really? I thought it was. He's mad she didn't like his inedible dish. Well, inedible for a normal person. Buhara just scarfed it down.

"I won't accept it," he growled. I sighed, sitting on the stove. I really wish I had some popcorn right now. Speaking of wishes, I need to speak to Monk. When can I do that? "I absolutely refuse to accept this!" Todo shouted.

"In the end, you've still failed," Menchi sneered, hands on hips.

"Stop screwing around!" Todo clenched his fists. "You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-" Menchi glared at him.

"I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious! Only one of you made anything remotely edible! You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made. Just when I thought someone else had tried, they only changed the appearance! No one attempted to empathize the flavor! I'm almost positive that none of you took the cooking seriously!" Menchi looked angrier with each statement said. She had completely forgotten about me and my pork dish, which was fine with me. I didn't pass anyway. No point in pointing out that my dish was 'okay.' Baldy shrugged.

"Pork dishes are all the same..." He said, putting his hands up in exasperation. I rubbed my hands together.

 _'Here's the most entertaining part.'_ Menchi lost it. She turned even more animated, losing all intricate detail and her teeth turning sharp.

"Say that once more!" She yelled, grabbing him by the scarf around his neck. "Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out!" She roared. Baldy was sweating and looked about to pee his pants. "Don't you mess with me!" She was continuing to rant while shaking him. After a while, Menchi seemed to have calmed down as she sat down in her chair again, crossing her legs.

"In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new." Todo pointed his finger at her accusingly.

"Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet." He pumped his fist in the air. I thought the act was funny since he looked positively angry while doing a supposed to be determined and happy gesture. I guess he looked 'positive'ly angry? Nothing? No laughs? Fine, I'll stop it with the bad jokes... for now.

"Yeah!" People yelled in agreement. Really? Is there no on here that wanted to be a Gourmet Hunter? Wow, talk about bias. I mean, I wouldn't mind being a Gourmet Hunter. I wouldn't mind being any Hunter, actually. They all seem equally dangerous. I don't want to be in danger, but I'm here, aren't I? I basically have no choice. I mean, I could sell my card, but I think I'll just keep it and be a Hunter. It's just a glorified piece of plastic. It's really unfair, actually. There shouldn't be so many advantages to being a Hunter. I don't see what's so great about them, some don't even deserve their license!

"My goal is to become a Blacklist Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!" I yawned tiredly. I made a quick salad of remaining ingredients and grabbed a fork.

 _'Too bad there's no dressing.'_ I looked back at the fight. I'm surprised Todo isn't red from all of this anger. Is he saving it now so he could be extra red later? _'Stupid. She's still an examiner, Gourmet Hunter or not. She can still whoop your butt.'_ I thought, flicking a green pepper away from my salad. Yuck. Pepper. Why did I put that in here? The pepper coincidentally flew and hit Todo's head. Oops? He turned to me angrily. I pretended not to have done that. Accidents happen! Man, I have pissed off so many people. Todo, fake examiner, Killua, Leorio, and I'm just going to continue adding more, aren't I? Killua and Leorio were only temporary, but I still pissed them off, nonetheless. Menchi tilted her head.

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter for an examiner." She looked at him with both eyebrows raised. "Better luck next year?" She mocked, smirking at him. I grinned. It's official. Menchi's my favorite examiner. Todo's eyes widened and he started turning red. Finally! I thought he was bloodless or something.

"Why you..." He flew at Menchi. Like, legit flew. His feet left the ground and he was moving towards her. It wasn't a jump, he flew. That was cool. Why couldn't he do that during Mt. Split-in-Half? Maybe it was a battle only thing? "Don't mock me!" Menchi opened her eyes.

 **BAM!** Buhara simply slapped the guy and he went flying. I let out a low whistle. Man, that was some power. Todo slammed into a tower and fell to the ground.

 _'First, why does that look like part of a castle? Second, how is Todo not dead? That was really high...'_

"Buhara. Don't interfere," Menchi whined. Buhara looked at her disapprovingly.

"Well, if I hadn't intervened, you would have killed him, right?" Menchi scoffed and stood up. She was holding four long versions of a kitchen knife.

"Probably." She started walking down the stairs, heels clacking. "Let me clarify this. We frequently adventure into the dens of ferocious beasts, looking for ingredients." She started juggling the knives incredibly quickly, spinning them. She wasn't even looking at her hands. In fact, her eyes were closed! "Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment." She caught all four knives in one hand and pointed at us. "That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

All applicants were silent. No one spoke. Hisoka took out a card and smirked. (I realized pleasantly that he was chewing gum. Probably the Bungee Gum that I gave him. He didn't have gum in the anime or manga.) I could see the emitting blood lust coming off of him in waves. Surprisingly, it wasn't purple or red, it was completely clear. You could only see the air moving, like when it's really hot outside and you see heatwaves, except much more malicious. I could tell he was about to throw the card, but he paused and looked up when a voice rang out. Actually, everyone looked up.

"That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant." Menchi gasped. She recognized the voice. Vi and I shared a look. It was Netero! And he was alive... I was glad. I felt a bit sad when he died, and I know Vi cried a lake. Many people don't like him. I don't see why. He's not that bad.

"That's the symbol for the Hunters Association!" The blimp with wings stopped right above us, casting a shadow. I forgot the official term. Airblimp? Wingedblimp? Something like that.

"Is it someone from the Selection Committee?" I saw a white dot getting closer and closer to us. Netero fell in the middle of the road with a big 'bang' making dirt and road pieces fly everywhere. I frowned. He got dirt in my salad! Nevermind. I'm not happy that he's alive anymore. Ruining my salad. The nerve!

The dust started to clear and everyone stared wide eyed at at the figure walking out of the dirt. He had a calm, nonchalant expression on his face as all eyes were on him.

 _'He has big earlobes,'_ I thought absentmindedly. _'And his beard looks like a fox's tail.'_

"Wh-who's that geezer?" Someone asked. Menchi started walking up to meet Netero.

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee," she answered, stopping in front of him. "He's in charge of the Hunter Exam." She paused. "Chairman Netero." Netero smiled.

"Well, I usually work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now." Netero closed his eyes for a brief moment. "So, Menchi-kun." Menchi nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Netero narrowed his eyes. He focused on one thing and one thing only. Menchi's chest. I sighed. He really fit the stereotype 'Perverted Old Geezer.' Next to me, Vi made a disapproving noise. She noticed his gaze as well. Netero's eyes went back to Menchi's face. She didn't notice his stare.

"No, sir." She took a deep breath. "I lost my cool when one of the applicants insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the Exam harder than necessary." Menchi looked down guiltily. I shrugged. I don't blame her. I would have been mad too if Hisoka kept challenging me. And if Todo insulted my profession. I probably would have punched him and then gave a super hard challenge.

"So you're aware that this Exam was unacceptable." Netero looked pleased at her admittance. He didn't look fully convinced at her reasoning, though.

"Yes sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I am unqualified to be an examiner." Menchi looked up determinedly. "I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!" I blinked. That's a bit... too much, isn't it? She made one mistake. Why's she punishing herself so much? Is it that important to her?

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such a short notice." Menchi bowed her head in shame.

"I apologize." Netero held up a finger.

"Very well. How about this? I'd you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the next test you propose." Menchi's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that acceptable?" The applicants looked anxious for her answer. "I'm certain that that'll help applicants to accept the results." Menchi looked down with a grin.

"That's true. Then the new challenge will be... boiled eggs!" There was a shocked silence for a second.

"Boiled eggs?"

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half on your airship?" Menchi pointed to the blimp with wings. Oh! That's what it was! Airship!

"Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can." I blanched. Mt. Split-in-Half? Airship? Oh, crud. I clearly didn't think this through.

* * *

 **Vi**

I felt really bad for Ebony. She has a... small fear of heights. Currently, she was sitting in the corner of the room with her eyes closed. I think she was preparing herself for the new Second Phase. Or, trying to pretend she wasn't really high up in the air. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Ebony?" I asked quietly. She opened her eyes. She managed a weak smile at me.

"Hey Vi." I sighed. She better not quit. If she decides to try and quit, I will quite literally push her into doing this with me.

"You won't quit, right?" Ebony shrugged. She was paler than usual and was actually kind of shaking. I put my arm around her and hugged her gently. I felt her stiffen. Ebony isn't that big on PDA. She hasn't had much of it in her life. I swear, she's just like a stereotypical boy in this aspect. Scared of expressing love. 'Unable' to express love. Slowly, she relaxed and laid her head on my shoulder. One of the few signs of affection she'll do occasionally.

"Maybe I can do this with Killua next year." She sighed. "If he knocks me out, I'll do it the year after." I frowned at her. She is not quitting on me. Who am I going to go to about Kurapika?

"Oh, hell no! Stay here," I ordered her. Not like she would move anyway, but just in case. I went over to the boys talking in the corner. "Killua~ Kurapika~ Come with me." I grabbed the both of them by the back of their shirts (For Kurapika, back of his tabard) and dragged them over to a still pale Ebony in the corner.

"Talk."

* * *

 **Ebony**

I didn't even think about this. Now I'm stuck in a never ending hole. HEIGHTS! That's what the Second Phase 2.0 was about! Why me? I saw Killua and Kurapika getting dragged over here by Vi, but decided not to pay attention to them in my pity party.

Killua looked a bit panicked as I looked at him and Kurapika once before going back to staring at the wall. Kurapika was a bit more worried as he furrowed his brows and got closer to me. I guess me being quiet was throwing them off a bit. I'm usually loud and sarcastic. Now look at me. Reduced to this.

"Hag?" Killua asked hesitantly as he scooted a bit closer. I gave him a blank stare. I was on an airship. I was at least 5,000 feet in the air. I can't stand being more than 10 feet in the air much less 500 times that number! I'm high in the air... I giggled a bit hysterically.

"I'm high above ground. I'm flying." I laughed a bit harder. Killua and Kurapika exchanged confused looks. Kurapika put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ebony? Is there something wrong?" I continued laughing. I want to go back to the ground. No more flying for me. No more. I'll just give up this time. I don't need a license. Never wanted one in the first place.

"Ebony. Are you scared of heights?" Killua asked. He used my name for the first time. I was too hysteric to care. I nodded slightly. Kurapika frowned deeper before engulfing me in a one armed hug. My immediate response is to stiffen and try to get away. I stopped laughing and the hug got tighter. I gave up and relaxed, staring at Killua, who looked a bit uncomfortable. I tilted my head and held my arms out for his hug. I've gotten hugged twice today. Wouldn't hurt for one more. Killua hesitantly got on my other side and hugged me. We just sat like that for a bit, hugging. The speakers blared above us.

"We are now at Mt. Split-in-Half. Please prepare to leave the airship. I sighed in relief. Ground.

* * *

When we reached the ground, I was one of the first ones off of the ship.

"Ground!" I landed on the dirt, sighing in relief. "Never leaving you again." I laid down, stretching out, ignoring all of the weird looks applicants gave me.

"Now everyone..." I groaned as I heard Menchi's voice. Nooooooo! I like ground. I don't like eggs. Or birds. Or spiders. Or spider eagle eggs. Vi came over and grabbed my leg, dragging me over to the cliff. I grabbed everything I could get my hands on. Rocks, sticks, dirt, legs. Yeah, I tripped a bunch of people in the process of trying to stay on the ground. Menchi finished explaining and her demonstration by the time Vi dragged me to the front.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon exclaimed, jumping off of the cliff. Leorio followed. Killua hesitated a bit before jumping. Kurapika looked at Vi and I and smiled. Then jumped.

"Let's go, Ebony!" Vi jumped down, still holding my leg. She let go of it as we went flying. She didn't, however, let go in time for me to grab the web everyone else was at. I went a level down.

"Oh... crud..." I muttered, looking at the fog and the looooonnnnnngggggg way down. I swallowed nervously and looked at the cliff wall. All of the blood drained out of my face.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Ebony!" Vi yelled. I didn't even bother looking up. That wouldn't help. Just remind me where I was. In a crevice, hanging by a thread. Literally.

 _'Oh no. Now I'm thinking about. Stupid! Don't think about how bad of a position you're in with webs and fog and dying and high places and-_ _ **SHUT UP BRAIN!'**_

I was interrupted in my argument with myself when I felt the web bounce a little. There were gasps from above me and I looked to see who joined me on this level of webbing. Vi grinned at me, waving. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

 _'Stupid. She could have died! She should have just stayed up there.'_ Vi, as if reading my thoughts rolled her eyes at me.

"I would have died, along with every one else if I stayed up there. Remember? It wasn't strong enough to handle everyone up there, it can't handle one more person," she whispered. I nodded in understanding.

 _'Oh. That was it.'_ I made the horrible mistake of looking down. _'_ It's _not that high. You won't drop. You'll be fine.'_ That process failed as soon as people went screaming to their deaths. I paled even more and I could feel my hands turn clammy. Vi scowled at the fog.

"Stupid people."

"Now!" I saw people fall all around me and my hands let go out of shock when someone slammed into me. Fumbling, I tried to grab onto something and managed to grab an egg. The updraft came and suddenly I was higher than ever. I closed my eyes, clutching the egg to my chest. When I opened my eyes again, I was on the ground.

"Ebony?" Vi shook me. She took the egg from my hands and put it into the pot of water with other eggs. I shakily got up. Solid ground. No strings? I'm safe.

"Holy crud, Vi. I nearly died." Vi nodded and patted me on the head.

"You'll be fine, though. You're on ground again. You won't be leaving." I sighed in relief. Along with everyone else, I fished out my egg. I unpeeled it and took a bite. I was a bit disappointed. Everyone said it was so good, but it was just a bit softer and thicker than a real egg. It was like someone took an egg, liquefied it and then hardened it again. I grimaced and gave mine to Vi who shrugged and gave it to Killua. Kurapika had already gotten hers. Guess she didn't like it much either.

Later, I found out she had lied. I was leaving the ground again. For a while this time. Until Trick Tower. I may not make it to the end. Well, I know for sure that Vi won't make it. I'll kill her the next time I get my hands on her.

* * *

 **Omake: Vi's cooking**

Vi was the only one who hadn't given Menchi her pork. She had made some weird soup.

"Look! Cold soup!" Vi said, presenting me with her dish. I looked at it with eyebrows raised. Soup? Isn't soup supposed to be edible?

"I don't think cold soup is supposed to bubble," I said dryly, looking at the ominous bowl. It was blood red and had unknown chunks of who knows what. I don't think she cooked or washed the meat. But somehow, it was bubbling and purple smoke was coming off of it. Purple!

"Psh, that's what gives it flavor!" Vi smirked. She shoved it at me. "Try it!" I took the bowl with careful hands and got a spoon. I put the spoon in to get a small amount and... the part that was in there had completely dissolved. I winced at the handle that was left. I dropped the rest of it in the soup and watched as it slowly disappeared.

"Are you trying to kill someone?" I asked, putting the bowl on the counter. Vi shook her head and picked it back up. I backed away as far as possible until I bumped into something.

"Oi! Hag, watch it!" I turned and sighed in relief. It was Killua! Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were right behind him.

"Whitie! Save me from the soup!" I yelled, hiding behind him. Killua looked at me questioningly and then spotted Vi coming towards us with her 'soup.' He made a face before grabbing the soup and pouring it on the floor. The floor sizzled and corroded away. I paled. The boys were silent, simply staring at the hole the soup had made. This is amazing. Vi could be rewarded for this. 'World's most dangerous poison! Was originally intended to be soup.'

"Woah. Did I make that?" Vi asked, poking the hole with a stick. She seemed happy for some reason. Did she do it on purpose to kill us? No, right? Right?

"Let's leave all the cooking to me," I said, taking the melting stick out of her hands. It wasn't even on fire. No, it was just melting and bending.

"But I wanted to make meat loaf!" I paled even more as I thought of the possibilities. Moving meatloaf. Meatloaf that could eat anything. Meatloaf that would stick to you like glue.

"Haha..." I laughed nervously. "I'll make it with you." There's no way she could do something wrong with me watching, right?

 **5 minutes later...**

"AAHHHH! THE MEAT LOAF IS TRYING TO EAT ME!"

"VI! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

* * *

 **Sorry, only like 5,000 words this time. I'll make it longer next time, promise! I was just a bit bored during these few episodes. I wanted to skip them, but this chapter was a bit of a filler. Meh. I'll make it longer next time.**


	4. Vampires and Green Beans

**Okay, so... Hi! This chapter will include parts of Earth life. It will be a bit confusing in the beginning, but everything will be explained later on in the chapter. Hopefully. If you are still confused, review or PM me and I will clear things up next chapter. Other than that, I have nothing to say other than reviews, so if you didn't review, on with the chapter! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I GOT LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE! Hehe...**

 **Reviews**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you love it. Yeah, Ebony has a light case of acrophobia. Well... it's not light, but it could be worse. Her revenge will come in this chapter, don't worry. I'm glad that you enjoyed the Omake. I wanted to include Vi's cooking, but couldn't find a way to include it in Menchi and Todo's argument. So, read on!**

 **MutteringsofMaddness: Yeah, I will. Well, yeah, thanks to you, I did put a warning. Thank you! I'm glad. I was a bit tired that chapter, so if it seems a bit crappy it's because I pushed myself to write for you guys. That's how much I love you guys~**

 **True, I can see that. Yeah, I don't like it if they just write Hisoka off as 'evil' and be done. It kinda annoys me. But, you know. Different people have different opinions.**

 **Older brotherly Kurapika is what I think he would be like to his younger sibling. Especially his theoretical sister. Overprotective, caring, overbearing, suffocating a bit... like my dad! Sees a boy in ten miles and goes, "WHO IS THAT BOY?!" Only, that'd be Leorio's volume... I think Kurapika would also be a bit teasing...? Maybe, like if I paired Ebony with boy a, Kurapika might be the teasing brother who makes fun of the younger sister...? Or, just in general. I probably won't put romance in here. Well, I mean, there is Killua, but I think they're too young right now. Maybe as a budding crush? And then as they get older...? Most of it'll probably be about Vi's obsession with Kurapika. Humor. Anyway, I can see Kurapika both ways. What do you think?**

 **Don't worry. My reviews are usually like that too. Jumping from one topic to the other. And look at that. My replies are the same way.**

 **Intimidating Cupcake: Thank you! Sorry for the late update, for some reason, summer is just as nearly as busy as school.**

* * *

 **Earth Life (For lack of a better term)**

"Ebony! Come on! We need to watch Hunter X Hunter!" A girl, nearly bald with a few wisps of purple hair was sitting on the bed. She had a remote control in her hand.

"I don't wanna!" Ebony whined. She had long black hair, contrasting with her eyes. Her eyes, silver, were glaring at Vi across the room..

"Ebony. Get over here now." Vi's eyes narrowed at Ebony. Ebony threw a pillow at her in response. The pillow hit her face, knocking her back. Vi chuckled darkly.

"You will regret that." Vi lunged at Ebony and tackled her to the floor. The girls wrestled around on the floor for a bit.

"Fine! I give!" Ebony yelped as Vi attempted to sit on her. While Vi was trying to sit on her, her elbows and knees were digging into her sides. Her very ticklish sides. "I'll watch with you. It's not like we can do something else anyway," Ebony grumbled, heaving herself on the bed. She was trying to get her tangled hair back in order from the wrestle. Vi hopped on the bed next to her, snickering at Ebony's struggle.

"Yay! 2011 version first!" She turned on the TV. They watched the theme song play with wide eyes. Vi paused the TV. "Ebony?" The dark-haired girl was still staring at the TV, stunned. She managed a quiet reply.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see yourself and a version of me with long hair?" Ebony nodded, pale. They were shown with Kurapika, all three of their eyes flashing red. They were currently paused on the screen with them running with the boys to a tower off in the distance. They even got their own introductions.

Ebony took the remote and continued the episode. They watched, getting paler and paler as the theme song went by. To their relief, everything was normal for the first two episodes. Then, they got to the third episode. It showed them in the place the applicants were supposed to meet, sitting up against the wall. They were #19 and #20. Ebony and Vi watched as they met the boys, argue about revealing that they were Kurtas, and proving the fact that they were Kurtas.

"Woah..." Ebony said, eyes looking like they'd pop out of her head. Vi nodded next to her. Her eyes were wide and eyebrows up high.

"Holy shit."

"Maybe we should watch the 1999 version now," Ebony suggested. Vi's expression didn't change.

"Maybe you're right..."

* * *

 **In the Hunter X Hunter world...**

"Allow me to introduce myself for the remaining 44 applicants." All applicants were gathered up into one room. Even me. Vi had to make me release my grip on the only tree on the mountain and drag me here. With Leorio and Kurapika also helping her. "I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Selection Committee." Bean spoke up from next to him with a smile.

"And I am his secretary, Beans." I stared at both of them blankly. Who cares? Couldn't they have done this on land? Safe land? Where you can't fall 5,000,000 miles to your death? Who thought this would be a good idea?!

"Originally, I planned to make my appearance during the Exam's final phase, but seeing as I'm already here..." Everyone looked on anxiously. Probably for different reasons. Well, _I_ had a different reason for looking anxious. I was on an airship. In the air. High. I'm flying. I looked around the room, trying to find a distraction. Then, I spotted the window behind Netero. I inhaled sharply, scooting behind Vi a bit. She slightly turned her head at me, then to where I was looking. She sighed and covered me completely. I couldn't see the window anymore. I let out a small sigh of relief and leaned on Vi. I'm safe now.

* * *

My mind started wandering from Netero. I'm pretty sure it was like a defense mechanism. When in fear, think of something else. Or something. I should be a philosopher with these theories. Dr. Ebony Silver Ivory. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

 _'Beans. His secretary is named Beans. I don't like beans. I'm fine with Beans, but I don't like beans. I don't like green beans especially. Green beans should die. Just like mosquitos. They should die too. Bloodsucking, vile creatures. But not like vampires. Vampires could be nice. I don't see what's so bad about them. They're like mosquitos. Except they don't leave itchy bumps when they bite you. Is that why people don't like vampires? Because they are like mosquitos? Are mosquitos and vampires related? What if the first vampire became a vampire because they were bitten by a mutant mosquito? And that mosquito became mutated because they ate a bean? A green bean?'_ I stopped my thoughts right there. _'Where do my thoughts come from?' How did I start with thinking about Beans and then somehow get to the ideas that a vampire became a vampire by a mutant mosquito that ate a green bean?'_ I thought about my babbles for a minute before shrugging. _'I'll ask Vi later.'_

"Okay, Gon! Let's explore the airship!" I jolted from my thoughts. Oh crud. I missed the entire briefing? Oh well. I didn't care. I knew everything already. Arriving at 8 AM, dinner in the dinner hall, free time until called. Blah, blah, blah. Vi was talking with another applicant. The other female? Potion master, bee hat... Ponzu! Right...

"Yeah!" Gon nodded, he and Killua rushing off. Killua gave me one last glance, though. Was that worry? Nah, can't be. Leorio and Kurapika looked after them in surprise.

"How can they have so much energy?" Leorio grumbled. I rolled my eyes, looking at him. I paled as I noticed his positioning. He happened to be standing right in front of the window. The window that showed clouds. Clouds you only find really high up in the sky... I smiled shakily, pushing down the queasiness.

"That envy I hear in your tone, Leorio?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _'Ignore the window. It's not there. Those clouds can be found anywhere. Not in an airship, really high up in the air.'_ Leorio opened his mouth to say something back when he paused and examined me.

"Hey, Ebony. You okay?" Kurapika also looked my way. He inched towards me slowly, eyes on my face. I scowled. He was readying to catch me if I fainted. I wasn't going to faint! I'm fine... other than the fact that I'm in an airship, but other than that, I'm good. No need to coddle me. I nodded lightly, trying to wave away their worries.

"Yup! Fit as a pickle!" Kurapika frowned at my attempt at lightheartedness. Leorio shook his head and sighed.

"First of all, it's fit as a fiddle. Second, you seem a bit green." I blinked. Green? I'm not motion sick, just... height sick. I don't care if that's a real thing, I WANT OFF!

"I'm not motion sick, I just..." I mumbled. Leorio squinted and leaned closer so he could hear me.

"What?" I mumbled the same thing again. He glared at me.

"You're gonna have to be louder, kid." I grimaced and pointed at Kurapika. I'm not going to be one of those idiots who yell out of frustration, revealing everything. I nearly did, but managed to stop myself in time before I gave myself away. Yup, mommy Kurapika can handle it! Wonder how he'd react to me calling him mommy...

"He can tell you." I rushed off to an empty corner, away from the window. Vi sat down next to me. It seems like she was done talking with Ponzu. I glanced at her, resting my head on my knees.

"You should go after Killua and Gon. Netero will probably help you," Vi said quietly, sitting down next to me. I sighed.

"And what? Have him somehow take away my fear with Nen?" I asked sarcastically. Vi whacked the back of my head. "Hey!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. We should just stay here and sleep." I rubbed my head sulkily. Meanie. Don't hit me and like my idea!

"If I was right, why'd you hit me?" Vi ignored my question and pointed at Leorio and Kurapika headed my direction. Leorio had a sheepish look on his face.

"So, you have acrophobia?" He asked, taking a seat in front of me. I tilted my head.

"Acrophobia? What's that? Fear of acrobatics? No, I don't like acrobatics, but I'm not scared of them..." Leorio smacked his head. Kurapika sighed. He also took a seat next to Leorio.

"Acrophobia. Fear of heights." I nodded in realization. Oh.

"Well, I guess... It's not really a phobia, though..." Vi, Kurapika, and Leorio gave me a flat look.

"Yes it is," they all chorused. I shrugged. Meh. Leorio scratched his head.

"Why'd you take the Exam if you're scared of heights?" Vi massaged her temples, glaring at him.

"Kurapika. Kurta. Us. Kurta." She spoke in one word sentences, slowly saying each word as if talking to an infant. "Didn't know there'd be heights. It changes every year." Kurapika frowned at me. He looked a bit guilty. I looked at Vi with one eyebrow raised.

 _'Oh... that was the lie we said! Right... Smart Vi! Yeah. She even made Kurapika feel guilty... Now I feel bad. Should we tell them the truth? Nah, we'll be stuck in a mental hospital. Actually, I kinda wonder what that'd be like. Being a sane person in a place for... not sane people...'_

"Maybe you should quit this year, Ebony," Kurapika said, rubbing the back of his head. My jaw dropped and I stared at him incredulously. Sure I wanted to quit, but now? No way! "There's always next year." Leorio nodded in agreement.

"What? Are you nuts? Vi pushed me off of a freaking cliff to get me this far! She won't be there next time! Not to mention, who's to say there won't be heights next year too?" I asked. I mentally smacked myself for every word that came out.

 _'Stupid! Just quit! What if you die? Heights next year? Who knows?'_ I paused in my thoughts a bit. _'_ _And we'll never know.'_ I added mentally. Did you get the reference? Hint: Killua.

"And she'll never get over this fear," Vi interjected. I glared at her. No need to add that. I'm perfectly fine being a coward. Yup. Keeps me alive. Anyway, I have to ask Vi a very urgent question. Kurapika too. They're smart! They'll understand! Oh... Leorio too...

"Hey Vi?" She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kurapika and Leorio also looked at us curiously.

"Where do you think vampires came from?" Vi deadpanned and sighed.

"Where did this question come from? And no. I don't." I grinned at her. I don't know where I come up with these things. I just... do!

"Well, I was thinking, and thought..." And I proceeded to explain everything I was thinking to Vi. By the time I was done, Vi was banging her head on the wall. Kurapika just kinda stared, shocked at the way my brain worked and Leorio was on the ground in laughter.

"Idiot... where did you get that?" Vi sighed, looking at me with a red forehead. I shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking when Netero was talking, and looking at Beans. I realized that he looked like a bean and that was why his name is Beans." Vi sighed once more. "Did you know that sighing takes three seconds away from your life?" Vi continued just sighing.

"Dealing with you is like a year off of my life," she said, eye twitching. I laughed at her expression. Kurapika and Leorio smiled at us endearingly like we were some patients in a mental hospital. And they were the doctors. I'm not mental! Maybe not exactly right in the head, but I'm far from mental! Right? Right? RIGHT?!

"Vi... deep breaths... We don't want you to explode at such a young age." I smirked at her. Vi did as I said and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She tried to smile, only looking like the Joker with her wide eyes and scary smile.

"Don't worry," she crooned. I scooted behind Leorio and Kurapika a bit. "I won't explode. Just get a couple of white hairs to add to my collection." Leorio gulped and scooted back too. Kurapika looked _really_ worried. He did know she was joking, right? She is joking... I think...

"You have a collection?" He scooted closer to try and get a look at her scalp. Vi's face went from Joker to a fire hydrant. I snickered at her from behind Leorio. She probably would have glared if she wasn't so... so... what's the word? Love struck? Nervous? I don't know.

Kurapika, the poor dense chap, continued scooting closer. "Let me see your scalp." Vi looked like she was on the verge of fainting. I think I was too. I was going to faint from lack of air. Leorio too, as we were both leaning on each other, doubled over in laughter. Vi laughed nervously.

"I meant it figuratively." Kurapika didn't look convinced. He grabbed me from behind Leorio. I was still down from laughing. He put me right in front of him, sitting on his feet. I blinked.

Why am I on his feet? Better than his lap, I suppose, but not nearly as comfortable. Not that I would know! Just saying, but feet and legs hurt! I'd prefer sitting on something flat than something like bones. Well, anyway, like I said, he's close to Vi. But he was trying to see her scalp, so he ended up _really_ close. Like, almost chest touching her arm close. So, because there was not enough room on the floor for my big butt, I ended up half on his legs. Back to the story!

"Kurapika!" I yelped, trying to get away. "Are you trying to kill me?" He held me down firmly.

"Ebony." I squeaked in response, trying to avoid Vi's Medusa hair. You know, when anime characters look really scary, their hair turns to snakes and their tongue starts waggling? Yeah, it's a lot scarier in real life! "Apologize to Vi." Vi's Medusa counterpart vanished immediately and was replaced by her Blushing Schoolgirl self.

"Why?" I looked at him incredulously. Kurapika gave me a stern look.

"If you're causing Vi white hairs, it's best to apologize." I finally managed to slip out of his hold, running off.

"You'll never get me alive!" Applicants all turned their head to me running from Vi. Back in Medusa state. I know they thought we were stupid, but I'd prefer looking stupid than being eaten alive by Vi!

I looked back at her to stick my tongue out and wasn't watching where I was going. I turned back to the front and saw that I was about to run into Hisoka's stack of cards. It was very easy to tell because of the black aura surrounding him and the creepy smile on his face. I mean, he's not all bad, but he can be scary!

I paled and stopped running, skidding on the floor. When I finally stopped, my feet were nearly a foot away from Hisoka. Vi slammed into me, causing me to fall, but somehow, I managed to fall away from the card tower. I landed right next to Hisoka. He looked at us in amusement and chuckled. The aura disappeared. I managed a weary grin at him. Too tired to be intimidated. Hey, look at that! He was chewing gum! I feel pretty proud. Wonder how many pieces are left. Speaking of, I really need to get some more of that Bungee Gum... I think i have an extra pack somewhere...

"Hi..." I said weakly. Hisoka continued chuckling, knocking down his tower. My eye twitched. So it was okay if I knocked down his tower? Dang it. Could have escaped from Vi... I groaned and pushed Vi off of me. She was frozen stiff in fear and crushing my stomach, so I simply rolled her away from Hisoka. Very easy, easier than I thought it would have been. Kurapika and Leorio bombarded us with questions once we got back. Such as:

"Did he hurt you?" No, Vi did. She nearly broke my ribs.

"Are you okay?" Fine. Not sure about Vi, though.

"Why did you go towards him?" I wasn't looking where I was going!

"Ebony, stay away from him, okay?" He's not that bad! And even if he was, I would have offered him gum as compensation.

I got up and stretched. "I'm going to the bathroom," I announced, walking away. I want to look around and get away from this intense atmosphere. Are there bathrooms here? I didn't need to go, but it's a valid question. Do any anime characters ever use the bathroom?

* * *

"Aw crud. I'm lost," I grumbled, looking around the hall. I could go right, back, left, or into a room. Which had more halls. Luckily, I was in a windowless hall. Otherwise, I probably would have crawled through, looking only at the ground. I would know. I did it just a couple of minutes ago.

My nose twitched as a horrible smell started coming from one of the doors. I wrinkled my nose. "What is that? Rusting copper?" I started walking towards the door and opened it, only to hit something that was blocking it. I sighed and continued pushing until there was a big enough gap to squeeze through. I walked out and the first thing I saw was a body. I just stared at it blankly. "Is it dead?" I poked it. It was cold. And not breathing. Yup. It's dead. I looked over to the left to find another body. Probably dead already. And with the body, there were windows! I flinched and got down on my hands and knees.

 _'Don't look up. Don't look up.'_ And then I slammed into something.

"OW! What?" I looked up to see two white sticks. I blinked. White sticks? I followed the sticks further up to see purple shorts and then torso, and then a fluff ball. I grinned. "Whitie!" I cheered, jumping on his back. "Ew. You're sweaty." Killua looked at me, annoyed, all intent of killing on his face. I then let go and fell to the ground. Not because of the killing intent, but because I saw a window right behind him. Oh yeah, he killed the people. Why? I forgot. Actually, what was the third phase about? What about the fourth? I paled.

 _'I'm slowly forgetting everything. Why? How?'_ I pushed down my anxiety and took a deep breath. Monk will know why. He's the one who brought us here.

Evil aura gone, Killua looked at me curiously. "... Sorry Blackie. Didn't mean to scare you." I didn't look up at him.

"It's not your fault!" I squeaked out. "Window!" Killua sighed and I inwardly groaned.

 _'Crud. He thinks I'm lying and he's going to walk away! Gotta stop him! But window... Stop Killua? Don't look at window...'_ I felt a tugging on the back of my shirt and suddenly it was really bright.

"Ugh. Bright light!" I yelped, covering my eyes. Killua rolled his eyes and dropped me on a bench. "Oof." I uncovered my eyes and grinned at Killua. "Killua~" He looked startled.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" I attempted to do the puppy dog eyes. Actually, let me rephrase that. I attempted to do the Gon eyes. Killua took one look at my face and burst out in laughter. Apparently I failed.

"Haha! What was that? You looked like a duck!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Meanie. I need Gon to teach me. And then he'll eat his words! Mwahahahaha!

"Hey, Fluffy." Killua had a tick mark on his forehead. I snickered. Ha, take that.

"I'm not fluffy."

"Why are you shirtless?" Killua looked down at himself and then at me. Himself. Me. Himself. Me. This process repeated for a while before he turned cherry red and pulled his shirt over his head. I looked at his hand and my eyes widened.

"Fluff ball! You're bleeding!" Killua blinked at me owlishly.

"I am?" I pointed at his bloody hand. I know he killed the people, but you know. Gotta keep my act up.

"Oh, this? This isn't my blood," he said nonchalantly. I tilted my head. It's not? Stupid! Remember! It's not!

"It's not?" Killua looked at me with no expression on his face.

"Did you see the two bodies back there? I killed them." He showed me his hand. It was a lot bigger, almost like a claw without fur. Veins were bulging everywhere, the hand grew twice as big, and fingers twice as long. I went wide eyed at it. It was one thing to see it through a screen. It was completely different seeing it in real life. "I'm an assassin from the Zoldyck family."

I let out a low whistle. "Dang. I'd hate to piss you off," I said, eyeing his hand warily. Killua snorted and turned his hand back to normal.

"See? Even you're afraid of it."

"I am. But, you won't use it on me, so I'm good." I shrugged and leaned against the window.

"What?" Killua looked dumbfounded.

"I am scared of the claw hand thing, but if you don't use it on me, I will get used to it. I mean, as long as I'm not a target, your job has nothing to do with me." I made sure to say every word slowly, making sure he understood. Killua just stood stock still for a moment.

"Ah, what interesting friends I have made," he muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes. A yawn escaped.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to sleep." I dragged myself over to a random room. It was empty, luckily. I sat down in a corner, resting my head on the wall. I heard the door opening again and peeked one eye open to see Killua walking towards me. He dropped his shirt next to me and promptly walked out. I stared at his shirt, puzzled and shrugged. I'll ask him later.

It was only when I fell asleep that I realized that I had ignored the windows surrounding me when talking to Killua.

* * *

"Ebony." I blinked as Monk appeared next to me. Where am I? "You are in a dreamscape. You are not currently dreaming anything, so I am able to meet you in here." I nodded in understanding. A dreamscape? Why not? Monks who grant wishes, ability to go to other worlds, why wouldn't you be able to meet people in your dreams?

"So, Monk? What do you want?" Monk lifted his hands and an image appeared over his head. It was of me and a bald Vi. We were watching ourselves on the TV. "EH? WHY ARE WE ON TV? AND ALSO, WHY ARE WE STILL ON EARTH?" I yelled, flailing my arms around. Monk sighed and made the image go away.

"It's very complicated." I huffed. Complicated?

"We have time." I sat on the floor, looking up at him expectantly.

"I can't just make you disappear from Earth. That would leave a hole in the rift. So, I simply made another copy of you both, using a small piece of your memory. That's who you saw on Earth." I nodded. Okay, how is that complicated? "When you are dreaming, it is very likely that you will be watching over them." Nevermind. I'm confused now.

"What?"

"Watching over them. You will be a mere spectator. You will not see from their point of view nor will you be able to interact with anyone." Monk seemed really tired for some reason. He was fine when I got here, but it's like explaining that sucked out all his energy.

"Monk-"

"You've also probably noticed that you've been losing memories of Earth." I nodded quickly. Oh yeah, nearly forgot. "You are slowly becoming one with this world. I took your Earth memories to create the copies in your place. You will lose them and so, you will just become a character." I blinked. Well, so much for saving people in the future.

"Monk, What happens after we use all six wishes?" Monk raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing." I made a face. How anticlimactic.

"Nothing? They aren't reversed or anything?" Monk shook his head. He was slowly fading. I was waking up.

"I'll see you next..." And I woke up.

* * *

 **I think I need a beta! Yup. I am also a beta, but even betas need a beta. Right? I don't have a lot of time to read back over it, usually out of sheer laziness, so it'd be nice to have someone proofread. If you're interested, PM me or review~**

 **Also, do any of you want more Omakes? I can try to include them in the end if you would like. I can even make a series. Tell me:**

 **Yes, I want an Omake. (In a series) (About Vi's cooking or something else?)**

 **Yes, I want an Omake (Separately)**

 **No, just leave it as it is.**

 **If you don't review anything or PM me, I will assume the answer is a no and just go on with the normal story.**

 **(Also if you are a vampire or a mosquito or a green bean reading this right now, don't get offended. All in good jest. I was going to make an Omake about it, but... you know. I didn't know if people liked the Omakes... so... if you really want it, I can put this at the beginning of next chap...)**

 **Also, question! Where do you think vampires originally came from? I want to know! What are your theories? They can be factual or completely made up, like mine. Anyway, tell me... Do you believe my theory? Or do you believe a different theory?**


	5. The Power Abusing Grandpa

**(Note: Kurapika is OC. Sorry! I cannot write a cold Kurapika, I don't care what he's actually like. (Well, I do, but… you know what I mean) He now has Vi and Ebony. They should have given him the slightest bit of happiness as they revealed there were more Kurtas other than him. Right? RIGHT?!)**

 **Hello, there! I'm back! Holy crud it's been a while. I am so sorry for not updating! I have no excuse but laziness and writers block. So, ignoring my incompetence, I also have a beta now! Many thanks to MutteringsofMaddness for looking over my story! (If you weren't finished looking over it, my apologies, I just didn't know when you would be finished. If you could send me a PM saying that you've finished from now on, that would be stellar, thank you!)**

 **Reviews (That weren't replied to via PM)**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: Thanks! The point was not to expect it. Otherwise, I would have been very mad at myself. Ebony is a random person. Her way of thinking sorta reflects that. But everyone has those thoughts now and then, right? Or is it just me... Well, I will do Omakes here and there, probably. Maybe not every chapter, but I will have them, promise.**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: I updated~**

 **TheAnonymousCommenter: Well, you know… Physics and the law of anime prevent that. Well, not that anime has physics, but... Because no main character would just go, "I wish to see the future!" in an anime and know everything. Yeah, it's kinda like that. Well, that made sense in my brain. Did that make sense in yours? Hmmmm… Good question. I actually haven't figured that out as I'm writing as I go, but you'll know in the next few chapters… probably. Um… the monk's lore? Did I say something about that? Cow chop?**

* * *

 **Vi**

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination." An unknown voice blared over the speakers. Probably the pilot's voice. I got up and stretched. Time to look for Ebony. And Killua, now that I think about it. Where was he? Ebony was probably asleep somewhere; and when she's asleep, she won't wake up unless she wants to. Killua... I don't know. He was probably with Gon. Now that I think of it, Gon is missing too! Where are those three?

I told Leorio and Kurapika where I was going and left the room, going out one of the many exits. I wandered around the airship for a while, trying to find her. I found a slightly opened door and tried to walk through it. Keyword: tried. Something was blocking it. I pushed harder and widened the gap so I could fit through it. I walked out and nearly screamed. Two dead bodies were right in front of me. One was blocking the door, the other a bit farther away. I was frozen stiff and couldn't move. Footsteps padded towards me.

 _'Damn it! If I get caught, I'll be the primary suspect! Move, body, move!'_ I managed to turn and run in the opposite direction of the bodies, trying to avoid throwing up.

 _'What the hell? Why were there bodies? Why were they dead?'_ I took a deep breath and tried to make the scene seem a bit less horrifying. _'Calm down, they could have been sleeping.'_ I groaned. What a bad excuse. _'IN A PUDDLE OF BLOOD?'_ This scene seemed vaguely familiar to me. I just couldn't identify why. I shook my head and hardened my resolve. Find Ebony. That's what I need to do first. The blood didn't bother me. Not. One. Bit. It's the Exam... if people want to kill, so be it. BUT IT'S BLOOD! How could people kill like that?

 _'Hold up. Was it Hisoka? He_ _ **is**_ _a cold-blooded killer who turned a guy's arms into flowers. He_ _ **did**_ _cause a massacre during Phase One. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's him.'_

* * *

Back in the other room, Hisoka's card stacks fell.* He smiled creepily and laughed. All applicants in the room (Except Gittarackur) scooted further away.

* * *

I kicked open a door angrily. I had been searching for at least ten minutes and there was no sign of her or Killua. I brightened up. There, in the corner of the room, were the two. Ebony was splayed on the floor, Killua sitting next to her.

"Ebony." I shook Ebony gently, trying to wake her up. She still continued sleeping. "Ebony." Killua looked at me in annoyance from next to her. I inwardly snickered. This is something to tease her about. Killua sitting next to her. But I can't tease her if she's sleeping, can I?

"Ebony, wake up."

Snore.

"Ebony!"

Snore.

"Ebony!"

Snore.

"EBONY!"

Snore.

"EBONY SILVER IVORY! IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT, I WILL-" I stopped, trying to think of a threat. She's already heard most of mine. Tickles, Cyan, Rose's cooking... you understand the gist.

I sighed and got up. Somehow, I wasn't loud enough for her. I was obviously loud enough for Killua, seeing as he had a dark glare on his face aimed right at me. He even had a bit of blood lust leaking out. I snorted. He still has a long way to go if he wants to scare me.

 _'Stupid deep sleeper. How has nothing happened to her yet? She could probably be passed for a breathing corpse. What if someone kills her when she's asleep?! Nah, they'd think she was already dead.'_ I walked into the room with all the other applicants. I was immediately the center of attention. I sweatdropped. Oops. Everyone have heard me shouting at Ebony.

I walked over to Leorio and Kurapika, passing a laughing Hisoka. I shuddered. _'Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore. Ignore the blood lust. Ignore the pedophile in the corner stacking cards. Ignore his creepy friend who's actually- actually... actually… what? What was I about to say? Anyway, both are scary. And Ebony isn't bothered by it. Ebony, you idiot! Why are you always attracted to the psychopathic ones? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?'_

I finally reached Kurapika, the love of my life, at last and immediately greeted him. "Hey, Kurapika!" I said sweetly.

"Hello, Vi."

 _'Aw, he's so cute! So polite and handsome and drool worthy and- Vi! Remember why you're here.'_ I looked at Leorio, possibly the only person on this planet louder than me.

"Leorio." Leorio waggled his eyebrows at me with a suggestive grin on his face.

"Do you have something to say to Kurapika? Oh, maybe you want some private time."

 _'YES! Wait, I can't. Dammit.'_

I twitched and gave him a smile Ebony would recognize. She calls it my 'TDM' smile. Also known as 'The Devil's Mother' smile. Something about how the Devil cowers before his parents or something.

"No, I have a favor to ask you. Can you go wake up Ebony?" Leorio furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why-"

"Why would he do that?" I turned and saw a tired Ebony, trailed by a smirking Killua. The brat radiated smugness. I scowled at him.

' _What did he do to wake her up when I couldn't? I've been friends with her for years! I couldn't wake her up with my loudest volume. And this cheeky brat wakes her up in a few minutes? With no noise at all?!'_ Ebony sat down next to Leorio drowsily. Well, I say she 'sat down,' but it was more of a collapse, as she just kinda fell tiredly. I poked her arm.

"You are not going to sleep, we are almost at our destination." I may have poked her a bit too hard out of irritation. She made a yelp of pain. Stupid Ebony. Waking up for Killua and not for me.

"Ow!"

"Vi, don't hurt Ebony," Kurapika scolded. I looked down in shame. Wah! Kurapika's mad at me! I looked to Ebony so I could give her another dirty look, but paused as I saw her about to sleep again.

"Hey! Don't sleep!" Ebony's eyes were drifting closed as she leaned against the wall. She made a sleepy noise and turned herself away from me. My eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Ebony..." I cooed, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Don't sleep." Ebony's eyes popped open and suddenly she was behind Kurapika.

"Kura-nii! Save me from the horrifying monster known as Vi!" She cried, ducking behind him. Kurapika froze and looked at her. Oh hell no.

"Kura...nii?" Kurapika asked tentatively. He had an odd look on his face. Ebony rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, Kura-nii! It's easier to say that Kurapika... I personally think that you act more like a mother, but I don't think you'll like being called 'Okaa-san,' so... Kura-nii!" Kurapika stared at her for a bit longer before a small smile broke out on his face.

"Kura-nii..." He mused, looking a bit happy. I pouted.

 _'I wanted to be the one to make him a cute nickname! EBONY!'_

* * *

 **Ebony**

"What is this place?" We finally landed. **But…** We were on this really high tower. I held a bit of a grudge towards Netero.

 _'The reason I wanted to get off of the airship is because I wanted to be somewhere low. This tower? Yes, this is ground, BUT IT'S REALLY HIGH IN THE AIR! Yeah, hi! Hello? Acrobatics phobic girl here! Acrobatic phobia? Acne phobia? Acorn phobia? A-phobia. Let's just leave it at that. Anyway, I HAVE A FEAR OF HEIGHTS! YOU DON'T JUST LAND IN THIS ULTRA HIGH PLACE AND EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY!'_

People's complaints interrupted my rant. "There's nothing here." People were confused. And when people are confused, they complain. Apparently.

"Ahem..." Beans cleared his throat. "Everyone, the Exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower."

"Trick Tower?" Leorio repeated, puzzled.

"To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours." Bean smiled and bowed. "With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success."

"No way," someone muttered out in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

 _'What's so odd about this? It's no more eccentric than having us kill carnivorous pigs. Or running through a dangerous swamp with monkeys that look like people.'_ Bean's voice echoed from the airship speakers. He must have left sometime when I was lost in thought.

"Best of luck to everyone!" He called from the airship.

I grumbled under my breath. "Easy for him to say. He's in a safe place while we have to get to the bottom of a dangerous tower _alive_." I reluctantly followed as Gon peered down the edge of the tower. I also looked down. Along with Kura-nii, Leorio, Vi, and Fluffy. Leorio was nervously hugging his briefcase to his chest, a bit further back than everyone else. Well, everyone else, but me. I was behind him. I decided to be smart for once and go away as far as I could from the edge.

 _'Why do you do this to yourself? You are scared of heights, yet you always look at how high you are. You're being stupid.'_

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked nervously. Everyone else just looked bored at the sight of the long drop. I swallowed dryly before deciding to move away from the edge. I frowned. I was trying to think of something, but I kept hitting a wall.

"That would be suicide," Kura-nii stated, rolling his eyes at Leorio's stupid comment.

 _'Darn! What were we supposed to do? Stupid Monk, taking away my memories.'_ I yawned tiredly, walking away. I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly slammed into someone. That person stumbled and fell down, a tile flipping from under him. He was gone, screaming as he fell. I blinked.

"Oh yeah." That's what we were supposed to do.

"Ebony!" Vi waved at me. I frowned and walked towards her. Were they done looking over the edge?

"Wha-"

"Don't move, Ebony!" Gon yelled. I froze. What? Was there a monster? I looked around. Nope. Hisoka? Nope. Gitta-something? Nope. "You're right behind a door!" I blinked. Oh. That's it? I avoided said door and reached them, careful not to trigger anything.

"What do you want?" I asked when I finally reached them. Vi sighed. She explained about the doors in the floor. I nodded. "I know." Leorio gave me a weird look.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I accidentally pushed someone in," I said nonchalantly. Vi smacked her forehead. Everyone else just sweatdropped at my usual antics.

"Okay, so let's each take a door!" Gon said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You said there were only five doors." Vi rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"There are six of us," Kura-nii said in realization. I nodded. I felt a bit of unease. It was obvious that all of the boys were going, but... what about Vi and I?

"It's fine. I'll take another door," I said, already walking away, trying to find that door Gon stopped me from going in. I didn't want to leave, but it's most likely that Vi wants to stay with Kura-nii. I have no emotional attachment like that to anyone else, so I can leave easier. Right? I really don't want to leave, though.

Vi grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me back. "No, I will." She sighed reluctantly. I glared at her. If she was so reluctant, just let me go and find another door!

"No, I will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Vi shoved me and suddenly I was falling. I landed rather ungracefully on my butt. I was in a very familiar room. Really tall, brick walls, with a white stand with bracelets.

"What?" Vi must have shoved me through a door.

"Ebony! You okay?!" Vi yelled. I rubbed my butt. What did she push me for?

"No! You made me bruise my butt!" I yelled back. Suddenly, Gon was next to me. Then Killua. Then Kura-nii. Then Leorio. I blinked. "What in the world?"

"I'll find another exit! See you down there!" Vi's voice was a lot quieter than before and I heard her footsteps move away from where we were. I realized what happened and paled, growing nervous.

 _'What if she dies? What if she doesn't make it in time? What if she's hurt?'_ Leorio, surprisingly, put a hand on my shoulder. I expected Kura-nii, maybe Gon, even Killua, but not Leorio.

"Ebony..." I hit the walls. I want out! I want Vi! "Ebony! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Leorio forcefully grabbed my hand and prevented me from hitting the wall. I just frowned.

"I want Vi. Where is Vi? I want to see Vi." Leorio shook me forcefully.

"Stupid! Just get out of here alive and you'll see Vi again! Quit moping around! The sooner we're done, the sooner you can see Vi again." I blinked rapidly before a grin made it's way onto my face.

 _'He's right. The sooner we're done, the sooner I see Vi! She can protect herself! Yeah!'_ I walked over to the stand. There was a sign that I could actually read! It looked like nonsense, but it still somehow made sense. That statement probably didn't make sense either… Ugh! Point is, I could read it! I wonder if that's how the Egyptians felt. With those hippogryph thingies (Vi says that they're actually called hieroglyphics. Same thing.) that don't make sense, but somehow they get a story out of it?

"The five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal," Gon read. "Look... there are five stopwatches."

"There's an O and a X button," Killua pointed out. I put my watch bracelet thing on. A section of the wall moved so that it revealed a door. There was another sign on said door with an O and X scoreboard.

"At this door, select O to open, X not to open."

"Forcing us to use majority rule already? The answer should be obvious..." Leorio mumbled. We all pressed the O. The number 5 appeared next to the O. We walked through the door and came to another stop a minute later. This time, there were two exits, but bars were blocking them. "Another question so soon?" Leorio complained. I sighed. I should have gotten more sleep. I'm still tired. Vi would let me sleep. Okay, maybe not, but she'd do something like talk to keep me occupied, or yell at me so I can't sleep.

"Which way do you want to go? O for right. X for left." The sign read. I already knew which one I was going with. It was the way I always went with. Because I was always right. Get it? Because left and right are directions and wrong and right- forget it. Nevermind.

I pressed my button while Leorio was trying to see which way was safer. He obviously didn't get anywhere, seeing as both looked exactly the same. Long and dark. He finally gave up, pressed his button and the score showed up.

3 O's. Two X's. We were going right.

"Huh?" Leorio exclaimed. "Wh-why would you choose to go right? Normally you should go left..." Kura-nii closed his eyes in exasperation.

"That is true. Studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left." Killua held up a finger.

"I've heard that before too." Leorio still seemed mad.

"Wait! The numbers don't add up! Which button did you press?" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at us. I rolled my eyes. Jeez, Leorio. We chose a direction. One would think we did something worse, like take away his first born child or blew up the world on purpose. I might do it accidentally, but on purpose? Who? Me? Nooooooooooo...

"Calm down, LeoRhino. We pressed a button, not a trigger." I yawned. This was so boring. If only Vi was here. She'd take my boredom away. Leorio glared at me.

"It's Leorio. What button did _you_ press?" I blinked.

"Right."

"Why?!" I shrugged.

"I'm right handed." Leorio fell with his legs twitching in the air. Kura-nii just ignored us and started walking towards the exit.

 _'If Vi was here, she'd say something like: Kurapika's so cool and dreamy! He even ignored your idiocy.'_

"Y-you guys! What did you press!" Kura-nii didn't even look at Leorio as he answered.

"Right."

"Right." Killua followed him, arms behind his head. I also followed, nearly tripping on nothing.

 _'How is it that I somehow trip on air? Isn't air supposed to be intangible? How does someone trip on something intangible? It's like riding on a ghost. It doesn't make sense. I really wish I could sleep.'_ Leorio looked at Gon before stomping after us.

"So we're just simple minded!" He ground out. Gon blinked at him innocently.

"We?" I smirked back at Leorio.

"Yeah, Gon's not as simpleminded as you, Leorio. Apparently." I could practically see smoke coming out of Leorio's ears as his stomps became louder.

"So, now I'm on a lower level than _Gon_?!"

* * *

I yawned, stretching. We'd been walking for at least ten minutes. Suddenly, I slammed into a wall.

"Ow! Who put a wall in the middle of the hall?!" I exclaimed, rubbing my nose.

 _'Hehe… that rhymed.'_ I looked at the wall only to find that it wasn't a wall, but Killua. I blinked and poked his shoulder blade.

"Jeez, Fluffy! For a fluffball, you're really hard!" Killua turned to look at me with an incredulous look and red ears.

"I-I-I'm hard?! Do you even realize what you just said?!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… you have a really hard back…" Killua flushed even more. Leorio snickered and Kura-nii glared at them both. He reached over to ruffle my hair.

"Ebony, whatever you do, don't listen to these two, okay?" I tilted my head, Gon looking just as confused as me.

"Why? What do you mean, Kura-nii?" I mean, I'm used to tuning out Leorio's rants, but why should I not listen to Fluffy? Is he stupider than I am? I don't think that's possible.

"Yeah, why is Killua so red?" Gon asked Kura-nii. Kura-nii grimaced and patted his head.

"Don't worry about that, Gon." I looked around.

"Why did we just stop, anyway?" Leorio stopped laughing and Killua managed to tone down his blush. Kura-nii sighed, and moved aside so I could see. The path just abruptly stopped and there was a very deep looking hole with a platform in the middle and the path continuing on the other side.

"Hey, look, Kura-nii! There's a blue person on the other side!" There was the blue person, a tan person, and two pale people, from what I could see. They were covered by the shadow and were wearing cloak things with handcuffs. Kura-nii narrowed his eyes at them.

"The applicants have arrived," a deep voice boomed. "Remove the shackles." The handcuff thingies fell to the floor with a loud clang. "Jeez." The figure in the middle pulled off his cloak and stepped forward into the light. "I'm finally free." It was the tan person. He was bald with large scars on his head.

 _'He looks like he has tree branches tattooed on his head. Gah! I know this! Think, brain, think! Ahhh! Where have I seen these people before? Ah, stupid memory!'_ He had this smugly evil look on his face. He was really muscly and was sort of intimidating. Kinda like a yakuza boss.

Leorio gulped and breathed out shakily. "Allow me to explain, gentlemen… and ladies. Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners." A voice rang out from the speakers. Probably the examiner's.

"Prisoners?" Kura-nii breathed. I would have snickered if there wasn't so much tension in the air.

 _'Wouldn't Vi like to hear Kura-nii sounding like that?'_

"The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the five of them." I looked at the visible people and counted.

 _'1, 2, 3, 4. What is he talking about? There's only 4 people.'_

"The fights will be one on one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat."

 _'I swear to god, I can see the evil examiner with glinting glasses and a smirk on his face.'_

"You may pick your order," the bald man said. "It's majority rule. So secure three wins, and you may pass. The rules are simple." Leorio frowned, glaring at the bald man.

He tsked. "Majority rule again?"

"Well, I prefer straightforward rules," Killua said, closing his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So you like knowing that you might die? Fabulous. Though, I suppose you must be used to that, now," I grumbled, looking at Baldy. Killua snorted, he must have heard me.

"However, the actual fights will not be so simple. The prisoners' sentences will be reduced by one year, for every hour they delay the applicants here. In other words, their goal is also to buy time," the examiner said.

"I understand…" Kura-nii glanced at his watch. "And we must reach the goal within 72 hours. So time will be critical during these fights."

"Okay, I'm up first. Choose your combatant!" Baldy said, holding up a hand. Killua looked at Kura-nii, not looking panicked at all.

"What should we do? He said that we can fight with any method. So that means anything goes." Leorio narrowed his eyes at the prisoners.

"We don't know what they'll try to pull…"

"There's too much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeves. Given that, I shall…"

"I'll go!" I said, raising a hand.

 _'What the heck, Ebony?! Are you suicidal?! Why are you volunteering to fight up against the yakuza boss?! I WANT TO LIVE! Okay, shut up, me. It's too late now. I guess my idiocy will be the death of me.'_

"No!" Kura-nii glared at me. Killua also stepped forward.

"Yeah, Blackie. That platform is really high up… what happens if you fall?" I gulped.

"Well, I have to fight sooner or later… right? Besides! We're wasting time!"

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A scream pierced through the air. I looked over to see VI falling from the ceiling. She managed to land on the platform with a groan.

"Ow…" My jaw was dropped.

"VI!" Vi looked in our direction and waved.

"Hi, Kurapika!" My eyebrow twitched.

"Here I was, worried about her and the first thing she does is greet Kura-nii?!" I exclaim, throwing my arms in the air. Killua snickered. "Can it, Fluff ball!"

"Is this your desired combatant?" Baldy asked, crossing his arms.

"No!" Kura-nii said. "I will-"

"No, I will!" Leorio said, stepping forward.

"No, me!" Gon waved a hand in the air.

"I want to do it!"

"I thought I would?" I asked.

In unison, all of the boys answered, "No."

"You do realize that Vi has to fight, right?" They all stopped arguing to look at me.

"What?!" Leorio yelled. I nodded.

"See, the metal thingie has extended on the prisoners' side, but not ours?" They were silent as they looked over there to see that I was right. The metal bridge had only extended for their side and Baldy was crossing right now.

"What? That's not fair!" Leorio protested.

"It is fair. One person per side," the examiner stated.

"But we didn't choose Vi!"

"She was the first one on the platform. Therefore, she has to fight."

"You stupid power abusing grandpa! Quit being biased!" I stomped my foot on the floor. I know that was childish, but this isn't fair!

"You little- my job is to eliminate as much of you as possible. I'm only doing my job." My blood boiled and a ball of water crashed into the wall. Kura-nii looked at me and slowly approached me.

"Ebony…"

* * *

 ***= Okay, I originally wanted to put "Hisoka shivered," or "Hisoka sneezed," Or something like that, but that would have been a bit weird, so I put that his card stack tower thing fell, just to make it seem a bit more… Hisoka like? I dunno. But, I think it worked out better than the shivering thing.**

 **Anyway, I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy and I actually have white hairs from stress. I can't even drive yet and I have white hair! UGH!**


	6. Falling into a Death Match is Never Fun

**Hello again! I tried to update faster… did it work? It's shorter, though... I feel as if I should have a regular updating schedule. I'll try, but it's probably not going to be resolute as school is stressing and hard. Plus with my procrastinating self… Anyway, moving on! Okay, so I feel bad for MutteringsofMaddness because I feel as if I wronged them in some way, so I'll just post this without them betaing this.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: Hehe, what a coincidence! I must have read your mind. Mwhahahaha! Jk, I actually had this written up for about a month or so, but my beta didn't give any notification to me whether or not they had finished editing and revising, not saying it was their fault! No it was probably mine for not asking them to say anything to me. Yeah, so I gave them a month or so, I feel bad because they might have still been working on it and was going to notify me when they were finished, but they weren't and now I'm stressed. Oops?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reviewing! It's always nice to have people like you who make me feel better about my bad writing when you review. Hehe, yeah, I noticed my mistake afterwards, but then I was like, "Oh well. I'm sure they get what I mean." I can't really do anything about the memories fading, well, I can, but… It wouldn't be fair to have them already know everything and maybe change the course of the plot because they want to save people. So, I might actually have them regain their memories about the series after the events happen later on, like when they rescue Killua and then Ebony and Vi remember the episode, or I can actually have them have like visions when they see certain characters. For example, they see Gotoh and then they suddenly see him dying. But I want them to seem as if they are a part of the series and have nearly no prior knowledge about anything. Actually, you just opened up my mind. I think I'll hold a vote. It probably won't be an official poll, but just to review what you think.**

 **Oh yeah! I've read your amazing story, well, I've been lectured on it from my cousin. You see, this is a joint account, I am the Silver. My cousin is the DewDrop. So, there's like 5 other stories written by her and this is mine. Not that you care, but that's how it is! So I think my cousin may have favorited and followed your story, probably without dropping a review. Sorry about her! I should probably go read more into your story though and drop a review. Crab biscuit? Oh, I think I remember something about this… Crab is fine on its own, but when incorporated into a biscuit it loses all flavor and becomes yucky, right?**

 **Whoo… that was long. Thank you for your review and I hope I see you again!**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: Thank you! Ebony might actually not fight at all because I'm not sure who to put her up against unless I make a completely new character. I might just make her not fight in this part and add in a later piece that takes the place of the 50 hour wait. If I decide to have her fight of course. Or, I could put her against the betting woman. Yeah, I think I might do that. Oh, the possibilities. You'll see how Vi fell in a bit as I elaborate further into her side of the story. You are welcome, thank** _ **you**_ **for reviewing.**

 **Guest: When I can. And when I'm not lazy. Aw, thank you!**

 **Moving on with the story!**

* * *

 **Vi**

"I think I got it! I'm doing it! I-" I ran into a wall. "Goddammit! I hate this." As soon as I pushed Ebony and the boys through the floor, I stomped around the roof, disturbing other people in the process, until I finally fell through a door.

Thinking on it now, that was probably not the best idea as I'm now lost and only have... sixty-nine hours left. Oh well. It's not as if I can do much about it. I've wasted about three hours bumping into walls. I have to get through this maze. This booby trapped maze. So far, I've nearly been sliced into two by a giant, flying axe, almost impaled by a pit of spikes, barely avoided getting crushed by the classic giant ball, and nearly fell off of a random cliff.

Now that I think about it, would I have gotten somewhere if I fell down the cliff? I feel as if I'm only making progress if my life is endangered. Such as when that giant stone ball was trying to squash me flat. I didn't bump into any walls then. Now look at me. It's like I'm a magnet and these things are steel! Oh, you must be wondering why I'm bumping into these walls. I'm not blind, I swear. I just can't see anything. There is no source of light whatsoever other than the tiny bit from my watch, showing how much time there is left.

"Damn it!" I rubbed my nose as I slammed into yet _another_ wall. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why don't I use my watch to guide me? Well, I would if I could. I've tried. Every time I point my watch in a random direction other than up, even if it's just dangling at my side, the watch's light goes out. And no, I'm not keeping my wrist pointed up the entire time. It's not like the light is bright enough that I can see more than a millimeter in front of me.

' _I wonder what Kurapika is doing… He's probably getting through all of this easily, isn't he? He's so cool and smart. I'm glad I stuck stupid Ebony with him. Otherwise, I feel as if she might have accidentally killed herself in some way. Yup. Totally worth giving up my- WHO AM I KIDDING?! I WANT TO BE WITH KURAPIKA! WAAAAAAHHHHH!'_ I yelped and cursed again as I smacked my nose on another wall.

"Ow. My poor nose. I think I just became Tonpa with his box nose." I sighed and kicked the wall in front of me. "Stupid wall." I turned in another random direction and lost my balance. "Shit! It's that cliff!" I flailed my arms around like an octopus, trying to regain my balance and _not_ fall to my death. Of course, with my luck, one of my flailing arms whacked me and I lost my balance and fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My scream echoed on the walls and made it sound as if there were ten other people here, screaming along with me. I threw my arms out to the side, trying to find grips on the walls or something. Too bad I couldn't touch the walls. You know, I wonder how I looked to other people. Psh, not that anyone other than the examiner is watching this.

* * *

 **Earth Life**

"Oh-" Ebony gasped for breath. "My God!" She cackled, clutching her stomach as she watched Vi fall, looking like an idiot. Vi was in the corner, hiding her head in her hands.

"Why. Why am I the one looking like an idiot?! What happened to anime logic where I'm supposed to look all graceful and pretty while falling?!" She shrieked. Ebony just laughed harder.

"Man, I love this new version!" Ebony fell over and rolled on the floor, continuing to cackle like an idiot. Vi scowled and smacked her on the head.

"Stop it." Ebony ignored her and continued laughing. Vi twitched. She smacked Ebony again.

"Stop." This time, Ebony got up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ah. Man, that was funny." She reached up and started to comb through her hair with her fingers. Her hair had gotten messed up while she rolled on the floor and now it was all tangled and hurting.

"Wait until you do something stupid in that show," Vi threatened. She turned back to the TV to see that she was still falling, but she had now calmed down and she looked less like an idiot.

"Ah. I already know I'm an idiot. I don't care if you laugh at me!" Ebony declared, pointing her finger towards the ceiling. Vi gave her a blank stare.

"..."

* * *

 **Hunter X Hunter world**

 **Vi**

' _When am I going to stop falling? This is just getting old.'_ At least ten minutes have passed and I'm _still_ falling! I looked down to see if I could find anything and it was no surprise to see a bit of light that got brighter as I fell. Hold up. A bit of light?

"Dammit. AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

' _Why did my scream suddenly change?'_ I asked myself. ' _I swear to god that I sound girlier now than I have in my entire life other than when I'm fangirling over Kurapika. But of course that's completely reasonable, as- HELL!'_ I landed on my butt on a very hard surface. I groaned.

"Ow…" Where am I?

"VI!" Someone screamed. I looked over in that direction to see Ebony waving like a maniac. I waved at Kurapika, pretending I didn't know that idiot over there.

"Hi, Kurapika!" Ebony looked very pissed over there, but who cares what she thinks? My darling future husband is there! I suddenly heard an incredibly deep voice.

"Is this your desired combatant?"

"No!" Kurapika said. "I will-"

"No, I will!" Leorio said, stepping forward.

"No, me!" Gon waved a hand in the air.

"I want to do it!"

"I thought I would?" Ebony asked.

In unison, all of the boys answered, "No." I looked at them in confusion. What the hell are they talking about?

"You do realize that Vi has to fight, right?" Ebony suddenly said. I raised an eyebrow.

' _What? What are they talking about?! Tell me! And why can't I talk?!'_

"What?!" Leorio yelled. I nodded.

' _Yes, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Let me talk!'_

"See, the metal thingie has extended on the prisoners' side, but not ours?" Ebony pointed in my direction. My eyebrow twitched as they just continued talking about pointless crap instead of answering my question. Granted, I couldn't say it outloud, but they should still know that I have no idea what the hell is going on! I heard footsteps behind me and a large shadow fell over me. I looked up to see a scarred bald man looking down at me. I yelped and scrambled away.

"What? That's not fair!" Leorio protested. I nodded.

' _Yes! It's not fair that I know nothing of what you are talking about! And the fact that I can't talk!'_

"It is fair. One person per side," a voice said from the speakers. The same voice that I heard after I fell through the door. The examiner's.

"But we didn't choose Vi!"

' _Didn't choose me for what?'_

"She was the first one on the platform. Therefore, she has to fight," the examiner said. He sounded very exasperated. Actually, he sounds like me when I'm arguing with Ebony. See? I told her that she's very exasperating!

"You stupid power abusing grandpa! Quit being biased!" Ebony yelled. She stomped her foot on the ground and I sweatdropped. How childish of her.

"You little- my job is to eliminate as much of you as possible. I'm only doing my job," the examiner stated coldly. Ebony lowered her head and her fringes created a shadow over her eyes. Suddenly, a ball of water crashed into the wall.

My eyes widened. Ebony must be incredibly mad about something to show her powers in front of the gang. Kurapika slowly approached her cautiously.

"Ebony…"

The scarred man sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't like his aura. It was so stifling and evil.

* * *

 **Ebony**

"Leave this to me," Kura-nii said quietly, approaching me slowly. Gon and Leorio nodded. Killua looked a bit more hesitant, but slowly nodded as well.

' _Ha! Vi's going to completely annihilate that guy! He has no chance! He's just… a prisoner that's been confined to prison for more than a hundred years…'_ My breathing quickened and I clenched my fists. Kura-nii was at my side in an instant, throwing all caution out the window. He frowned and started leading back into the tunnel where he made me sit against a wall.

"Ebony. Calm down. Your eyes are red. They will start to hurt if they are red too long," he said, rubbing my back soothingly.

Baldy cleared his throat. "Now, let us determine the method of combat." He flashed an evil grin. "I propose a death match." My blood ran cold and I clenched my fists tighter. Kura-nii's hand stopped rubbing my back abruptly before going back to rubbing, albeit a bit harder. Another ball of water crashed into the wall.

"Ebony!" Kura-nii scolded. I ignored him.

' _Oh my god. This is bad. Vi's going to die.'_ As I came to that realization, I started shaking. Kura-nii sighed and did something completely unexpected. He hit me. I bet you thought I was going to say he pulled me into a hug or something, right? No. He hit me. He whacked the top of my head with a fist. It didn't really hurt, it just stunned me. Who would have thought that Kura-nii would be the violent type?

"A death match?" I heard Gon ask in surprise.

"Ebony. This isn't like you. Remember that Vi can decline. Or surrender. Don't worry. She won't die." Kura-nii didn't sound confident enough for me to believe him.

"Fine. I can do a death match," Vi said. We both stiffened and I felt my eyes burn as tears started welling up. I latched onto Kura-nii and tears started streaming down my face as the severity of the situation hit me harder than ever.

* * *

 **Vi**

The scarred man cleared his throat. "Now, let us determine the method of combat. I propose a death match." I swallowed nervously.

"A death match?" Gon asked. I forced a smile onto my face.

"A death match seems to be a bit much, don't you think?" I reached for my katanas slowly as I created more distance between me and the scarred man. The man smirked.

"Then what do you propose?" My eyes darted around nervously and I wet my lips.

' _Think, Vi! How can you get out of this? Well, I could surrender… And let everyone down? But I might die!'_ I took a deep breath as my resolve hardened.

"Fine. I can do a death match." I heard gasps from behind me, but surprisingly no crash this time.

"Vi! What are you doing?" Leorio hissed. I ignored him. The scarred man smirked.

"I commend you for you courage!" He tensed as he got ready to attack. I didn't move from my position.

' _Ha. How ironic. This move is anything BUT courageous.'_

"Let the fight BEGIN!" The scarred man yelled as he leaped into the air with a battle cry. He was coming at me with a hand stretched out toward my throat.

I could feel the tension in the air as I backed away and yelled, "I SURRENDER!" The scarred man stopped in surprise and landed on his feet in front of me. I heard relieved sighs from behind me and I grinned nervously at the prisoner.

"What did you just-"

"Hehe… Sorry, uh, I gottagobye!" I ran back, full speed to Gon and the others as soon as the metal bridge started extending again. I sighed in relief as I got off of the bridge.

"Hey, Eb-"

"VI!" I was tackled into a hug and landed very painfully on the floor on my back. I winced.

"What the hell-" I stopped speaking as I felt something wet on my shirt.

' _So, she's either licking me or crying. I hope it's the latter. Not that I hope that she's crying, I would just prefer tears on my shirt rather than saliva. Although, now that I think of it… if she's crying she'll get snot on my shirt. Damn… whatever, let's just comfort her.'_ I patted her back.

"There, there." Ebony's shaking lessened and so did the dampness. She raised her face from my chest and I grimaced.

"... Ebony. This was a new shirt! And you just ruined it with your snot and tears!" Ebony sniffled and glared at me.

"It was not! You've had it on for months! I can tell because it smells!" I twitched.

"Oh yeah? It's not like you smell like roses either!" I threw Ebony off of me. I could see Leorio and Kurapika sigh in the back. Yup! We're back to normal again.

There was chuckling from the platform in the middle, where the scarred man still stood. "Alright… We win this round." There was a beep as the zero on the scoreboard above the cloaked people turned into a one. "If we win two more rounds, you lose. You won't be able to advance or turn back. You will be stuck here until the seventy-two hours are up. Should that come to pass, our sentences will be reduced by seventy-two years." He gave another evil sounding laugh and finally turned around to leave to his side of the room. Ebony and I shuddered.

* * *

 **Ebony**

Another prisoner came up into the light, his cuffs falling off of his wrists with a loud clatter. He threw off his cloak to reveal greasy hair and a sly grin. He had an incredible resemblance to a weasel. Kura-nii got up from where he was sitting and walked up next to Leorio.

"Regardless, we need to win three rounds and advance," he pointed out, warily eyeing the weasel man. Killua sighed.

"Who's going next?" Gon raised his hand like he was in a classroom.

"Me! I'll go!" Kura-nii, Leorio, and Killua went silent and just blinked at him. Leorio put his hands on his hips and looked down concernedly.

"Are you sure?" Gon nodded.

"Un!" Killua turned to examine at the opponent walking across the metal bridge.

"The next opponent doesn't look too strong."

"But you can't let your guard down," Leorio countered. He glowered at the weasel man. "He's still a criminal." Gon took off his backpack and put it on the ground. He seemed a lot more serious than a few seconds ago.

"Un. I know." He started walking across the bridge.

* * *

 **Hehe, so no offense to the Naruto fans who love Itachi. I certainly love him. Itachi is amazing!**

 **Okay, so! Isella of the wolf tribe just opened my eyes and I was like, "Holy crap. Is my decision to have their memories disappear ruining the story?!" So, I'm holding a vote! Please do vote. I'll have it up for a couple of chapters (So like a year with how slow I update) and I want everyone to vote! Even guests.**

 **Okay! So, the question is… Drum roll please! Should I have Ebony and Vi's memories of the series return to them? (How? Idk. I'll probably have them wish for their memories to return to them as a guest suggested.)**

 **A: Yes, completely.**

 **B: No.**

 **C: I should give them visions after they see a certain person or thing. Such as, Ebony and Vi see Pakunoda and suddenly have a vision of her giving up her life for her friends.**

 **D: Have them regain memories of the episode after the even happens and then have them remember a bit more that happens after that. So, if you will understand what I'm saying, Killua is retrieved after he goes back to the Zoldyck manor by Gon and his friends and then Ebony and Vi suddenly remember that particular episode and something after that like them separating and Kurapika becoming a bodyguard of Neon. You see what I mean?**

 **Just put a letter in your review (Something like… I choose a. Or Choice: a. Or I want a. Or just something to tell me you chose whatever choice you chose.) It'll help me more than if you say: It's up to you. The reason I put up a vote is so you guys can choose. Not me. So, VOTE! Please? *Holds up Gon with his puppy dog eyes***


	7. Die, Spider, Die!

**Hello again! I'm on a roll! Sadly, this is about to stop. I have ITBS this week. :'( If you don't know, ITBS is short for Iowa Tests of Basic Skills, which is pretty stupid in my opinion. I already have midterms, finals, and Milestones, I don't need another freaking test! Ah, what a pain.**

 **4 reviews the day this was posted? *Sniff* I feel so loved! I love you all! 3**

 **Anyways, let's get on with this.**

 **Reviews**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: First off, thank you for voting. Yes, that response was probably longer than the actual chapter. Like I said, I'm a talkative person. Yes, I was thinking about your suggestion and was like, "How can I make everyone happy, but still not have to go back and edit?" because I'm lazy. Visions are nice. I like visions. Apparently Abraham Lincoln had a vision of his death the night before he died. He dreamed he would get shot. He died at the exact same time and location that he dreamed about by being shot.**

 **Yes, my cousin _loves_ fanfiction, it's scary. And when she finds a particularly good one, she likes to rant to me about it. Well, I say she rants. She calls it 'lecturing'. Jeez... I don't know how you do it. I feel as if I would die before actually managing to get to 20 chapters, much less 65!**

 **Well, I have a lot of info crammed into my brain already, why not add more? Also, I tend to remember the stupidest things. Like, I can't remember my multiplication table completely, but I know that 'Stewardesses' is the longest word only typed with your left hand. Not saying your story is stupid, it just won't help in school if I'm thinking of barriers and crab biscuits. Man, Killua is either the bluntest child I have ever seen or the vulgarest. If that's a word.**

 **Thank you! Itachi is so cool... I think that was the first time I cried reading a manga when I heard his true circumstances. Anyway, I'm glad to see that I found a way to please you somehow.**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: Thank you! I kinda stole it from Tonpa though. C? Got it. Thank you for voting! You are one of the most loyal reviewers I have ever had in a story. Yeah, Ebony is. I think I made the last chapter a bit too dramatic, but I'll calm it down with this one. Thank you again!**

 **Guest: D, okay! I did! Thanks for voting!**

 **Loyal fan: A, got it! Thanks for voting!**

* * *

 **Ebony**

"Now then… As you can see, I'm not very strong." The weasel man pointed to himself.

I think that his name was mentioned at some point in time, but I wasn't listening. Too busy arguing with Vi. Speaking of which, now she's latched on to Kura-nii like some sort of deranged koala. I don't think he partially likes it, but he's way too nice to say anything. Well, he did say something, but Vi ignored it and I think that being the smart person he is, he knew that nothing would keep Vi from hugging him, so he gave up.

"I don't really enjoy fist fights," the weasel man continued. "Or other physical activities such as running or jumping."

 _'Oh crud. This isn't going to end up well.'_

"I do," Gon said.

"Oh dear," Vi muttered. She frowned at the two. Looks like she got the same conclusion I did. "So… the exact opposite of Gon? Great. This is going to go fantastic. With our luck, he will probably be smart. And Gon's not. Fu-" Kura-nii gave her a disapproving look. "Fu… fu...dge…" He nodded in approval before turning back to watch Gon and the weasel man. I snickered at Vi.

"Ha. You got in trouble~" I sang. Kura-nii sighed before lightly flicking my forehead.

"Focus, Ebony," he chided. I groaned. This was boring! I don't want to do this… Why me?!

"But I'm not to good at using my head," Gon was saying. My jaw dropped.

"Gon! You don't just tell the opponent that!" Vi shouted. I blinked.

"Wow. Even I'm not that stupid. And that's saying a lot." I looked at Leorio. "I don't know about Leorio, though." Said man gave an offended shout.

"Hey! I'm smart." I grinned cheekily at him.

"I know. I just like thinking otherwise." Leorio glowered at me before turning back to the fight.

"As I thought…" The weasel man grinned sinisterly. "So I came up with a simple game we both could play."

"A game?" Gon asked. His eyes widened and I think I saw his mouth drop a little. I blinked at them.

"Is that so surprising?" I asked Vi. She shrugged.

"Apparently."

"Yes…" The weasel man smirked. "It doesn't rely on mental or physical activity."

 _'... Then what kind of game is that? That isn't possible… is it? Well, yes it is, but it's just uncommon… I think.'_

"What kind of game?" Gon tilted his head in question. The weasel man let out a small amused snort before reaching behind him and shuffling some things. He finally held out two candles.

"We each light a candle at the same time. The one whose candle goes out first is the loser." I sweatdropped.

"What? That's it? That can't be it! You're lying! Usotsuki!" I frowned. This guy is fishy. Or… weasly. Yes, he's sly and suspicious! The weasel man ignored us and smirked.

"What do you think?" He asked Gon.

 _'No, Gon! Don't agree!'_

"Un!" Gon nodded his head. I facepalmed. "That's easy to understand," he said in relief. He gave a thumbs up. "Let's go with that!" I heard Vi's sigh.

"Simple minded people like him and Ebony are so annoying…" She grumbled. I twitched.

"Hey! I heard that!" Vi sighed again and didn't respond. "Don't ignore me!" Again, she gave me no response. I stuck my tongue out at her and hit her. And then I ran to the area farthest away from her as possible. Vi hissed, legitimately hissed at me, and her hair turned to snakes again.

"Shh!" Leorio shushed us. I inched closer to the edge, still with a good bit of distance between me and Vi.

"Okay, then!" The weasel man uncurled his fingers from the candles to show their surprising difference in length. Gon gasped. As did Kura-nii and Leorio. I just yawned, already expecting this. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Wake me up when it's over…" I mumbled sleepily. When was the last time I got any sleep? Killua turned red and sputtered.

"Wha- wha- wha- hey! Don't sleep!" I ignored him.

"Good night…" Killua sighed.

"... Night…"

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

"Hello, Ebony!" Monk greeted. He was somehow sitting on air. Criss-cross applesauce in the air. I peered at him.

"Monk. Are you sitting on an invisible rock?" He sighed in exasperation.

"This is the first time I see you in weeks and that's the first thing you say?" He threw his arms in the air, annoyed. "It's not 'Hey, Monk!' or 'Nice to see you again, Monk!' or even 'Hi, Monk.' It's just to ask if I'm sitting on an invisible rock?!" I shrugged.

"Aren't I supposed to be in the other world?" Monk sighed again.

"I'm just here to ask if you have any wishes you want granted. You have four wishes left. You wished for Vi's cancer to be cured and you wished for to have hair as long as yours." I thought for a moment. Actually, yes there was. We need some sort of advantage in the Hunter X Hunter world, otherwise, I feel as if we might die...

"I want… my memories back!" Monk frowned.

"I'm afraid that's a bit hard to do. You have three choices. You want your memories back completely? Or do you want visions? Or I can give you your memories back after you've been through the event." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? The answer should be obvious, shouldn't it?" Monk smiled mysteriously.

"I'll give you a bit to think about it." I yelped.

"Wait-"

"Tata! Until we meet again!" And he was gone.

* * *

Earth World

I sighed. "You know… this is a lot more boring when you're actually just watching instead of experiencing all of this. Is this how all gods feel?" I was literally just watching… me and Vi watch… me and Vi on TV.

"No! Gon! Don't be stupid!" Earth Vi was yelling. I should really have a way to tell them apart. Okay, Earth Vi is going to be called Violet and Vi shall be Vi. I floated down closer to the TV. Ah, so this is what is happening right now when I'm sleeping.

"Oh hey look! There's me! I'm sleeping! Well technically, I'm here and awake, but my body… is sleeping… Actually, this is rather odd. I'm watching me watching me sleep. So, in context, Ebony is watching Ebony watching Ebony sleep. That is very weird." I watched as Leorio and Kura-nii fretted over which candle to use until Gon decided he wanted the long one.

"Atta, Gon!" Violet cheered. "Oh wait… THAT FUDGING CUSTARD! HE MESSED WITH BOTH OF THE CANDLES! NOOOOO! GON! TAKE BACK YOUR DECISION!" Ebony and I winced from beside her.

 _'Sigh. This is incredibly weird to talk about yourself in what seems like third person, but it's actually a different person, but technically they're you… created from your memories…'_

"Shut up, Vi. It's not like they can hear you inside the screen."

"Well, yeah. But I can hear you now. Technically, I can just wake up and tell them what you just said, but that seems like a lot of work, so I won't do that," I said to them. Of course, they ignored me because they couldn't hear me.

"Why'd he choose the long one?" Violet asked. Ebony tsked at her.

"Obviously, even if it's rigged, the candle will still burn longer."

"Because a longer candle will burn a longer time!" Gon explained, holding up a finger. Violet facepalmed.

"You both are so simple minded. I bet if we were transported into the series-"

"You know, that actually happened," I commented idly.

"Which would never happen-"

"You'd be surprised." I started leaning back on the air and floating around them in a circle.

"You would end up with Killua-"

"Yup, I would end up with Fluffy." I nodded. "WAIT… WHAT!?" I lost my balance and nearly fell out of the air.

"Because everyone ships Gon with Killua because of ways of thinking-" I blinked.

"Well, yeah. But I prefer them as brothers." Just because I don't see the romantic relationship that people claim they have.

"And you have a very similar thought process to Gon at times."

"Okay…?" Both Ebony and I asked in unison.

"So… since you're most like Gon, you would fit the best with Killua." I gave her a lost look.

"What?" Ebony had a very similar reaction.

"Eh? Me and him? Well, yeah, he's my favorite character, but that's not true! I wouldn't go well with him!" Ebony protested.

"And I would be together with my darling Kurapika!" I shook my head at her.

"What makes you think that's ever going to happen? Kura-nii will probably find someone better suited for him than you." Ebony sighed.

"Yeah, right. I bet a monk is also going to appear in my room saying that he can grant your wish." I grinned.

"Yup!" And then, a thought occurred to me. "Hold up… if Vi still has wishes left, which I know she does, she could just wish for Kura-nii to love her… why doesn't she?" Violet scoffed.

"No way! I would never stoop that low! That's like all of the love rivals I've ever heard about! Sneaking in love spells/potions/concoctions to make their crush fall in love with them! That's no fun! Besides!" Violet did a mock hair flip, seeing as she didn't have any hair. "I don't need a wish for him to fall in love with me."

"You're confident," Ebony remarked dryly. I looked back at the TV just in time to see Gon blowing out the weasel man's candle. Violet also saw this and whooped, cheering Gon on.

"Go, Gon! You did it! That's my boy!" I blinked and stretched.

"I should probably wake up now." I thought about that idea for a second. "Nah, too lazy.

* * *

 **Vi**

"Alright. I'll go next." Kurapika gently pried me from himself and stepped forward, a determined glint in his eyes. I made a protesting sound in my throat, but let go.

"Huh, where's Ebony?" I looked around to see her passed out cold on the shoulder of an extremely red Killua. I grinned like the Cheshire cat and took out my handy dandy camera hidden in my pocket and took a quick photo. Killua was still red and didn't notice a thing. I know Leorio and Gon saw me do it, from the knowing looks they sent me.

Leorio bent down and whispered in my ear, "You better send me a picture of that later." I snickered and gave him a thumbs up. And then I turned to look at the love of my life and waved.

"GOOD LUCK, KURAPIKA!" Kurapika looked back, gave a small smile, and waved. I sighed. Isn't he dreamy?

His opponent threw of his cloak and I nearly retched. I know Leorio agreed from that strangled sound he made and his dropped jaw.

The prisoner looked horrendous with blue, blue, skin and tattooes, not to mention a freaking screw in the side of his head, something that looked like a permanent black eye, the lack of a nose was the most appalling, and the lack of teeth! Just… him in general was horrifying.

"Well, we definitely know who wins in the looks category," I muttered, looking at the blue Frankenstein with distaste. Leorio, with his jaw still dropped, nodded. Frankenstein gave a maniacal laugh. I shuddered. His voice was so… cringey. Ugh.

"Look here!" The blue… thing… pointed at his chest where he had nineteen hearts tattooed. "I've killed nineteen people, but it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number." He chuckled. "I'm glad I got to meet number 20." He chuckled, a bit more evilly. "I insist we put our lives on the line. I won't accept some half-assed contest." His grin widened. "Blood! Entrails! AGONY!" He started cackling yet again.

I sighed. "He's so annoying. I hate his laugh." Killua nodded in agreement. Looks like he was finally able to calm down his blush. Ebony groaned and shifted on his shoulder. Nevermind. It's back and redder than ever.

"Fine." Kurapika agreed rather easily. Ugly abruptly stopped laughing and stared at Kurapika in shock. Looks like he wasn't expecting such a brave man like Kurapika. "You can decide how we have this contest. I'll agree to your choice."

"O-oh…" He stuttered. He clenched his fists. "You've got balls. In that case, I also propose a death match in which we fight to the death." He pointed a finger at Kurapika. "However! Don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life." Another laugh. My eye twitched.

"Laugh again. I dare you."

"Very well. I accept," Kurapika said calmly. Ugly suddenly stopped laughing.

"Huh?" Kurapika threw off his tabard with a swift hand motion.

"Let us begin." Ugly flinched and held out a hand.

"Hold on. I forgot to mention. No weapons. We'll beat each other to death by using our fists. I'm still a prisoner, so I'm not allowed to carry weapons."

"I see. I understand." Kurapika took out his bokken and threw them aside. "Anything else? If not, I'd like to get started." Ugly seemed confused.

"Huh?" Then he snapped out of it. He took a deep breath and took a position that looked like he was sitting on a toilet.

 _'What the hell? Is he constipated or something?'_ I saw his muscles suddenly inflate like balloons, making him double in size.

"Hey now… is Kurapika gonna be okay? That guy looks dangerous," Leorio said worriedly. I scowled up at him. Kurapika's mine! I don't care if you're gay, but not for Kurapika!

"You don't need to worry," Gon assured him. Leorio looked at him in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because when I look at him, I don't get chills." Leorio peered at Gon.

"What does that mean?" Killua also looked over at Gon with interest. Suddenly, Ugly leaped into the air.

"I'll see you dead!" Kurapika jumped back just in time, as Ugly's fist shattered the ground where he once stood.

"Wow! He made a hole in the floor with his bare fist," Leorio breathed. Killua just looked on with a bored look.

 _'What's got him so bored, I wonder.'_

Ugly turned around and the sight made me gasp. He didn't look any worse, but on his back, there was a giant tattoo with twelve legs.

"The Phantom Troupe…" Leorio said. I frowned. The ones who apparently killed the Kurta clan. Gon looked at Leorio curiously.

"Really?" Leorio was sweating bullets.

"Yeah, I heard about them from Kurapika." Speaking of which, Kurapika still hadn't moved from his position on the floor. He slowly stood up, eyes shadowed by his bangs. Ugly chuckled.

"What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue? I'm Majitani! One of the Troupe's four kings!" I made a sound of realization.

 _'Oh. So that's his name. Ugly suits him better.'_

"Consider that first strike my way of saying hello. This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to…" Kurapika finally looked up and his eyes were blood red. He was breathing harshly. "Wh-what's wrong with you?" And then, Kurapika was gone. "Huh?"

Kurapika grabbed Ugly by his jaw and lifted him off of the ground with one hand. His other hand was clenched into a fist.

"O-o-okay! I get it! I surrender!" Ugly sputtered out, eyes wide in fear. Too late. Kurapika's fist met his face and he went crashing into the ground, creating a crater where his head was. Kurapika leaped back and landed nimbly on his feet. Killua whistled, impressed. My eyes were wide.

"Woah…"

"Consider this a warning…" Kurapika said lowly. "First, a real Phantom Troupe's tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they have killed. Third, never mention the Troupe again." He looked at the unconscious man. "If you do… I'll kill you." Even the prisoners seemed shocked at Kurapika's anger toward the spider.

"Kurapika…" Leorio swallowed nervously.

"Well, saw that coming from a mile away." Killua leaned back against the wall even more, shifting Ebony to make sure she didn't hit her head. Gon frowned.

"Un…" Kurapika gathered his stuff from the floor and walked back to the group. Ebony opened her eyes and immediately bounded to Kurapika, gathering him in a hug. Kurapika just stood there, still as a statue.

"You okay, Kurapika?" Leorio asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I don't have any injuries," Kurapika said blankly. I wanted to be the one hugging him right now, but he didn't need a fangirl, he needed his little sister, someone he could rely on more.

"Also, is it safe to be near you?" Leorio asked, backing away as Kurapika got closer, Ebony dragging him to a wall. I scowled and smacked him.

"Of course it is, you dolt! Are you a member of the Troupe? No? Are you a spider? No? Do you have a tattoo of a spider? No? Then yes! You can be near him!" I seethed. Aren't they supposed to be friends? Why are they treating him like this? Kurapika breathed heavily and put a hand to his head. He patted my head with his other hand.

"From the moment I saw him, I knew he was weak. And mentally… I knew that tattoo was a fake." Ebony squeezed him even tighter. "But as soon as I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red." He looked as if he was about to cry.

I made a decision. No one who hurt Kurapika or any of the gang will be allowed to live. And I know Ebony agreed with how tightly she was hugging Kurapika. "No more! You are going to the wall and you will rest!" I commanded Kurapika. I turned to Leorio, Gon, and Killua. "You guys will leave him alone." Ebony slowly guided Kurapika to the wall and made him sit down.

"Actually, to tell you the truth… even when I see a real spider, my personality changes, and I enter a frenzy." Ebony shushed him and pulled him into another hug.

"It's okay, Kura-nii! You're not all alone! You have me! And Ebony!" She blinked. "I meant me and Vi!" I scoffed. I had to lighten the mood somehow.

"You and you? How conceited."

"Shut up! I'm trying to comfort my adopted brother!" Ebony patted his head. "Ooh! Your hair is so soft!" Kurapika grabbed her and hugged her as tightly to him as possible. He was shaking. Ebony sighed and squeezed him back.

"There, there, nii-san. I'm here. So is Vi." His breathing evened out, but his shaking did not lessen.

"You should have told us sooner…" Leorio muttered.

"... This just means that the rage in me is still strong. I suppose I should be happy."

Gon whispered to Leorio, "Let's keep Kurapika away from spiders." Leorio looked at him.

"Definitely." I smacked them both on the head.

"Shush! And go fight, whoever's turn it is!" Leorio grinned.

"I'll secure our victory!"

* * *

 **So, the current results of the vote:**

 **A: 2**

 **B: 0**

 **C: 1**

 **D: 1**

 **PLEASE CONTINUE VOTING! If you want the next update, you have to vote! This isn't me threatening you purposefully, it's just that I'm planning to have her wish in the next chapter, but if I don't know what to do... So, want an update? Vote!**


	8. Omake Time!

**Alright, well I changed my mind about not updating. So, what will happen is until I have like… more than 10 votes, I will just update with fillers or omakes. Actually, maybe ten is a bit too much. I'll just upload this, see what happens and then update when creativity decides to whack me upside the head.**

 **Reviews! My favorite part.**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: Oh, well, it's nothing bad, usually about how Basil's parents are fudging custards and how much she loves Basil and etc, etc. Oh, there's also her jealousy rants where she goes "WHY CAN'T I BE AS GOOD OF A WRITER AS HER/HIM!" But you know, nothing much.**

 **100 chapters?! Jeez, I could never.**

 **Been there, done that. I just sent a PM because I reviewed every other chapter. Why does FF only allow one review per chapter if you're signed in?**

 **Thank you! Yeah, the Coloria arc will probably happen either after the Zoldyck arc and before the the Heavens Arena arc starts, or after the exam, before the Zoldyck ark. I'm thinking after the Zoldyck arc. Maybe their siblings will remember, maybe not... DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Thank you! No, I love your reviews, even if they are long. My friend has a reviewer that types an entire essay every time they review. It's astounding how they get that done.**

 **Faithful Reader: Hehe... it wasn't so much daily, as just a chain of short chapters... Yeah, creativity gave me a concussion with how hard it hit me. XD I know, right? Vi is awesome.**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: Thanks!**

 **Loyal fan: Wow, that's... I'm blushing. Thank you! I'm glad I have a reader like you! I'm glad that my writing can do that to someone! That's one of the main reasons I'm writing here now!**

 **Guest 1: Just did. D? Noted, it shall be added.**

 **Guest 2: Well, if you had bothered to read my author's notes last chapter and the chapter before that, you would know what the voting is for. Sigh, but B? I'll add it in.**

 **Lyprra33: Let me just say, you made my day with your review. Today was horrible and when I got your review, I literally rolled around in my bed squealing for like a full five minutes. A? Got it!**

 **Thank you! That's just Ebony and Vi's personalities! Though, lately I feel as if I'm merging them a bit and it's becoming muddled who has which personality. I'll go edit that later when I have nothing better to do with my life. Not that I have anything better to do other than watching anime, more like I'll edit when I don't feel lazy. Anywayz, yes, Vi and Ebony have two different mindsets, but at least their hearts are in the right place. I see their personalities to fit more with Kurapika and Killua. Kurapika would probably want someone intelligent and maybe a little eccentric and feisty. Killua, since many people ship him and Gon, I see his type as the simple-minded, stubborn type. Of course, she has to have some sort of cold part to her. You have no idea how many times I have wanted to make Ebony or Vi say something, but I couldn't because of their personalities.**

 **Ebony as a teddy bear? I see it! XD Ooh, how about Ugly Frankenstein?**

 **Ooh! I love Naruto! Who's your favorite male and female character and who's your favorite Hokage? (Other than Naruto, of course) Er, favorite episode/arc/season? Hmm, and if you could change one thing in the plot, what would it be? Or would you change it at all?**

* * *

 **Omake 1: Innocent Ebony, Dirty-Minded Killua and Poor Older Brother Kurapika (What could have happened in Ch 5)**

 **Ebony**

"Jeez, Fluffy! For a fluffball, you're really hard!" Killua turned to look at me with an incredulous look and red ears.

"I-I-I'm hard?!" Do you even realize what you said?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... you have a really hard back..." Killua flushed even more. Leorio snickered and Kura-nii glared at them both.

"Blackie... think about what you said. Do you find anything wrong with your sentence?" Killua said, running his hands through his hair. Leorio laughed harder. Kura-nii groaned.

"Uh..." I blankly stared at him. The heck? Why is he so red? Did I offend him in some sort of way? "No..."

"Yeah! There was nothing wrong with what Ebony said!" Gon piped in, looking confused. Leorio started hitting the wall in his laughing fit.

"Hahahahaha! She doesn't get it!" Kura-nii smacked him.

"Leorio!" Leorio wasn't affected in the slightest as he laughed harder. Killua's face was practically steaming now.

"Ebony... how do you make a baby?" Killua asked. Kura-nii turned his glare on him. Leorio's laughing died down to a snicker.

"Killua! Don't-" I scratched the back of my head and shared a bewildered look with Gon. That was easy to answer... was it a trick question?

"... A sperm and egg cell combine..." Killua twitched. Leorio erupted in laughter again, doubling over. I blinked. What was so funny? Kura-nii sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He walked over to Gon and I and gently started pushing us forward.

"Ignore those two, Ebony, Gon." Killua ran to catch up to us. Leorio stumbled after him, still laughing.

"No, Ebony. What's the process in making a baby called?" Kura-nii scowled and smacked the back of Killua's head lightly.

"Killua," he scolded. Killua didn't even flinch. I sighed. What did he want me to say? There was only one thing that it could be.

"Reproduction," I said flatly. Like seriously. I didn't even know that Killua was this stupid. You would have thought he was smart with the family he came from. You can't have a dumb assassin, right? Killua made a choked sound as he stumbled. Gon nodded.

"Yeah! That's why species aren't extinct! Because of reproduction!" I sweatdropped. Who would have thought that Gon was smarter than Killua. Kura-nii sighed and continued pushing Gon and I away from Killua. Killua quickly recovered and came chasing after us again.

"Hold up! Gon, Ebony, does the word 'sex' mean anything to you?" Gon shook his head with wide eyes. I nodded. Of course sex meant something!

"Yup!" Killua looked relieved. "It means gender!" And then, Killua's face fell. Leorio giggled.

"Hehe, sex means gender. I guess sex creates genders..." He muttered under his breath. I tilted my head. What did he mean by that? Gon made a noise in awe.

"So, when someone says 'sex,' it means gender?" I nodded.

"Yup! So if someone asks you your sex, you say 'male' or 'female'." Killua whimpered.

"Ooh. So my sex-" Killua whimpered again, "is male?" I grinned.

"Yup!" Kura-nii groaned and attempted to smile.

"Let's go. We should get going..."

* * *

 **Omake 2: A Look Through Kurapika's Eyes**

 **Kurapika**

The minute Gon, Leorio and I stepped out of the elevator, the other applicants glared at us. They were all cautious and wary about more competition. But one person did not seem to care about more competition.

"Ebony look!" A girl's high-pitched voice rang out. "Kurapika!" I stiffened at my name. I looked over at the two girls in the corner, a violet-haired girl shaking a black-haired one. The violet-haired one seemed to have been the one to call out my name. The look that Gon and Leorio gave me also implied that they heard her. I started walking briskly over to the two girls.

"A-A-Ah! Wait, Kurapika!" Leorio hissed, following after me. Gon also followed.

The black-haired one groaned. "I heard you the first time," she said lowly. Her voice was scratchy, she was most likely awoken by her friend. I pursed my lips.

 _'How did her friend know my name? Is it possible that they were Spiders?'_ I felt my eyes burn and turn red at the thought. I shook my head to turn my eyes back to brown and stopped in front of them.

"And shut up, someone might hear you," the black-haired one grumbled, smacking the violet-haired one upside the head. Neither had noticed me yet.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. Both girls stopped talking and the violet-haired one looked as if she was about to retort, but froze when she saw my face. The black-haired one looked defeated.

"Hello," she rasped out. I couldn't help, but cringe at her voice. She managed a tired smile, albeit a little forced. "Sorry, my friend here woke me up." I narrowed my eyes at them while my companions nodded. I needed to know how they knew who I was.

"How do you know my name?" The black-haired girl shrugged.

"We have information on all clans. Kurta included." My eyes widened. Is it possible-

I grabbed her by her shoulders. "Do you have any information on the Spiders? Or of any survivors of the Kurta clan?" I asked desperately. I needed to know if there was even the smallest hope that someone else had made it. I needed to know that I wasn't alone.

"Kurapika, she's-" Leorio attempted to say something, but the girl's companion interfered.

"Blondie. She's tired. Leave her alone." I glared at her. Being tired doesn't excuse her! She should be able to answer my questions with a simple yes or no. "There actually is a survivor." I stiffened and the black-haired girl's head snapped up.

"Vi!" She hissed. I inhaled sharply. My head was spinning. There was someone else. I wasn't completely alone.

"The survivor is-" The black-haired girl lunged and dragged 'Vi' away. I made a move to follow them, but Leorio and Gon stopped me. The girls whispered quietly and I couldn't make out anything. Suddenly, Vi paled. I frowned. Why did she pale? The black-haired girl sighed, got up, and started walking back toward us.

"We lied," she said bluntly. I felt as though I was stabbed. I couldn't breath for a second. The edges of my iris started to turn blood red. Leorio made an indignant noise and started ranting.

"Kids these days! You don't joke about this stuff! It seriously hurts a person!" I tuned him out and glare at the two girls.

" _What_?" I reached for my bokken when the black-haired girl continued talking.

"There are actually four other Kurtas than you." I froze. A bit of hope started seeping in and I crushed it. What if that was another lie?

"Really?" I breathed. The black haired girl nodded. "Who are they?" The girls exchanged looks.

"Two of them are us." I blankly stared at them. There is no way. No way that I could be that lucky. I had to make sure.

"Show me your eyes," I demanded. They closed their eyes and opened them. Both pairs of eyes were scarlet red. The black-haired girl must have seen something in my face because she hurriedly continued speaking.

"The other two-" I hugged her. There were others! And two of them were right here! One awkwardly patted my back and I nearly laughed. Looks as if she's as awkward as I am. The other hugged me back enthusiastically. And I have one who loves affection.

"Thank you," I murmured. I really was thankful towards the both of them. They were perfect and amazing and _real._

"For what?" The black-haired one asked confusedly. I patted the black-haired girl's head.

"For being alive."

* * *

 **Omake 3: I love you (I think)... You love me (I hope)... We're a happy family (I believe)...**

"It's okay, Kura-nii! We're here!" Kurapika hugged Ebony tightly. Ebony, his little sister. In the little time he's known her, she'd grown on him. Vi has as well.

 _'They're here. I don't have to suffer alone,'_ he thought.

 **'What if they die during the exam? Then you're all alone again,'** a voice whispered from the back of his mind.

 _'That won't happen! I'll protect them!'_

 **'You can't protect them from everything.'**

And so, he hugged Ebony harder, cherishing this moment. "Don't worry, Kura-nii. We won't leave you alone," she said soothingly, almost as if she had read his mind. He probably would have laughed at the irony of it all. A little sister comforting the older brother.

"I love you, Ebony..." He muttered into her hair. Ebony merely smiled and nuzzled into him.

"Me too, Kura-nii..." Ebony froze. "Wait, I didn't mean that I loved myself, I just meant..."

"Say it Ebony," Vi cheered from beside them. Kurapika felt Ebony twitch. He smiled in amusement. She didn't have to say anything. He knew what she meant. He was about to let go of her when he heard her say something quietly.

"... too..." Ebony mumbled. He blinked. He didn't quite catch what she said.

"Pardon?"

"... you too..." Ebony said a bit louder. Kurapika frowned. Still couldn't fully hear her.

"One more time, Ebony," Kurapika said gently.

"... I love you too..." Ebony buried her face into his tabard with a red face. Kurapika chuckled and patted her head. He opened his arms to Vi as well.

"Come on, Vi." Vi blushed and scurried into his arms, hugging him as well.

Yup, definitely one happy family with all three-

"Us too!" Gon and Killua jumped on the hugging trio, with Leorio following suit with a grin. The trio laughed and welcomed them into the hug as well.

A big happy family with all six of them.

* * *

 **Omake 4: Just Dreaming of Another World**

"Kura-nii!" Ebony waved from the top of the hill. Her hair was shorter than before, only falling to her collarbone. Killua was with her, holding her hand. Kurapika's eyes narrowed.

"Ebony, Killua, what are you doing?" Killua smirked at Kurapika and nuzzled into Ebony's neck. Ebony pushed him away, giggling.

"Stop! That tickles!" Kurapika glared at Killua. The white-haired teen snickered. Kurapika opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Vi ran up to the four, Gon and Leorio in tow.

"Vi!" Ebony said cheerily. Vi pecked Kurapika's cheek and went up and hugged Ebony.

"Vi," Killua greeted. Vi nodded at him. Gon bounded up to his best friend and tackled him in a hug.

"Killua!" Leorio sweatdropped.

"Gon, are you sure you and Ebony aren't related? The resemblance is uncanny." Said teens looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"No, they aren't, but Killua and I will be soon~" Vi grinned at the blushing couple. Kurapika frowned.

"Vi-"

"Kura-nii! We're sixteen already-"

"Seventeen," Killua corrected. Ebony shot him a dirty look.

"Sixteen and seventeen already! You don't have to worry about us anymore!" Kurapika sighed.

"Yes, you are sixteen, but I will always worry." Vi laughed.

"Kurapika, you sound like she's going to get pregnant! She doesn't even know what sex is. You don't have to worry for a long time." Kurapika's eyes grew wide at the thought.

"I do too know what sex is!" Ebony protested. "It's another word for gender!" She was ignored.

"It's not Ebony I'm worried about," Kurapika muttered, looking at the white-headed 17 year old. Said boy gave a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry, Mommy Kurta! I'll take good care of your daughter!" Kurapika sighed.

"Kil-"

"And you can't be a hypocrite, Kurapika. You and I are dating, so let Ebony and Killua be," Vi scolded. The tips of Kurapika's ears turned vermilion.

"But-"

"Ebony! Wake up!" Vi scolded. Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

"Ebony?"

"EBONY!" Ebony sat up abruptly. She was twelve again and Vi was sitting next to her, smirking. She had a camera in one hand for some odd reason and Killua was glaring at her.

 _'Mmmmm... I was so comfortable. I wonder what I was sleeping on... But I swear that I fell asleep sitting...'_

"Why do you have a camera?" Vi's eyes glinted.

"I'll show you later. Anyway," Vi changed the subject. "You seemed like you were happy. Did you have a nice dream?" Ebony grinned.

"Yeah." And Kurapika sighed.

* * *

 **Omake 4: Sleepy Cuddles (Companion to Just Dreaming of Another World)**

 **Ebony**

I yawned. It was about eleven now, and we were all lying around, doing nothing. Gon and Killua were next to me, taking a break from the skateboard and fishing rod. Vi and Kura-nii were reading a book on the other side of me and Leorio was already asleep on the other side of the room. That didn't make his snores any quieter, though. Why are we just sitting here, you may ask. The Hunter Exam was paused for now because of technical difficulties or something. I don't really know. Too many big words for my small brain.

I yawned again and stretched. "I'm going to sleep now. Night."

"Night," Vi said, not looking up from her book. Kurapika smiled.

"Good night, Ebony."

"Good night!" Gon said happily. I shook my head. How he was still so energetic was beyond me.

"Night, Blackie," Killua muttered. I closed my eyes and leaned back. Wait for it, wait for it, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

"Ebony!" Monk greeted. I tiredly stared at him. Oh right. For me, sleeping isn't rest, it's stalking another me and Ebony. "Shut up! It's not stalking! It's watching over!" Monk protested, looking almost offended.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Monk snorted.

"No! Stalking is also-" I yawned again. I just want to sleep for once! My brain should be shut off!

"Monk, I want to sleep!" I whined. Monk sighed.

"Alright, since I'm feeling generous today, I won't ask for a wish." I tried to grin, but I was too tired, so it was more like a mouth twitch. Monk gave a disgusted look.

"Don't do that again." He snapped his fingers and everything went black

* * *

 **Back at the HxH world**

 **Vi**

"I wonder if Ebony cuddles with people..." I mused, looking at the unconscious girl. Kurapika sighed from next to me.

"Vi... don't do anything to Ebony," he said evenly. I grinned. Normally, I would follow my precious Kurapika's orders, but not when I get the chance to see my OTP take place! Who's my OTP? Well, it was Gon and Killua, but now it's Killua and Ebony!

"Don't worry, Kurapika! It won't hurt them!" Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

"Them?" I chuckled evilly and crawled to Ebony. Killua and Gon were in the middle of a conversation, so they didn't notice me. Perfect.

"Hehe..." I rubbed my hands together, feeling like a evil genius. I could feel Kurapika's disapproving stare on my back, but that wasn't going to deter me!

 _'This plan is perfect! Just push Ebony and Killua together and BOOM! EbLua! Or is it EbKil? Or maybe KilEb? Or KilBony... Anyway, they'll get together!'_ I gave Ebony a light push and watched with scheming eyes as she fell towards Killua. I crawled away quickly so they wouldn't suspect anything and snickered inwardly as the white-haired teen jolted when Ebony landed on his shoulder. There was only a faint red on his cheeks, but red, nonetheless. Gon saw his friend's reaction and stopped talking, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Hmm, perfect. Now if Ebony would just move a bit..." I muttered. Kurapika sighed again and turned back around to stare at his book. "I swear to god, Ebony and Killua better get married on a boat, so I can say, 'The ship has sailed.'" I added as an afterthought. I heard Kurapika groan.

"They're twelve, Vi. They aren't going to get married any time soon," Kurapika said in an even tone. He may have spoken evenly, but I could see the stubbornness in his eyes. He probably wasn't going to let Ebony date, much less let her get married. I frowned that put a wrench in my plans.

 _'Ah, but isn't it cute how he's so overprotective? He's the perfect older brother!'_ A part of me squealed.

 **'Yeah, but I need an imperfect older brother for my plan to work,'** Another part of me argued.

 _'Oh... you have a point... what if we get Kurapika to get interested in us, so he's distracted from protecting Ebony? Then Killua can steal her away!'_

 **'... that might work.'**

 _'Yeah! We get our prince and Ebony gets her white-haired prince on a skateboard!'_

 **'... a white-haired prince on a skateboard?'**

 _'Duh. We all know that Killua is never going to ride a horse, so his skateboard can be a substitute.'_

 **'Ooh. Makes sense.'**

 _'Duh. Of course it does.'_

I came back to the real world just in time to see Ebony shift and bury her head into the crook of Killua's neck, her arms hugging his arm to her. I nearly lost it when Killua lit up like a Christmas tree. I saw Gon giggle too. Killua scowled and attempted to push Ebony away.

"Mmm... Kura-nii..." Ebony mumbled. Kurapika looked over at her. I snickered. I needed pictures.

Let's see... One picture of Killua... One picture of Ebony cuddling into Killua... One picture of Ebony falling into Killua's lap...

I smirked as in Killua's flailing, Ebony fell into his lap and immediately latched onto his torso. Poor Killua looked like he wanted to faint. Kurapika sighed.

"Vi, please go wake up Ebony." I groaned.

"But it's getting good!" I whined. Kurapika gave me a look. I groaned again and walked over to Ebony.

"Ebony! Wake up! EBONY!" Ebony sat up abruptly. I smirked at her, still holding my camera

 _'Wait 'til she sees these babies! She'll freak!'_

"Why do you have a camera?" Ebony asked tiredly. My eyes glinted. Like, if I had glasses, I would have done that eye glinting thing that people seem to be able to do easily.

"I'll show you later. Anyway," I changed the subject. "You seemed like you were happy. Did you have a nice dream?" Ebony grinned.

"Yeah." And Kurapika sighed. I inwardly erupted into laughter. Killua who was behind Ebony rubbed the back of his neck and turned away.

Ah, I love being evil...

* * *

 **Omake 5: Attempted Story Time (Also known as In Which Vi Couldn't Tell Her Story Because of Continued Interruptions)**

"Okay, Ebony! Want to hear a story?" Vi asked brightly. Ebony looked up curiously. As did Gon and Killua.

"Is there gore?" Ebony asked. Vi raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Ebony sighed.

"Violence?"

"No..." Ebony probably knew the answer to this question as it was fairly obvious, but...

"Romance?" Vi snorted.

"Yeah."

"Then nah." She and Killua looked back down at whatever they were occupied with. Vi's eye twitched.

"I want to hear, Vi!" Gon said brightly. Vi cooed and pulled the green-haired boy into a hug.

"Aw, see? Gon wants to hear!"

"Cool," Ebony said blandly. Vi glared at her. Vi smacked Ebony's back.

"Ow!" Ebony flinched and rubbed the injured area.

"Shut up and I won't hit you."

"This is mean. Kura-nii! Vi is threatening me!" Kurapika sighed. Leorio gave a partially loud snore.

"Vi, quit hitting Ebony. Ebony, quit annoying Vi." Ebony's mouth dropped as she made an indignant noise.

"Hey! I didn't annoy her!" All she got in response was another sigh.

"Ahem, anyway! Once upon a time... In a land far, far away..."

"Vi... you're stealing someone's words. That can get you in trouble," Ebony commented. She ducked just in time to have Vi's arm sail over her head.

"Quiet! In a small kingdom, there lived a princess. She was a very stubborn, ignorant, foolish princess."

"... I don't like where this is going..." Ebony muttered.

"SHHHHHH! Her name was Ebony." Said girl groaned.

"I knew it." Vi ignored her.

"The girl's parents were forcing her to get married. But Ebony didn't want to get married. She wanted to go take the Hunter Exam. But to take the Exam, she had to be male."

"This is turning out like every cliche story ever," Killua said dryly. A knife sank in the wall millimeters from the tip of his nose. Ebony blinked at the knife.

"Where'd you get that, Vi?" Ebony asked. Vi shrugged.

"Here and there. I have more..." She gave Killua a warning look. Said male gave her a challenging look in return. "Anyway! So, Ebony had a wizard use a magic spell to turn herself into a male, but there was a catch. She had to kiss a male every day for the spell to work. Inconveniently, the wizard was a female. So, Ebony set off to find a male to kiss!" Ebony smacked her head on the wall.

"Careful, Ebony. Your brain cell count will become negative." Another head bang.

"And so, she found a man! His name was..." Vi trailed off. She sneaked a look at Killua who strangely wasn't reacting at all. He just had a very blank look on his face. Ebony continued banging her head on the wall.

"Ebony! You'll hurt yourself! Stop it!" Kurapika scolded. Ebony sighed and fell backwards.

"Lalalalala! I'm not listening anymore!" Vi sighed as she looked at the snoring Leorio, blank-faced Killua, sleeping Gon, lecturing Kurapika, and scolded Ebony. She sighed.

"I give up..."

* * *

 **Omake 6: What Does Leorio See?**

 **Leorio**

When we first met Ebony and Vi, my first thought was about how rude these girls were to lie about something so important to Kurapika. You just don't do that. And then, later, when I found out that they were a part of his extinct clan, a part of me was relieved. So they had a reason to lie. But the other part was confused. Why would these girls lie about something like that if they knew who Kurapika was?

At first, it was as if they knew something we didn't. They joked around with us, but I could see another emotion that I couldn't identify hidden underneath the surface. Yes, I am not blind as everyone seems to think I am. I do notice these small things. I aim to be a doctor after all. My specialty is body language.

As we got to know Ebony and Vi more, I found out more about their personalities and my suspicions slowly ebbed away. Ebony was simple-minded, but cheeky and sarcastic. Vi was smart, but short tempered. I watched as Ebony and Vi grew closer to Kurapika and Killua, shattering their shells of wariness and caution. I saw as Killua and Ebony had a few sparks fly and how oblivious Kurapika was to Vi's affection. I saw Ebony comfort Kurapika in his bad times while I, as his friend, did nothing. Vi's hackles raised when she saw that and she snarled out insults that were brutally honest. Gon and I were left in the dust. But the girls made attempts to include us too, which I was eternally grateful for. Hopefully this group dynamic will last. It's too precious to give up.

* * *

 **Oh... so... hello!**

 **I'll update votes now.**

 **A: 3**

 **B: 1**

 **C: 1**

 **D: 2**

 **So, review! And vote!**


	9. The Movie Trailer of Life

**Hello everyone. I'm back… sorry for not updating, I should have stuck to my promise! I received fifteen votes from fifteen amazing people and ugh! I'm sorry, it's just… writer's block. And I had 15,000 words typed up… but I lost them all when my computer crashed while I was saving them. T.T Anyone that can relate?**

 **Anyway, speaking of voting, who wants to know which choice won?!**

 **DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A! With 7 votes!**

 **B had 2**

 **C and D both had 4 (One person voted for both)**

 **To be honest, I kinda wanted C or D myself because that seemed cool, but the readers get what they want! So, Ebony and Vi shall be getting their memories back completely.**

 **If anyone can get the name of the song in this chapter without looking it up, I will love you for life! This is one of my favorite songs ever! It is japanese and from an anime. I DO NOT OWN IT!**

 **Oh yeah, reviews. To be honest, I finished the whole chapter, was about to post it, and realized I had to respond to you fantastic people. Oops.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: It's true~ You are a heck of a writer. Well, here you go!**

 **Loyal fan: Aw, sweetie, as long as you review, I'll always respond to you! Reading your review made me giddy and happy too.**

 **angeldunn1993: Okay, but C didn't win, I'm sorry to say.**

 **Lyprra33: I have to say, you surprised me when I saw three reviews, all from you! But I enjoyed them all nonetheless. Fluff! Hehe, Ebony bears. We'd make it big! I see it now! We could make millions! Heh.**

 **Oh my god. Yes, yes, yes, YES, so true, yeah, and I know, right? Like seriously. If we all started wars based on crushes, well… the world would be nonexistent.**

 **Babies are made by a seagull? I was always told that you could get pregnant when you were kissed by a boy. Kept me away from boys for a while. And technically… sex does mean gender… hehehe… Yeah, it's cool to be hard! …that was a very wrong sentence and I will never say that again. Smoothness is a big part in their personalities as you can see. As well as my very suave moves. *Wiggles eyebrows* Luckily, Kura-chan didn't notice then! For now. Cliches suck, but you get hit with feels! Yes, Mommy Kurta is overprotective, but I guess that's a good thing… Poor Killua… And poor Kura-chan at times...**

 **Yay! I literally live to make people's days with my writing! Ooh, get me a copy of that book!**

 **ronaldmcdpmld: Congrats! A won!**

 **MasayukiNahari2000: Congrats! A won! Ebony isn't fond of PDA being shown to her, but she isn't incapable of showing it to others when needed.**

 **Guest: Sorry, B didn't win.**

 **Guest: Sorry, C didn't win.**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: Yes they are. And yes, poor Killua.**

 **ShadowAlphaClan: D didn't win. D: Hehe, see what I did there? With the D? Okay, I'll stop with the crappiness. Oh… thanks! But what stories have you been reading? Most stories are 1) Better than mine. And 2) With better OCs that are more well written than mine will ever be. Like Hunter x Hime, Sleeping Shadows, A Long Game of Hide and Seek, etc.**

 **Yumio the Dimension Traveller: First of all, I love your name. Second, did you get it from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles? Because that's the first thing I thought of when I saw your name. I'm sorry, I would have loved to have C or D, but majority of the population voted A...**

* * *

 **Ebony**

"Okay! I'll finish up the job. Toss that guy out and send in the next competitor!" Leorio pointed a finger at the prisoners. A prisoner stepped forward and laughed.

 _'You know… that sounds like…'_

"We can't do that." Leorio glared.

"What's that?" The prisoner continued moving forward.

"We can't move him yet, because his match hasn't been settled." I snorted. Beside me, Vi's jaw dropped.

"The match hasn't been settled?" Leorio scoffed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU LUNATIC?!" She screeched. I winced and covered Kura-nii's ears. He was still curled up with his face in his knees, so he wouldn't cover his ears himself. Poor, poor Kura-nii. Being subjected to this with no warning whatsoever. But to his credit, there was no flinching whatsoever. I don't know if it was because he wasn't paying attention or sheer willpower, but the fact that he didn't flinch is very amazing. As for me—sadly—I was used to this. It doesn't mean that the sheer volume didn't hurt, it just wouldn't deafen me.

"YOU FUDGING BATCH!" I saw Vi holler. I saw Leorio raise an eyebrow.

 _'A girl.'_

"Batch?" He asked with a bemused expression. Vi continued hollering at the prisoners so I took it upon myself to explain to Leorio.

"Well, so my- I mean our siblings, Cyan and Rose-" Kura-nii shifted, "the other two Kurtas-" Kura-nii looked up at me curiously, "don't like us cursing. So, Vi substitutes a couple of letters in here and there so technically it's not a official curse, but it is still a curse… If you understand what I mean." Kura-nii buried his head back into his knees. Guess he lost interest. Not that I blame him. My family life isn't interesting at all. I do wonder though... I petted his head.

 _'So soft…'_ My eyes closed as I leaned up against him, continuing to pet him.

"Smart," Killua commented. He eyed Kurapika and I with an odd look on his face. "That way you can curse and not get in trouble." I shrugged.

"Well, she still does sorta get into trouble because they know what she means, but yes. They don't scold her as much."

During this, Vi was still yelling in the background. "THE BLUE FRANKENSTEIN DID SURRENDER! I HEARD HIM!" The prisoner continued walking across the bridge to the platform in the middle, ignoring Vi. "AND HE SO OBVIOUSLY GOT HIS FACE BEAT IN, SO I HAVE NO FUDGING IDEA WHY YOU'RE SAYING HE DIDN'T SURRENDER!" Vi was jumping up and down by now, her jumps getting higher and higher and her landings rougher and rougher. Wait for it….

"Fudge!" Yup. There it is. She fell. The prisoner walked over to the unconscious Ugly Frankenstein and knelt down.

"He's still alive," the prisoner announced. "He was only knocked out. Did you forget? This was a death match. The fight doesn't end until one contestant surrenders or dies." The prisoner stood up. "He's still alive and he hasn't surrendered." The prisoner laughed mockingly and walked back to her platform. I huffed. Well, screw her.

"Tsk… Damned technicalities," Leorio spat, crossing his arms.

"But she's right," Killua said.

"I agree," Gon piped up. Leorio's eyebrow twitched.

"I see…" He turned back to Kura-nii with his hands on his hips. I glared at him. I knew exactly what he was about to do. "Hey, Kurapika!" Kura-nii didn't even twitch. "Go finish off that worthless trash!" Vi scowled at him and smacked him.

"No! Leave Kurapika alone! He's traumatized enough already!" I nodded and latched on harder to Kura-nii.

"Yeah! Leave Kura-nii alone!"

 _ **"Hey, Ebony."** _ A weird voice suddenly popped into my head, making me flinch. Kura-nii looked over at me. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. I grinned at him nervously.

"Hehe, I was suddenly cold-" Kura-nii's eyes suddenly flashed red and his hand slammed on the wall right next to my ear. I froze and let out a squeak as I felt the wind rush by my ear. What the heck? He brought his hand away from the wall slowly to reveal a smudged line of black on his hand. I squinted at it before sighing.

"Kura-nii… was that a spider?" Kura-nii let out a harsh breath. I sighed and put his hand down, re-positioning him so he was sitting against the wall again. I shook my head sadly.

'Poor Kura-nii. I feel so bad for him. I feel bad for tricking him too…'

'What did I trick him with again?'

'... nothing.'

Kura-nii turned to Leorio and with his eyes fading back to brown, shortly said, "I refuse." Leorio, who was in shock up to this point, glared and exploded.

"WHY?!" Kura-nii's fight went out of him and he sighed, going limp against the wall.

"The fight is over." He looked so tired and dead. I hmphed and latched on tighter if possible. Kura-nii looked so old and weary.

 _ **"Oi. Can you hear me?"**_ I gave another flinch. Kura-nii's head turned towards me and he examined me again. I grinned at him and let go, scooting away. His stare bore holes into me as I felt my shirt get damper and damper with nervous sweat.

 _'Who are you?'_ I wanted to smack the weird voice. I'm busy! And you're making me see like a crazy person! Not that I'm sane…

 _ **"This is Monk. I've come to see if you've made your decision yet."**_

 _'What decision? Also, can't you see that I'm busy here?'_

 _ **"The memories thing. And it has to be now."**_

 _'Why? Also, SHOO!'_ I gave Vi a look and walked away from the wall, further back into the tunnel with Leorio's shouts echoing behind me.

 _ **"Look, kid. Do you want your memories back or not?"**_

 _'Ugh! Fine. I want all of them back. Happy? Now go away! I'm incredibly busy!'_

 _ **"Okay, you'll have to come with me for a while then."**_

 _'What? I ca- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

"Oof!" I winced as I rubbed my butt. I glared at the floating Monk. "What the heck, Mo…." I trailed off as I noticed where we were. "Why are we back in the human world?" Monk smiled.

"Well, since you chose to have all of your memories back, I had to take you here. And since I can see you're in a hurry, I'll spare you the process of making a choice and just make the choice for you. I'll have to get Vi later… seeing as you are busy and if I take you both now, there's a possibility of you guys dying…" I opened my mouth to protest.

"Wha-"

"Bye!" And I was whisked away.

* * *

 **Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni**

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the bright light piercing through. For some reason, I couldn't focus on anything, it was just a bunch of blobs and blurs. A sudden pain hit my butt and I started crying. _'What? Why am I crying? And why do I sound like a baby?'_

 **Kimi no ashiato sagasu**

"Here you are, Ms. Ivory, a healthy baby girl!" I continued crying from the pain.

"Thank you. You may leave now," A curt voice spoke, laced with poise and elegance.

 _'... I recognize that voice.'_ That voice belonged to the woman who called herself my mother. Scarlet Ivory.

I wanted to talk to her, ask her why she held me with such gentleness when all I remember her giving me was neglect.

 **Douka towa no yasuragi**

"You're such a beautiful baby. You will grow up to be very beautiful one day." I was shocked. I had never heard such gentleness in mother's voice before.

I started laughing. For no reason at all! I just laughed.

 _'Why can I not do anything?'_ It was like watching a movie from the eyes of a character. You feel what they feel, you do what they do, but you can't do what you want to do.

"Of course, that's only if you become a proper young lady." I nodded.. or well, at least I _would_ have nodded. _There_ was the mother I knew.

 **Koko wa yume no tochuu de**

"Mommy, mommy!" I saw a pink blob rush into the room, followed by a slower moving blue blob. Cyan and Rose. If I'm correct, Cyan should be... seven now and Rose should be five.

"Rose! A lady does not yell like that!" Mother scolded.

 _'Says the yelling woman,'_ I thought dryly.

"Mother, may I see the baby?" Cyan's calm voice asked. I wanted to smile. I just realized how much I missed him and Rose. After the Exam, I'm going to give them both a big hug. That is... if I live...

"Of course, Cyan." I was moved into a smaller pair of arms. I giggled and cooed as I tugged at a strand of blue hair. A pink blob who I assumed was Rose also came in and tickled my stomach. I giggled harder.

 **Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku**

 _'Is this a memory? At least I didn't remember the process of being born. That would have been weird. I can't believe I remember this. Well... maybe I'm just going to relive my life. Oh joy. I'm a baby? Eleven more years to go!'_

"What's the baby's name?" Rose asked.

"Her name is… Ebony," My mother said softly, almost with fondness.

Everything once again went black.

* * *

After waking up again, I was able to actually focus on things and see. I was surrounded by adults, or which I assumed were adults as they were freaking HUGE! Everywhere I looked, I saw legs… and the occasional butt.

 _'I remember this! This is when I was two, no three... maybe four? Can't remember the exact age, but I do remember this memory. I was showed off to all my Mother's rich friends like an animal. So I guess this means that I'm not seeing all of my memories... just the worst ones. Well, I rather liked being a baby. It was nice.'_

"Oh, Madam Ivory, your daughter is beautiful," a woman crooned, reaching out to pinch my cheek. I flinched away. I didn't like her back then. She turned out to actually be a really sweet woman who sadly wasn't able to have her own children, so she cooed over others.

 _'Ugh. Why? I only remember this because of how much I hated this.'_

 **Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku**

"Yes, she will make an excellent bride one day," My head was patted by a middle aged man who leered at me. I shrunk back and looked to mother for help. She only glared at me, making a motion for me to curtsey. I did so, albeit shakily.

"Oh, she has wonderful manners!"

"I wish I had a daughter like her!"

 _'Look at all of these suck ups. And what the heck happened to the nice almost gentle Mother that I saw as a baby? I want that Mother back.'_

 **Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni**

The leering man ruffled my hair and smiled at me. I smiled back nervously. I recognize this man. This very scary, horrible man.

"Ah, Gouki-san! It's a pleasure to see you here!" My mother hugged the man enthusiastically. If I could control my body, I swear to god, my eyes would have popped out of my head and would be rolling on the floor right now. My Mother and enthusiasm do not belong in the same sentence whatsoever.

My mother leaned down and whispered, "This is a very rich and important man. Don't be rude to him." In the memory, I nodded, but I wanted to scream, 'No way in freaking heck!'. Of course, my body hates me, so I couldn't do that. If I was, maybe I could have avoided the next events in my life. My mother gave me one last threatening look and sauntered off, greeting some other guests.

 **Kimi no ashiato sagasu**

"Hime-sama… do you want to dance?" Gouki gave me what he thought to be a kind smile, but it just looked very strained and demonic. I shook my head.

"No thank you… Momm- I mean Mother told me not to dance with strangers." I did a mental fist bump. Yes! Go old me! Or would it be young me? Either way—go me! But Gouki would not give up and continued to try and get me to dance.

"It's okay, Hime. We aren't strangers. Your mother and I are very good friends," he cooed, reaching his hands for me. I looked around desperately and saw Cyan looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

I must have given him a pleading look, because next thing I knew, he grabbed me protectively and hissed, "Don't touch my sister!" I started crying, my entire body shaking violently and the rest all faded out into darkness.

* * *

 **Vi**

"Ebony!" I yelped as her body went limp and she slumped against Kurapika's shoulder. Kurapika snapped to attention quickly and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Ebony? Can you hear me?" He asked urgently. I didn't see the point of that, as she was obviously unconscious, but I'm pretty sure that Kurapika wasn't exactly thinking properly.

"Leorio!" Not needing anymore encouragement, Leorio rushed over. He took Ebony's pulse and temperature and then fiddled around with a bunch more gadgets from his briefcase before frowning. I took his reaction badly.

"Is she dying?!" I asked in horror. Leorio shook his head rapidly.

"No! … Actually, looking at her… she's perfectly fine. It's almost like she just suddenly fell asleep." I gave him a strange look.

"Isn't that basically fainting?" Leorio shook his head.

"No… Fainting is not the same as being asleep or unconscious. When a person faints, it's usually temporary and the person can be revived in a few minutes. Someone who is unconsciousness, however, won't respond to attempts to revive them. An unconscious person can't cough or clear their throat, which can be dangerous if something is stuck in their throat or airway." I blinked at him in amazement.

"Wow, Leorio! You know a lot!" Leorio blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So, is she going to be okay?" Kurapika asked, a hint of urgency in his tone. Leorio nodded.

"It seems so." Kurapika slumped back. He turned to me.

"Does this happen often?" I hesitated. Well… should I tell him? Bits and pieces of my old life were coming back now.

My conscious says I should say tell him the truth.

Basically, Ebony as my conscious says I should; since she never wanted to keep this a secret in the first place. But I don't think that's a good idea, seeing as we've basically betrayed their trust.

Well, not really seeing as…

Okay, just Kurapika… seeing as we kinda lied? Oh dear. And if my memories are correct, wronging Kurapika would mean wronging Gon (and Leorio) and wronging Gon would mean wronging Killua and wronging Killua means I'm going to die. Shit. Well, Ebony might save me… Killua probably likes her more which means he's less likely to kill her…but he still won't be happy. AND MY PRECIOUS KURAPIKA WILL BE UNHAPPY WITH ME! FORGET UNHAPPY, HE'LL BE FURIOUS! WHAT DO I DO?!

"Vi. Vi. Vi! VI!" I jolted as Leorio's scream ripped into my train of thought.

"What?" Leorio gave me a concerned look laced with suspicion.

"You never answered the question." I gave him a blank look. Question? What question? A lightbulb lit over my head. (Literally. A lightbulb popped into existence and lit up above my head.) Oh! That question!

"...Um… It's not often per say…" I bit my lip. This was going to happen every time Monk wanted a chat, right? Would that be often? "It's… often enough… I guess you could say." Leorio gave me a flat look.

"What the hell-"

"Tick tock, applicants! The clock is ticking!" A voice came over the speakers. Leorio's eyes widened. In the time they had fussed over Ebony, an hour had slipped by.

"Fudge! I'm going next!" I announced. There was no way in hell Leorio was going to give up fifty hours this time. We'd never make it! Leorio let out a shout of protest.

"But-"

"See you!" I sprinted as fast as I could to the bridge and quickly crossed it.

"Vi!" Kurapika shouted after me. I wiped away a dramatic tear. I'm sorry, Kurapika… I had to do it!

"Alright! Lady who was just out here before! I don't know your name, but come on out!" She stood up and huffed, walking to the platform.

"What do you want? I told you, the match-" I waved my hand at her. Her voice was annoying enough on TV, to hear it in real life, it was even worse. I took off my katanas and threw them to the side.

"Yeah, yeah. The match isn't over, I heard you. Wanna make a bet?" She fell silent.

"You can't go again, you've already fought." I raised an eyebrow when I suddenly remembered my fall and surrender. Dammit! I heard a yawn behind me and Kurapika's angry yells.

"Ebony! Get back here!" I turned to see Ebony mid-yawn, mouth wide open so you could see everything. I grimaced.

"Ebony! Close your mouth! What are you doing here?" Ebony smiled. I recognized that smile. It was the 'I-know-I'm-going-to-win-unfairly-so-that's-why-I'm-challenging-you' smile. I experienced this smile many times... yet I still fall for it to this day. I just trust in the fact I'm smarter.

"I'll do this one." I grinned and stepped back.

"Alright then! Just let me explain the rules!" The lady stepped in quickly.

"Well, as the participant, shouldn't she-"

"I'll explain the rules then!" Ebony cut in with a bright smile. She shooed me away with one arm. I made a face. Fine, have it your way. I returned to the group with a pout on my face. I wanted to do that match! As I stepped on the platform, Kurapika grabbed my shoulders.

"What were you thinking, Vi!? Going out there like that! And not only that, but you let Ebony take your place!" I felt Killua's glare burn into my back and I rolled my eyes. I fought down a blush from Kurapika's close proximity and gave him a reassuring smile.

"She'll be fine. She knows what she's doing." I pried his hands off of me—as much as it pained me to lose the contact—and turned back to the match. I do wonder, how does Ebony know exactly when to wake up at the right times?

"What do you have in mind?" The lady asked. Ebony smirked.

"Alright! Well, not to assume anything, but I'm sure you're not as powerful as the first guy was…so… I was thinking… maybe we could bet hours… and for you guys, years." I heard her stifle a gasp. And I had to pinch myself to hid a smug expression. We're so going to win.

"What do you mean?" Her voice, ever so innocent, shook slightly. I grinned. Having others fear you was great. Even if technically, she wasn't afraid of me, she was afraid of Ebony. But she would have been afraid of me!

"So, basically, we each have fifty hours to gamble with. For every hour we lose, that's one hour that we are held back and one more year that you have to remain in prison," Ebony explained quickly. I could see the smugness radiating off of the prisoner now. Her emotions had changed very quickly in a short amount of time. They went from shock with a bit of fear that I was able to read her mind to confidence that she was going to win.

I heard the cries of protest from behind me. I grumbled to myself. Those idiots didn't have confidence that Ebony would win. Well… to be fair though… If I didn't know what was going to happen, I wouldn't trust Ebony either. Not anything personal, but... Ebony isn't the best at this kind of stuff.

"Okay, I accept your terms," the lady said. The screens on the wall above the tunnel that I was in showed two 50's with a line between them representing the two sides. Ebony nodded and cheerfully walked over to the 'unconscious' body.

"Alright then, I want to go first!" The lady looked at her with a tilted head. Ebony crouched at the 'unconscious' body and attempted to flip it over. I say attempted because she couldn't get it to move whatsoever. She tried everything from kicking him to pushing him to attempting to lift him. None of those attempts worked. I could hear the prisoners snickering and I saw Killua facepalm. I snorted and sulked. If that were me, I could flip him over easily. Ebony eventually gave up and instead of being cool like Leorio was on the show, she settled for his wrist. I grinned as I saw her happy expression.

"I bet fifty hours that he's alive!" I heard the gasps of shock from around me.

"EBONY! DON'T BE STUPID! PLAY IT SAFE!" I rolled my eyes at Leorio's yell. Fool. Gambling is all about taking risks. You won't win if you play it safe.… Not that I've gambled before…

The prisoner inhaled sharply. "That's a little risky, don't you think? You can change the amount of hours you bet. You can't be sure if he's alive, after all." I smirked at her nervous tone. We're _sooooo_ going to win.

"What do you mean? You're the one who said he was merely unconscious so we couldn't hold the next match. Plus, I know I'm right! So I wouldn't I bet all of my hours?" Ebony asked innocently. The prisoner glared.

"Prove it!" She demanded. Ebony beckoned her over. She offered her the wrist and watched as the lady put two fingers on the pulse.

"See? He has a pulse!" The lady shook her head.

"I feel no pulse." My jaw dropped in shock. Of all the audacious, devious, sneaky- Breathe, Vi. It'll be alright. Ebony will be able to pull through. Right? She can just dangle him over… she's not strong enough. I watched with growing anxiety as Ebony pondered what to do next. She suddenly gave a shout of victory.

"I know!" She raced over to my katanas. Ah, my katanas. I left them there, didn't I? Ebony grabbed one of them and ran back over to Ugly Frankenstein's form. She unsheathed it and looked at the lady. "So, I'm going to stab him somewhere near the heart… since I don't know where it is… but he'll probably die and if he doesn't move away from the katana, it's your win, since even if he was alive, he'll be dead. But if he does move away, it's my win since it proves that he's alive!" I saw the lady nod and hesitantly agree to it. Ebony raised the katana above her head dramatically...

But there was one problem.

The one detail that ruined the dramatic flair this pose would have...

"EBONY, YOU IDIOT! THE KATANA IS UPSIDE DOWN!" I yelled. Ebony flinched and looked at her hands. Her pose was something I had seen in many movies and anime… however, the dramatic effect was ruined by the blade pointing skywards instead of towards the ground. Ebony sheepishly corrected herself and posed again.

"Alright, Mr. Ugly. The blade is about to come down. If you want to live, I suggest you move." And she started moving the blade down slowly. Centimeter by centimeter. I heard the crashes as Leorio and Killua fell down, legs sticking up in the air. Not even an inch down, the Ugly Frankenstein shot up, scrambling away from the blade.

"I FORFEIT!" He yelped. The lady glared at him. Ebony grinned as the board behind her flashed and showed her score as 100 and the lady's as zero.

"Yay! We get to pass!"

"Not so fast."

* * *

 **Whoops! Sorry about the cliff hanger... I lost my train of thought at that moment... so... yeah. I could have waited until I got another idea, but I wanted to update for you guys. So, as usual, review! And guess the song! Or at least the anime! Anime guessers get cake and song guessers get cookies, regardless if you're right or not. But! If you get the song and anime, you get your favorite HxH character for a day! Now featuring Hioska! Say 'Hi', Hisoka.**

 **Hisoka: *Wide smile* Hello~**

 **Me: So, yeah! If you want your favorite HxH character, we have them all! *Gestures at the characters tied up behind me* Hisoka was a bit hard to catch... but it's okay! We have him now!**

 **Hisoka: Don't forget the deal you made with me~ *Smirk***

 **Me: ... O.O Oh crud... fiiiinnnnneeee... *Drags Gon and gives him to Hisoka* Don't harm him mentally or psychologically... don't kill him... please keep him in one piece.**

 **Hisoka: Okay~ I'll be back for the second part of the deal later~ *Leaves with Gon in tow***

 **Me: ... what second part? Uh... Review please! I ask this as my possible last wish before Hisoka kills me!**


	10. (Un)expected Happening

**Okay, so sorry for not updating in so long, I was tired and had major writer's block for ages! Actually, this chapter is short because I found the perfect stopping point. And so, your next chapter will be uploaded when I feel like it. So basically in a decade. Jk, jk. I'll update in a few months. Maybe less if I get to it.**

 **Reviews**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: Why thank you! I hope this was worth the wait as well! I'm sorry for taking so long to update!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Is your story like Sleepless Shadows by Isella? She has a similar idea to yours! Thank you, I'm sure yours is just as great (probably more) as you think mine is.**

 **Every Shadow has its twin: Yup. Thanks.**

 **Loyal fan: Thanks, sorry for making you wait so long! Aw, thank you! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! I hope you have a spectacular day as well.**

 **Yumio the Dimension Traveller: Yes, it was actually one of the first anime I ever watched and it holds a very dear part of my heart. Yes, I'm sorry. Thank** _ **you**_ **for reviewing.**

 **NeKo19-94: Here ya go!**

* * *

 **Vi**

The six of us froze as the examiner's voice came on the speakers once again. Ebony looked up in annoyance.

"What now?!" The examiner chuckled omnimously.

"Well, I don't believe that this is fair. You have six people in this game of Majority rules. How does that work? You would have a tie. That's not right."

Leorio growled. "What the hell? You can't do this!"

"Yeah!" Gon agreed. "You designed this tower, didn't you? It's your fault!" The examiner sputtered.

"Wha-wha- …So? I'm examiner. I get to decide whether you pass or fail." Ebony blinked tiredly and to my and I'm sure everyone's surprise, she started crying. Like legit, tears were falling. She quickly wiped them away.

"Ebony? Are you crying?" I asked incredulously. Ebony quickly shook her head.

"N-no! That's not-" I stiffened at the sudden killer intent oozing out of Killua. He looked murderous and his claws were out. Kurapika's eyes were blood red as he got up and put a hand on his weapons. Ebony sniffled and tugged at Kurapika's arm.

"I'm not crying! I'm just having a-"

"It's okay, Ebony. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," I said, patting her shoulder. Poor girl, bursting out in tears in front of us. She must be so embarrassed. Although I have no idea what she's thinking, I'm frustrated too. Damn Lippo.

"No! That's not it!"

"Ebony, it's okay," Leorio reassured her.

"Guys, I'm not-" She sneezed.

And then sneezed again.

And again.

And again.

"Crying. It's an allergic reaction." She wiped away more tears and sneezed once more. Kurapika eyed her, but slowly his red eyes turned back into his usual grey. Killua also reluctantly reigned in his killer intent, but decided to scoot closer.

I frowned. "What is here that you're allergic to?" I asked. Ebony shrugged before sneezing again. "You haven't reacted at all this entire time." Ebony rubbed her face as she groaned.

"Ah, you must be allergic to the pollen of the Cerbara Lily." The examiner said, surprised. "What an uncommon allergy. Well, I guess then that you won't be able to pass the next part of the task." He seemed slightly apologetic, but not very. Glee seemed to seep out of the speakers as he announced that there was no longer any problem.

A door appeared in the wall next to Leorio. Along with the familiar writing of 'press X to open and O to not'. He jumped in surprise and suddenly a sickeningly sweet scent wafted through the air. Ebony's sneezes started up again along with coughing fits and she grimaced, clutching at her throat.

"Ebony!" Leorio knelt next to her. "Is it hard to breathe?" Ebony only wheezed in response. Kurapika also knelt beside her.

"Ebony. Are you going to be able to make it with us?" Ebony shook her head.

"Go-" she coughed, "without me." I glared at her.

"Absolutely not! Don't be fudging ridiculous! You've made it this far- you fell off of a cliff for god's sake! And you're going to back down now because of a stupid allergy?!" I shouted, waving m hands around to prove my point. Ebony gave me a look. She took off her bracelet and handed it to me. I snorted and refused to take it. Ebony's cheeks became splotchy as she also started to get angry.

"You think I want to be left behind?! I want to go too!" Cough. "But there's no way I'm surviving that."

"Well, one of you would have had to stay behind anyways! Majority rules, after all!" Lippo said happily. I glared at the speakers. I swear if there was a way to get to him, I would…

Looking around, I could see that everyone else felt the same way, judging from the glares. Ebony sat up and took in a deep breath.

"I'll try to catch up later." She looked at us. She grabbed my wrist and snapped the band on. "Go!" And with a speed I didn't think she was capable of, she pressed X for all of us and shoved us through the door. The door shut behind us.

 **Ebony**

I sighed and slumped against the wall. My face felt swollen and my throat burned from my coughing and sneezing. The door disappeared after they left and with it, the smell was gone as well. I probably was going to fail here. What kind of main character was I? Failing at the third to last Phase. Well, Killua failed right before the end, but he still made it farther than I did! I didn't even make it half way through the third phrase!

Not only that, but Monk decided to be a douche and not give me all of my memories so now I only remember up to the end of the Zoldyck arc. 'I'll give the rest to you later when I have the chance,' he said. 'The hard drive crashed,' he said. As if my memories were nothing but mere files.

I got up and stretched. "Hey, Lippo! Is there another way I can leave?"

"How do you know my name?" I shrugged, knowing he could see me.

"Well, it's your fault that I'm stuck here. You're the one who messed up your own Majority rules by adding another player. So let me out."

"Hmmmmm…" He seemed to think about it for a second. "You see, that would only be fair, but I'm supposed to narrow down the number of participants. If I let you out, then I'm not doing my job. Also, I don't want to."

"Well, this is unfair." Lippo snorted. I heard the munching of a cracker.

"As cliche as it is to say... life's not fair." I groaned.

"How would I be able to convince you to let me out?"

"You could go the way that was opened when you technically won," Lippo pointed out in a rare moment of kindness. I looked at the open doorway. Through the very scary prisoners. No thank you.

"But isn't that a part of the Majority Rules? I don't have my bracelet." Lippo hummed.

"I'll do this, then."

And I was suddenly going down a slide.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, clutching my staff for dear life. I was deposited in a hallway in front of a very confused Tonpa.

I looked at him and groaned. Why me? Tonpa recovered and looked at me. I blinked. Why was he looking at me like that?

"What does that mean?" Oh… didn't mean to say that out loud. I smiled at him sweetly. Well, I at least tried. I'm pretty sure judging by the look on his face that I just looked constipated.

"Nothing. I just got hurt by the landing." Why was I being nice to him? I don't know. But maybe it'll help me in the long run.

Tonpa gave me a fake smile. "Hi there! You're #20! I saw you at the fake examiner incident! The name's Tonpa. I've taken this Exam thirty-five times." I faked astonishment.

"Wow, Tonpa! You must be really bad at this!" Oh crud. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Dang it mouth, why must you do this?! Tonpa narrowed his eyes at me.

"That just means that I'll be even better every time I take it!" He said with faux cheer. I just looked at him. We stood there in silence for a while before I looked at my watch and frowned. 45 hours left. I bowed at Tonpa.

"It was nice meeting you, Tonpa!"

"Wait! I don't know your name!" I ignored him and raced off, looking for an exit. Seeing none, I slowed my pace and decided to look for traps instead. Still nothing. I'm very suspicious now.

Oh wait.

There was a door up ahead with writing on it.

.

.

.

And I couldn't read it. Really?! Couldn't there be like an English translation? Or at least a read out loud? I could wait for Tonpa, but I have a feeling that he'll read the wrong thing to me. Oh well. Plan B time!

"Lippo! Can you read me what's on this door?" I called out. There was no response. I tried again. "Lippo! Lipster! The Lip-man! Lippy!"

"Ugh. Never call me any of those names." Lippo groaned. I smirked. Success!

"I won't if you read me what's on this door!"

"... you can't read?"

"... not this language." Lippo was silent for a bit. I think I may have convinced him...

"Well isn't that your problem?" He asked amusedly. Or not.

I grumbled to myself.

"Come on! Just this once?"

"No. That's something you'll have to overcome." I twitched. Monk would be able to help. But Lippo would be able to see him. What do I do?

Tonpa finally caught up to me, huffing. "You run fast, kid." I looked at him.

"I'm stuck at this door." Hopefully he would read it out loud.

"What is one plus one?" He read. He gave me a weird look. I grinned at him sheepishly.

"Oh yeah! It's two!" The door opened and I walked in, only to trip and fall down another slide.

"Seeerrriiiiooouuussslllyyyyy?" I screamed. I was suddenly airborne, not touching the slide. I looked around in panic. Tonpa wasn't next to me; we split off in the slide, but why am I flying? Oh, nope. Falling now.

' _I'm going to die now. I'll become a splat on the floor. Just like a bug. I don't like bugs.'_ I held my staff in my hands, desperately wishing to fly.

"Please fly, staff. Fly, fly, FLY!" Of course, because I'm not a perfect anime character, it didn't work. Of course it doesn't. Why would my staff help me? I can't use Nen.

I miraculously landed on a soft, squishy object. Much like jello.

There was a pained grunt and I realized that I had landed on Tonpa. Guess he fell faster than I did because of his heavier weight. I hopped off of him and looked around.

We were stuck in a small room with five different doors. Of course, all of them were closed and locked and there were signs on them. Signs that I couldn't read.

"Now, applicants! There are five doors here, as you can see. They all lead to different paths! Read the description and decide which door you want to open. Keep in mind that only one person can go through each door!"

"What the hell?" I jumped as a voice came from the corner where three more applicants stood. All three were people that I had never seen before. One seemed to be a young musician of sorts with a flute in his hands. Really skinny, tan, and long messy hair that covered his eyes. I don't know what his flute does, but if he's made it that far with that thing, it's got to be strong. The other two looked to be twins. Both with pitch black hair and brown eyes, although one had two pistols and the other two daggers.

"So, who gets first pick?" One of the twins asked. The musician looked at me.

"We should give the child first pick. To up her chances." I gulped. I can't read the signs… what do I do? I should make that a wish of mine.

"No! That's not fair! If she's made it this far, she's definitely not a child!" Pistol twin protested. Dagger twin knit his brows.

"Still, she has a disadvantage. In a fight against one of us, she's most likely to lose." I pouted at that. It's true, but he didn't have to say it!

"That's why the strong live and the weak die," Pistol twin said sardonically. I raised an eyebrow. Well, someone's bitter.

"Still! It's common courtesy!" The musician said. I blinked. Maybe I should say something?

"Um…" I began.

"See? She even has the voice a child!" The magician proclaimed, gesturing at me. I blinked again. I seem to be blinking a lot this Phase.

"Ano…" I tried again.

"So? That doesn't matter! It could be an act!" Pistol argued.

"We're wasting time…" I grumbled. Like who cares? Just pick. Although… I'll probably get stuck with a bad path…

Of course, no one listened to me. Dagger gasped. "We're losing time!" The musician stopped arguing with Pistol. My jaw dropped. Are you kidding me?

Musician looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"We are!" I smacked my head. Why me? The musician turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, sweetie. How old are you?" I raised an eyebrow. I was tempted to say 'Stranger danger' cheekily, but seeing how he was one of the only nice people here, I held my tongue.

"...12," I mumbled. The musician didn't look surprised as he smiled at me.

"Take your pick, sweetie." He gestured to the doors. I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Look! She doesn't even want to choose!" Pistol butted in rudely. "Let me!" The musician glared at him and turned to me with a mildly irritated look.

"Come on, pick!" I swallowed. I guess coming clean might be better than picking randomly.

"... I can't read." The men all looked at me incredulously.

"You can't read?" They echoed. I nodded nervously. Pistol waved a finger in my face.

"How did you get this far then?!" I shrugged.

"Others read it for me." Dagger sighed.

"I'll-"

"No! If she can't read, she'll have to get the last one left!" Pistol declared. I mean, I guess that was only fair... maybe I'll get lucky and get a good path!

Dagger scowled at his twin.

"Brother! That's rude! She's just a kid!" Pistol opened his mouth to retort when I burst out in tears.

"I never went to school!" I sobbed. Everyone gave me an odd look. "I didn't learn how to read because mommy and daddy died!" I grabbed the musician's shirt and fell to my knees dramatically. Maybe I was overdoing it, but it seemed to be working. "I need to pass this exam and get money to feed my little siblings!" Of course, this is all bull, but if it works…

Tonpa gave me a suspicious look. Maybe he caught my lie? Probably. It takes a liar to know a liar.

The musician gave me a pitying pat on the head. "That's alright sweetie, but this is dangerous. It won't be easy to pass." I sniffled. Hopefully it was a convincing sniffle. By the pitying look in his eyes, I could tell the story worked. I guess all those years of throwing tantrums and faking crying to Cyan payed off after all.

"The first door says that it leads out immediately. Take that door." He pointed to the door on the far right. Pistol protested in the background.

I frowned. Now I felt bad. This musician was nice. And so was Dagger, albeit a bit cowardly. Pistol could go kiss my foot. I felt like I was taking advantage of them. Because I totally was. Oh well. His choice.

I sniffled again and smiled a teary smile.

"Thank you, mister! My name is Ebony! I won't forget your kindness!" The musician ruffled my hair. Great, now it's tangled and messy.

"No problem, kid. And don't call me Mister. My name is Riley." I grinned at him and skipped away to the door. I put my hand on the handle. Looks like it's unlocked now. I opened the door and immediately fell into a slide. I screamed in surprise and suddenly I was airborne once again.

I sighed. Not again. Why am I always in the air? I was momentarily blinded by sudden light—it was very dark in that tower—and when I could see again, I was in someone's arms. I vaguely registered the speaker announcing that I was like the twentieth person out.

I blinked. I saw the faces of surprised applicants around me. I made it out! Why do they look so surprised? Ha! I bet they thought that I couldn't do it! However… they all looked very nervous and fearful. Huh… I wonder why…

I looked up to see who caught me.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

It was Hisoka. I paled. Why would Hisoka catch me? He smiled at me very pleasantly and gently set me down.

"You should be more careful next time~" I nodded, still stupefied. However, not wanting my arms to turn into flowers, I was quick to thank him.

"Thanks, mister!" I took out a pack of gum from my pocket. Bungee gum. Hisoka's smile became wider and in a blink of an eye, the pack was gone. Hisoka sauntered away, opening a wrapper and popping the piece of gum in his mouth. I sighed. That was lucky. I don't know where that gum came from though. Or how I knew it was there. I contemplated it for a bit before I shrugged it off and left it as the wonder of anime.

I went to a corner and sat there, glancing at my watch. Twenty hours left. Twenty hours left and I had nothing to do. I let out a pained groan. My worst enemy was here. Boredom.

* * *

 **Earth Life**

Ebony and Vi sat, stunned at the turn of events.

"You!" Vi shrieked, pointing at Ebony. Ebony cocked her head.

"Me?"

"You! You! Why are you favored by Hisoka?" She yelled. Ebony grimaced.

"Uh? I give him gum?" Vi hmphed, turning away with her arms crossed.

"Not fair… and what happened to me? Where am I?" She melodramatically collapsed on the bed with a hand to her forehead. Ebony shrugged.

"Probably in the next episode." Vi popped back up and snatched the remote from Ebony and pressed play.

"...I was going to do that!"

"You weren't fast enough."

* * *

 **Vi**

After Ebony pushed us through the gate, the door magically closed and disappeared. I felt a bit guilty, but most of me was elated that I got to spend more time with Kurapika. That makes me a bad sister, but Ebony will be fine. Right? She's a main character so she won't die. Because that's not the type of anime this is. She. Won't. Die.

Killua also had his eyebrows knit as he glanced back at where the door used to be. I smirked inwardly. Aw, he's worried. My ship will sail! I will make sure of it! Kurapika had a very worried look on his face. He was staring at the door where we came from and Leorio literally dragged him the first few feet away.

 _'No fair Ebony!'_ I wailed in my head. Why does she get all of his attention even when she's not here? I sulked. Leorio ignored all of us and bulldozed through all of the plants, hacking away at branches with his briefcase.

There was a sickly sweet scent in the air as we walked through the foliage.

' _Good thing that Ebony didn't come with us,'_ I thought. She would have died with all of this pollen and stuff in here. I can't believe that she was allergic to something that didn't even exist in our world. It must be a side effect from coming here. Am I allergic to something?

"Vi! Watch out!" Kurapika, my knight, leapt in and slashed a vine away from my feet. I swooned. My prince in shining tabard wielding bokken. If Ebony was here, she would laugh at me. I heard snickering and my head whipped around only to see Killua snickering at me. Disappointment welled up in me and I looked away. I wish there was a way to communicate with her…

A flash of light suddenly blinded me. Monk was there in all his glory, floating in front of me.

"Your wish will be granted."

* * *

 **Mwahahaha! That's all folks! Drop a review as you leave! Thank you! Just kidding~ Here's an omake~ Hehe...**

I miraculously landed on a soft, squishy object. Much like jello.

There was a pained grunt and I realized that I had landed on Tonpa. Guess he fell faster than I did because of his heavier weight.

I hopped off of him and looked around. Huh. Black. Can't see a thing. I groped around in the darkness, hoping to find some sort of switch or something. My hand hit something soft and furry.

"Meow." I shrieked as I fell back and crawled away from the monster. Cats. I despise those snotty felines. Tonpa gave a surprised yell as I pushed past him and ran in a random direction. I let out a squeal as I bumped into another meowing thing. And the chorus of meows only grew louder and more and more cats made their presence known. Tonpa looked around in confusion.

"What is this animal?" I managed to push down my terror long enough to give him a deadpan look.

"You don't know what a cat is?"

"... a cat?" I stared at him blankly. How could he not know what those monsters were?

"You know? The furry monsters that have triangles for ears, glowing eyes, and sharp pointy teeth? The meowing furballs of hell?" Tonpa blinked. "Have you heard of a tiger?" He shook his head. I looked at him incredulously. Huh, Tonpa has a striped background. Must be anime effects. The background growled. I paled.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt!"

 **Now it's the end! Bye!**


	11. Doubts and Misgivings

**So, here's another quick update. But it's short because I'm at a crossroad and I don't know what to do... so you won't be getting another update for a while. So, here's what I have so far. Excuse the format, I did this in a rush, so quotation marks may look weird. Sorry~**

 **Reviews**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, I can empathize. Life doesn't want me to write apparently. Three arcs? Ughhhh. I can just imagine what a pain that will be.**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, it would be fun. I might make a spin off of that or at least an omake... Cats are vicious! Pointy teeth and sharp claws and *shudder*. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Vi**

The boys gaped at him.

"W-what are you?" Killua sputtered. Gon blinked and smiled brightly, almost as blinding as that flash of light was.

"Hello there!" Gon waved cheerily. Kurapika eyed him suspiciously.

"What wish?" He asked warily. Leorio just stood there, jaw on the ground.

"Monk?" I yelped. "What are you doing here?" Monk blinked and looked taken aback.

"You made a wish." He snapped his fingers saucily. "And I always grant wishes. As my real name is-"

"Person who always grants wishes," I grumbled. He nodded.

A book appeared in my hand. I blinked. What the hell?

"Vi! You know this person?" Kurapika evenly asked. Killua narrowed his eyes at me. I blushed and looked down at the book.

Oh shit. What do I do?

I changed the subject to try and distract them.

"What does this do?" I waved the book in the air. Monk pouted. I grimaced. That pout did not look cute. (Unlike Kurapika's I'm sure.)

Killua stared at Monk. He gave nothing away in his facial expression, but judging by his stance and what I knew of his personality from the show, he didn't like Monk one bit. Monk ignored the aura of death and patted Gon on the head.

"You're cuter than I thought you were!" He gushed. I cleared my throat as Killua's gaze became even more murderous. "It lets you communicate with Ebony!" I peered at the book. Killua tore his gaze away from Monk to look at the book.

This? A book is going to help me talk to Ebony.

Monk rolled his eyes at my disbelief. "Just open it." I opened the book and instead of pages, saw an image of Ebony. She was rubbing her head sleepily.

"What the hell? Why did-" yawn, "a hard thing hit me?" She rasped out.

"Ebony?" I yelled. She blinked and her eyes actually opened. Killua rushed over to me and knocked his head against mine in his rush to see her. He looked quite surprised to see her in the book, and the slight worried furrow in his brow left as he looked at her. Kurapika also walked over with a curious look in his eyes.

"Vi?" She yawned. "Hey, Fluffy…"

"Oi! Keep it down! Some people want to sleep." Someone yelled in the background. Ebony grumbled. I caught some words such as 'annoying' and 'hypocrite'.

"Ebony are you safe?" Kurapika asked urgently. That's my man, always looking out for others! Killua said nothing and continued staring intently at the book. Ebony grinned tiredly.

"Kura-nii~ Yeah. I'm safe." I narrowed my eyes. There were a lot of people in the background and for Ebony to be sleeping...

"Ebony… are you out?" She yawned again.

"Out of what?" I wanted to slap her.

"Of the tower!" She nodded.

"Wha- How?" I shrieked. She winced and sighed.

"I don't want to talk. Sleepy." I glared at her. Seriously? She's sleepy now?

"Talk," I hissed. My future husband stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I almost melted from the feel of his hand against my shoulder.

"Vi, first, who is this monk?" And, the feeling is gone.

I stiffened and Monk threw his hands up in exasperation. Ebony blinked, but said nothing.

"Why does everyone think that I'm a monk?!" He exclaimed. Everyone ignored him.

"Uh..." I said nervously. Brat, Gon, and Leorio leaned over me curiously as well. I looked to the book, only to see blank pages. That little- she ended the call!

"Vi?" My darling prince prompted. My eyes widened and I glanced around to try and find a distraction.

"Killer plant!" I pointed behind them. I wasn't lying, there really was a plant with teeth and very scary blades for leaves. It just so happened to be there at this convenient time. I love anime logic.

Of course, that annoying white-haired brat killed it without batting an eye.

Monk sniggered. I grit my teeth. Stupid assassination training.

"Um... he's my uncle!" I mustered out.

Uncle? What was I thinking? Monk laughed harder. Leorio raised a skeptical brow. Killua snorted.

"Uncle? You talk to your elders like that?" Leorio asked, hackles rising. I don't know why he was getting offended. Monk smirked. My brow twitched.

"Well, I talk to you like that, don't I?" I retorted dryly. Leorio grumbled.

"Well, you should treat those older than you, like this monk and I, with some more respect!" I scoffed.

"As if." Kurapika gave me a disapproving look and I fumbled to attempt to regain my good image in his eyes.

"I...uh…" I wracked my brain for some compliments. "Leorio, you're a good guy…" I managed weakly. Monk chuckled, saving me from further embarrassment.

"You should probably tell them the truth." My jaw dropped.

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to be like: Don't tell them or else the plot will change?" I asked shrilly. Monk rolled his eyes.

"You've already changed the plot. And I never said anything of the sort. You simply assumed that." Monk looked down at his sleeve clad wrist. "Well, I have… ah… 'monkly' duties to attend to. Tata!" And he left. I glowered at the place he had stood. Coward. Gon poked me.

"Ne, ne! What were you guys talking about?" I looked at him and groaned. Killua eyed me with a suspicious look. _You better be on our side_ , his glower said. The or else went unsaid but hung in the air like a bad smell.

I sighed. Where do I begin? And what about the clan? And Coloria? And Ebony is going to kill me. I sat, brewing over my dilemma as the boys eyed me suspiciously. I looked at my watch. Ah, time is ticking.

"I'll explain everything later," I promised. We only had 40 hours left. Killua opened his mouth to protest. He thought I was running away. Well, I was, but no need to put it like that. "I promise to explain. When we don't have a time limit." The others exchanged uneasy looks.

"That's right. We need to get out of here first," Kurapika finally decided. Leorio looked at his watch and made a noise of alarm.

"Woah! We better hurry!" Gon also nodded. Killua eyed me suspiciously, but went along with it.

* * *

Thirty-eight hours later, I tumbled out of the slide down, exhausted.

"Applicants… are the… out!" The speaker announced. I didn't really listen as I was in too much pain. I had to go through spikes and deadly mazes and ugh. I'm going to have bruises _everywhere_.

I grimaced and slowly stood up, only to be pushed by a stupid brat. I scowled at his back as he quickly rushed past me to the dozing Ebony in the corner.

He shook her roughly.

"Oi, wake up." Ebony groaned, but her eyes didn't open. Killua smirked and whispered something in her ear. She twitched, but still didn't wake up. Killua frowned and out of the sheer kindness in my heart (more pity though because I know how Ebony doesn't wake up easily), I walked over there to help him.

Kurapika and Gon followed. Leorio started to follow, but weariness won and he whispered something in Kurapika's ear and went to a corner where he collapsed on the floor in a heap. I glared at him.

How dare he whisper something so intimately in Kurapika's ear. Is the suspected romance actually there?! No. It's just something that fans made up! Kurapika is mine! If Leorio is going to be gay, do it with some other guy! What happens if Kurapika is gay?! Ah… I still have wishes left. And if I run out of wishes, there are sex changing surgeries for a reason…

ANYWAY… back to the topic.

I kicked Ebony lightly. Kurapika elbowed me and gave me a disapproving shake of the head. I'm being kind! Why am I being scolded?

Ebony grumbled and opened her eye. She quickly sat up.

"Vi!" Her eyes were wide and lit up with a curious sparkle. I could see what she wanted to ask. _Did you tell him_? Killua scowled (jealously in my opinion) and nudged her.

"Blackie!" Ebony turned and raised a brow.

"Fluffy. What did you wake me up for?" Kurapika knelt and ruffled her hair. Why does he only do that to her? I pouted.

Ebony smiled. "Kura-nii~" Kurapika gave her a quick look over. He deemed her good and stepped back, a satisfied expression on his face. Killua's eyebrow twitched. (Once again out of jealousy) He poked her.

"Blackie." Ebony looked at him again, but this time, Gon interrupted.

"Ebony! Are you okay?" He asked. Aw, what a cute kid. He's so sweet. Ebony nodded as Killua sulked (j.e.a.l.o.u.s.l.y).

"Yeah, I'm good. The stupid allergy settled down after a bit anyway. No hospital for me!" Kurapika's eyes widened as an epiphany struck.

"We should get Leorio to check you out!" He exclaimed. I stared at the pair jealously.

 _'Why does he never worry over me like this?'_ I asked myself as I watched him fuss over Ebony.

 **'Because he loves Ebony and not you,'** a small voice in my head maliciously whispered. Of course, there's that one voice that's a Negative Nancy.

 _'No! He loves me too!'_ I argued.

 **'He probably thinks you're annoying and clingy.'** I was at a loss for words. This voice knew all the spots to hit. It was probably true. I clung to him so much and that was probably annoying to him… no! I can't think like that! That's what the voice wants me to think. But...

 _'That's… not…'_ I weakly protested. It's not true. It's not true. It. Is. Not. True. If I keep repeating, maybe it will become true and more believable.

 **'Aw, are you going to cry? How pathetic,'** the voice spat. **'You're weak and pitiful. No one loves you as much as they love Ebony. You know, I bet that Kurapika will fall for Ebony too.'** I scoffed. This voice obviously has its facts wrong.

 _'No! He cares for Ebony like a brother!'_

 **'Of course he does,'** the voice mocked. **'Sweet little innocent Ebony can't do anything wrong. She suddenly has the affection of Kurapika. She's just like you. She didn't know him a month ago. Yet he treats her like family and you like a stranger.'** I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts.

I hardened my resolve and determinedly told myself, ' _He treats me like a friend. Not a stranger. Ebony is younger and therefore needs more protection. I'm strong. I don't need to believe anything this stupid voice says.'_

 **'My my, such a strong girl. But did you notice how she targeted him first thing, even giving him that disgusting nickname. 'Kura-nii'. Soon enough, he'll forget about you. Maybe he already has. And then she'll have stolen everything from you. She already has done that once before. Remember?'** I snorted. Ebony isn't smart or devious enough to do that.

 _'Yeah right. As if.'_

 **'Oh, but it's true. Can't you see? Just look deep in your memories,'** the voice purred.

 _'What the hell are you talking about?'_ The voice ominously chuckled.

 **'Oh my. I forgot that you purposely locked those memories away. My bad.'** I saw a small flash of a scene. Was that a memory?

 _'What? Who are you? Why are you saying that?'_ I demanded. Where did they get that unfamiliar memory? My head swam.

 **'Why, I'm you.'** The voice laughed. **'And you'll find out what I'm talking about soon enough.'**

I came back to reality to see Ebony still stubbornly protesting about going to Leorio.

Ebony shook her head.

"No-" Gon nodded.

"Yeah! Just in case. You never know if something will come back," he said in a rare show of intelligence. Killua and Kurapika looked surprised, but not shocked as they, along with normal Gon dragged a protesting Ebony to Leorio.

After all of that—waking up Leorio, getting her checked over, etc—I gestured to Ebony to go into a corner. She waved goodbye to Gon and Killua and hurriedly ran to catch up to me.

"So," she panted. "Did you tell him about the wish to be a part of the clan?" I bit my lip.

"… not yet?" Ebony gave me a stern look.

"… Vi…" I twiddled my thumbs.

"Well… what can I do? He'll be heartbroken…" Ebony gave me a confused look.

"So what did you tell him?"

"Nothing…"

"... WHAT!?"


	12. Halloween Omake

**So, this isn't a new chapter... Sorry! I'm still working on it, but I felt bad that I wasn't uploading. So here's a holiday special! One omake for Halloween, one for Christmas, one for New Years, and just because, one for my birthday! So, here's the Halloween prompt!**

 **I do not own anything you recognize in this story. This includes "This is Halloween", "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", and Hunter x Hunter. Not to mention the actual holiday. Yeah. I didn't come up with any of that.**

 **Reviews**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: Well, I have something in mind that's pretty fun to write. I dunno how fun it'll be to read, but it's fun to write. But... I don't know how to put it into words. So, it's essentially only an episode in my head right now. Thanks for the suggestion anyways!**

 **Every Shadow has its Twin: Yeah, you kinda see that in this chapter! And cats are scary. Never underestimate the horrors of cats.**

* * *

"IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Vi jumped to her feet with a grin on her face. Ebony groaned from her corner of the room.

"Vi, shut up. It's midnight." Gon and Leorio snored away while Killua glared at her. Kurapika sighed and covered his head with a pillow.

"But it's _HALLOWEEN_!" Vi shrieked, shaking Ebony harshly. Ebony raised her hand and smacked Vi's leg.

"But it's the middle of the night."

"Halloween!" Vi yelled. Ebony burrowed closer to Killua. With her head against his side, she closed her eyes again.

"Kura-nii... tell... quiet..." she mumbled, drifting off. Killua blushed and stopped glaring.

"Vi, please be quiet," Kurapika said tiredly. Vi flushed and shut her mouth obediently.

"Sorry, Kurapika." She looked around at the quiet room and shook her head in disappointment. "It's Halloween..." She sighed and reluctantly closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

 **12 hours later...**

"IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Vi jumped to her feet with a grin on her face. Ebony groaned from her corner of the room.

"Vi, shut up. It's noon." Gon and Leorio snored away while Killua glared at her. Kurapika sighed and covered his head with a pillow.

"Exactly! It's noon! Get up!" Vi tugged at Ebony's cocoon of blankets, dragging her away from Killua. Killua's glare turned harsher as Ebony was dragged further away.

"It's only noon."

"But it's _HALLOWEEN_!" Vi shrieked, shaking Ebony the cocoon harshly. Ebony wiggled and headbutted Vi's arm.

"Why are you making such a racket?" she grumbled.

" _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene._ _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright~_ " Vi sang, peeling back the blankets covering Ebony's face.

"But it's noon. You can't trick or treat."

"You should still be up by now! IT'S HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!" Gon finally got up and rubbed his eyes. Kurapika gave up on trying to block the noise out and got up, stretching. He stared at the commotion Vi was causing and then looked at the other side of the room where a sprawled Leorio resided. He slowly shuffled over to the other side of the room, sitting down as far from Leorio's snores as possible.

"What's-" Gon yawned, "Hollow ween?" Vi let out a horrified gasp. Ebony grimaced.

"Now you've done it..." she squirmed out of Vi's limp hands and inched herself slowly back next to Killua. She leaned on the wall and completely engulfed herself in blanket, only strands of hair peeking out of the top.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HALLOWEEN IS?" Vi yelled. Gon flinched back.

"Uh..." Killua scowled and went over to stand by Gon.

"Why don't you tell us what this Weeny Hallow thing is then?" Ebony's cocoon snorted.

"Weeny Hallow..." it giggled. Killua's ears turned red. Vi let out an offended squeak.

"It's Halloween! H-a-l-l-o-w-e-e-n! Halloween!" Gon and Killua gave her blank looks.

"... so?" Killua asked dryly.

Vi cleared her throat. "It's a glorious holiday where you dress up in costumes, try to scare people, and get candy!" Killua's ears perked.

"Candy? Like chocolate?" Vi nodded feverishly.

"All sorts of candy! Chocolate, jelly beans, anything!" Killua started to lean forward in interest, but he caught himself and looked away, feigning disinterest.

"People decorate houses to make them look scary, carve pumpkins and do all sorts of things to commemorate Halloween!" Gon stared at her curiously.

"So it's just a holiday made for scaring people and candy?" Vi shrugged.

"Well that's the fun part. There's a big meaning behind it, but it's long and boring. I like to think of it like the evolution of pumpkins from squash!" Ebony popped her head out of the cocoon.

"... Aren't those two different vegetables?" she asked dryly.

"... that's not the point. The point is, Halloween is an amazing holiday and you uncultured swine don't know about it!"

"Well, Halloween probably doesn't exist here..." Ebony said, yawning. Gon looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by here?" Ebony blinked at him blankly.

"Huh?" She asked intelligently.

"You said that Halloween doesn't exist _here_. What do you mean by here?" Ebony's blank stare didn't change.

"Eh?" Vi scoffed and facepalmed.

"He means-" She paled. "Oh shit." Ebony gave her a disapproving look for cursing.

"What?" She asked with a raised brow. Vi grabbed Ebony by her shirt and dragged her off.

"You idiot!" Vi hissed. Ebony stared at her.

"What?" Vi was so frustrated she wanted to strangle her.

"You said 'here' as in this world!" Ebony furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"You said 'here'!"

"When did I say 'here'?" Vi sighed and felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over her.

"Ugh... nevermind." She shuffled back to Killua and Gon where Killua stared at her suspiciously.

"What did you talk about?" Killua asked innocently. Vi gave him a strained smile.

"Halloween of course!" She sat up straighter. "WAIT!" She ran over to a duffel bag that appeared out of nowhere and rummaged through it, throwing out random items.

"What's she doing?" Killua and Gon stared at Vi, dodging various items that flew in their direction.

"AHA! I FOUND IT!" Vi pulled out a bunch of items and held them up in the air triumphantly. Ebony stared at the items with dread.

"Oh no." Vi cackled as she started walking back to Gon and Killua.

"Oh yes!" She grabbed an unsuspecting Gon and threw him behind a makeshift changing room (Which was just a curtain sectioning off a bit of the room), throwing a few items in there along with him.

"Wah!" Gon yelled as he landed. Killua stood up and started going to the changing room when Vi stopped him with an arm. He gave her a death glare.

"Wait for it. Gon! Change into the costume!" There was silence on the other side.

"Okay!" Gon said cheerfully, recovering from his shock. Ebony sighed from her spot on the wall and rolled herself back into a cocoon.

"This isn't freaking worth it."

"I'm done!" Vi squealed and clapped her hands.

"Come on out!" A very cute Gon with big wolf paws and fluffy ears came bounding out from behind the curtain. His furry tail wagged as he twirled in front of Vi.

"Tada!" Killua raised an eyebrow.

"What is the point of that? That's not scary at all."

"Aw, Gon, you look so cute!" She grinned and hugged Gon to her tightly. Ebony popped her head out of her cocoon to see what was going on.

"Eh." She popped her head back in. Kurapika opened his eyes, smiled briefly, and went back to sleep. Leorio's snores only got louder.

"Your turn, you brat!" Vi shoved Killua in along with another costume. Ebony peeked her head out of the cocoon in curiosity and inched her way closer.

"Do I have to put this on?" Killua groaned. Vi nodded.

"Of course! Now hurry up, Ebony's waiting." Killua's shadow didn't move.

"No. This is embarrassing. I'm not dressing up in this." He sounded petulant and a teeny tiny bit embarrassed. Vi snickered.

"Well too fudging bad. Hurry up or I'll come in there and dress you myself." She got a sly look on her face. "Better yet, I'll get Ebony to dress you." Kurapika made a disapproving noise as he got up and slowly walked over to them. Killua quickly threw back the curtain and with a red face, stood in front of them.

"No! No need!" He was dressed in a white long sleeved button up shirt and black dress pants with suspenders. A cape and fangs completed the look as vampire Killua stood in front of them, pouting.

"You look great, Fluffy!" Ebony said cheerily. She stood up, still wrapped in her cocoon, and hopped over to him for a closer look. Vi laughed at how much redder Killua became the closer Ebony got.

"I must agree, you and Gon look very nice," Kurapika complimented with a smile. Ebony gave him a curious stare.

"Why don't you dress up, Kura-nii?" Kurapika shrugged.

"I don't-"

"Come on, Kura-nii! I think you'll look good!"

"Yeah, _Kura-nii~_ " Killua mocked. Kurapika shot him a dirty look. He looked at Ebony's excited jumping and sighed. He looked a little reluctant, but turned his head towards Vi anyway.

"Do you have a costume for me, Vi?" Vi turned red and sputtered, fumbling with the other costumes in her hands.

"O-o-of couse! I meant corse! I mean of course I do!" She gave him a bundle of clothes shyly.

"Here you go..." Kurapika nodded and went behind the curtains. A few minutes later, he pulled the curtain back.

"Is this right?" He inquired, looking down at himself. Vi turned fire hydrant red and fell backwards, a dopey grin on her face. "Vi! Are you alright?"

Kurapika was dressed in a tattered white long sleeved button up with jeans. Bandages were wrapped around his head and right arm loosely. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, but his chest was wrapped in bandages so you couldn't see anything. (Bummer)

"Wow, Kura-nii! You look handsome!" Ebony marveled. Kurapika blushed and patted her head. Killua gave him a jealous look.

"What about me?" He grumbled. Vi finally recovered and sat up.

"Yeah, Kurapika! You look... great!" Vi's face turned red again.

"Vi, are you and Ebony going to dress up?" Gon asked innocently. Vi paused.

"Oh yeah! I did bring costumes. I even brought one for Leorio..." They all looked at the snoring Leorio.

"I'm already dressed up! See? I'm a cocoon!" Ebony said, hopping to prove her point. Vi scoffed.

"Uh, no. You're not getting off that easily." She shoved Ebony into the changing room with a costume.

"...seriously?" Ebony called out.

"Yes, now hurry up and change!" Ebony sighed. She stepped out of the changing room a minute later, looking put out. She was dressed in a short ruffly black dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. A pointy witch hat flourished with a bow was on her head and a small scepter with a jewel hung limply in her hand. She wore lace finger-less gloves and tall boots to finish the look.

"It took me so damn long to create that costume!" Vi huffed.

"You made these, Vi?" Kurapika asked with surprise. Vi turned red again.

"Well... uh... er... yes? Yes!" She stuttered out. Ebony snickered.

"You designed them well." Vi swayed with a love struck look on her face. Ebony mimicked her from behind, prompting laughter from Killua and a disapproving look from

"Vi, why don't you dress up?" Gon asked. Vi grinned.

"With pleasure!" She bounded into the dressing room. She came out of the changing room with a twirl and flung her arms out.

"Voila!" She was dressed in a black cloak with two small red horns on her head. A red tail hung limply by her side as she pointed her pitchfork at the group. She had on long gloves with claws on the fingers. Her height was boosted by black high heeled boots with studded jewels.

"So now... we go and demand candy!" Vi cheered. Gon cheered with her, his tail wagging happily.

"Eh, I'm just gonna go sleep-" Vi grabbed Ebony's ribbon.

"Oh no, no, no..." Vi smiled widely. "Where do you think you're going?" Ebony smiled back cheekily.

"Dreamland." Vi chuckled mockingly and dragged Ebony with her as she started walking.

"No, no, no! You're coming with us!"

"What's the point? Know one knows about Halloween!"

"EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT HALLOWEEN!"

* * *

"Trick or treat!" They chorused. The old man who opened the door gave them irritated looks.

"What the- Trick or treat? Why are you bothering me so late at night?" He growled, slamming the door in their faces.

"FUDGE YOU, OLD MAN!" Vi shrieked, smacking the door. Kurapika and Gon sweatdropped. Killua glowered at the door.

"Where's the chocolate?" He demanded.

"... I told you so." Ebony started walking away, swinging her scepter around.

"Wait! Ebony!" Vi grinned deviously. "I have a plan B!" Ebony stared at her cautiously.

* * *

"Tada! A Halloween Party!" Vi showed off the transformed room. A food table with all sorts of orange and black dishes stood to one side, a table of candy on the other. Leorio was sitting up drowsily dressed in his Frankenstein costume, looking around in confusion.

"Waz guin un?" He asked, yawning.

Streamers hung from the ceiling and jack-o-lanterns stared at them from each corner of the room. It was very simple, but effective in communicating the Halloween theme.

"Where'd you get all this? It's literally only been a scene change," Ebony wondered, staring at the decorations.

"Shh, the authoress was lazy and didn't want to think of a reason. That's why the decorations are so poorly described and this omake is poorly written. She should up her Halloween game!" Vi said foolishly, forgetting the authoress can do what she wants to them. Vi was promptly turned into an actual cartoon devil and stuck into a jar.

"Vi, don't be so mean to the authoress! She tried, she's just not that creative!" Gon frowned at them. Killua snickered.

"Yeah, we should get back to the story now." Vi cheered and started singing, skipping and throwing candy around.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year! With the kids trick or treating, and everyone eating candy and having fear!"

"How'd you get out of the jar?" Ebony asked, staring at Vi with confusion. Kurapika elbowed Ebony gently, gesturing for her to shush while staring at Vi with a smile. Ebony gagged. "I thought this was Halloween, not Valentines Day."

You're right Ebony, there will be more romance during Valentines Day for Vipika and Ebollua!

"What?"

Nothing.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Vi continued, handing out chocolate to Gon, Leorio, and skipping Killua. Killua hissed and nearly lunged at Vi when a pitying Gon gave him a chocolate bar. Killua took it happily and glared at Vi while devouring it.

"It's the best-bestest season of all!" Ebony opened her mouth to make a remark when Leorio sighed and shoved a chocolate bar in her mouth.

"Shh, kid. Just enjoy the show."

"With the candy collection and sugar confections when friends come to call!" Vi took a deep breath. "IT'S THE HAPPIEST SEASON OF ALL!"

Curtains closed.

"Bye!" Gon's muffled voice yelled from behind the curtain.

* * *

 **Well excuse me while I go die in a hole. That was embarrassingly bad. See you guys for the next omake on Christmas? Maybe Thanksgiving. But definitely Christmas!**


	13. Recap and Confession Attempts

**Uh... hey guys... long time no see? Sorry, I didn't follow up on those omakes... I just wanted to give you guys an actual plot chapter! So it isn't long because I haven't necessarily though that far ahead and I want it to actually be good, so here's a bit that I actually like! Enjoy and if you have anything to say, just review! It makes me feel nice! Also, if formatting is weird, it's because this was done on a phone... so... don't do that. It's hard. Okay, enough rambling! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Before...**

 **Vi**

"I'll explain everything later," I promised. We only had 40 hours left. Killua opened his mouth to protest. He thought I was running away. Well, I was, but no need to put it like that. "I promise to explain. When we don't have a time limit." The others exchanged uneasy looks.

"That's right. We need to get out of here first," Kurapika finally decided. Leorio looked at his watch and made a noise of alarm.

"Woah! We better hurry!" Gon also nodded. Killua eyed me suspiciously, but went along with it.

We came to the very familiar doors. One long way that'll take 45 hours… and a short way that only three of us can go through. There was a tense moment of uneasiness, but I broke through it by briskly pressing the long route for myself.

"What are you doing?! There's no way we'll make it!" Leorio yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"We can just break through the wall." I didn't have time for this.

Leorio and Killua gave me a blank stare. Kurapika's eyes widened in realization. My darling Kurapika is smart! He gets it!

Gon pouted. "That's what I was going to say!" He complained. I smiled and ruffled his hair. How cute.

"I see! We can just break through the wall separating them both!" Kurapika said with awe. I nodded. Leorio grinned.

"That's a good idea!" Leorio and Kurapika pressed their buttons. Killua looked at us dubiously, but then looked at Gon and contemplated. He silently also pressed his button. The door opened and I grabbed an axe.

"Well, let's get chopping!"

* * *

Thirty-eight hours later, I saw a small hole. I was sitting down as the boys were hacking at the walls because as strong as I am… I'm no match for the unrealistic strength they seem to have.

"Land hole!" I hopped up and pointed at the small hole. Leorio paused.

"...Land hole?" I shrugged.

"You know when you're on a ship and you see land, you go 'land ho!'? You know… Land hole…." I trailed off awkwardly. The pun wasn't funny when you had to explain it…

They sweatdropped.

With one last whack, the hole became big enough for all of us to crawl through. Of course it would be the tightest fit for Leorio, but he'd make it. I checked my watch. Two hours left. More than enough time. While the boys stood back and admired their hard work, I hopped through the small hole.

"Hey!" Killua complained. "Why are you going through when you did the least amount of work?"

Leorio scoffed. "Don't you have any manners? She's a woman. She shouldn't have had to do much as we did anyway!" I rolled my eyes and attempted to stand up, but my foot gave away and I fell, starting to slide forward.

"...Fudge!" I screamed as I picked up speed. There were cries of alarm from behind me.

"Vi? What happened?" Kurapika called. I squealed in pain as my foot hit a stray rock.

"Faaaaaallllliiiinnnnngggggg!" I yelled. There was no response and then Killua laughed.

"Ha! You fell, didn't you?" I didn't grace him with a response.

The door ahead of me opened and I flew out, tumbling on the ground. Killua strolled out calmly behind me and snickered at my state. I groaned in pain. Now my back is going to be all scratched...

"Screw you, you stupid brat," I grumbled, rubbing my poor bruised back. I looked around the room looking for Ebony and quickly spotted her sleeping.

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

 **Ebony**

"And that's what happened!" Vi chirped, standing up. "And we better go before-"

"Have you forgotten we can't leave this room until time is up? We still have an hour left," I pointed out, pointing at the giant clock. Vi sighed, giving up.

"We have to tell them… don't we…" She muttered, looking tired. I nodded, looking reluctant but determined.

"Better to get it out now than break their trust later."

"You have a point…" Vi grumbled, looking in the direction of the boys. "Why can't we do it afterwards?"

"Because afterwards Killua goes home."

"... What if we change that?"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Gon gets all his power and strength from!"

"..."

"Come on! We need to hurry!"

"When did you become so brave?"

"I don't know, but let's go before it wears off!"

* * *

"Uh…" My eyes darted around, not making eye contact with the four boys in front of me. Vi nudged me with a bony elbow.

"Come on, Ebony! This was your idea!" She hissed, shooting a nervous smile at the boys.

"Er… um… so…" I said awkwardly, shifting my weight from side to side. Four pairs of eyes bored into me as I looked stubbornly at the wall behind them.

"What is it, Ebony?" Kurapika asked, concerned.

"I have something to tell you…" I trailed off, chewing my nails anxiously.

"It's a really big secret," Vi added, putting an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

"It can't be a bigger secret than mine," Killua said, rolling his eyes. "Who can beat the fact that I was an assassin?"

"You can tell us anything, Ebony!" Leorio said, smiling. "But don't feel pressured. We can wait!"

"Ah…" I managed to stammer. I wanted to tell them, but I didn't want to see their horror once the truth came out…

"Ugh! Let me do it!" Vi grumbled, finally losing her patience. "Look. Ebony and I-"

"This concludes the end of this phase!" Lippo's voice boomed from the speakers. Vi's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Damn you, you stupid-" I elbowed her.

"It's alright. We didn't have a lot of privacy here anyway. We'll tell them next phase…" I muttered hopefully. "Or on the aircraft…"

"Aw, you guys are going to leave us hanging?" Killua whined.

"Let's make it next year, Ebony. I think this brat deserves to suffer," Vi said teasingly. I laughed, surprised at how genuine it was.

"Or we could never tell them!" I joked.

"Wha-" Killua sputtered. "You can't do that!"

"Watch us, Fluffy!"


	14. Surprise! It's Us!

**Ahem. So... long time no see! Erm... sorry about that. I was really busy and at a complete loss of what to write. Plus I think I'm losing interest in fanfiction. Not only writing it, but reading it. Not to be dramatic or anything. I'll try to finish my stories though. I'm not proud of this chapter, but I had fun writing some parts, so I hope you have fun reading this!**

* * *

After about ten minutes of avoiding the topic and their eyes, I finally controlled myself and got serious.

 _'We need to tell them. This is important.'_

"Okay. This is important, you guys!" I nodded to myself resolutely, feeling my cheeks heat up. I took a deep breath and looked up at the boys. I twitched with the effort of keeping the will to tell them.

"So… I'm sure you've been wondering where me and Vi-"

"Vi and I," Vi corrected, avoiding everyone's eyes. She stared at her clenched hands in her lap and breathed shakily.

"Vi and I," I said, shooting a glare at Vi, "randomly popped out from."

 _'Your mothers.'_

 ** _'Shut up! Don't be rude!'_**

"Yeah! Where did you guys come from?" Gon asked curiously. "Does it have anything to do with the monk guy from earlier?" My eyebrow twitched at the mention of Monk.

"You guys… aren't bad guys, are you?" Leorio asked warily, looking at us worriedly. I shook my head so hard I thought it would fall off.

"No-nope! No…. not unless… you know what? I'll get to that later. I apologize for all my crimes in advance." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"Your crimes?" Vi blurted out. When she saw everyone's stares move to her, she quickly looked down again. "They're not _your_ crimes… they're mine."

"Wh-" I sputtered.

"Shut up and tell the story!" Killua interrupted impatiently. I stuck my tongue out at him. How rude.

"Fine. So…" I swallowed nervously. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and noticed that it was Kura-nii smiling at me. That smile made me feel so guilty. Who knows how he'll react when he finds out the truth? That smile will surely fade, never to show itself to me again.

"You don't have to rush yourself, Ebony-"

"Yes I do! You don't understand!" I said, pushing his hand off and steeling myself. I gave him an apologetic look, but he had to understand that if he babied me, nothing would get done.

 _'I don't want anything to get done.'_

 **'This isn't about you.'**

 _'Yes it is! We're the same person!'_

 **'You know what? I don't care about their thoughts! Judge me! Hahaha….. I don't care. I don't,'** I told myself. I took a deep breath and began explaining.

"So it all began when a mysterious monk landed in my room. ThepowerwentoutandItrippedoverarock. Idon'tknowwhytherewasarockinmyroombutItrippedoverit. ActuallyIcan'trememberwhathappened. Idon'tknowifthepowerwentoutandItripped. Wellitdoesn'tmatter. AndthenIlookedupandViandMonkwerelaughingatme! MonkhadarealnameIforgot. ItwentsomethinglikePersonwhosomethingwishesbutanywaythat'snotimportant. Hesaidhecould-"

"Ebony, you buffoon. Speak at a normal pace!" Vi said exasperatedly. I blinked at her blankly.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. I thought I was speaking normally?

"You know what? I'm doing this. You can't do shiz right now." Vi sighed and pushed me out of the way so she could sit in my spot.

 _'Which was completely unnecessary, might I add. It wasn't like I was in the middle or anything. In fact, she was right next to me!'_

"What?! That's my line!" I protested. She was the one sitting there and staring at her lap uselessly!

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Vi**

"So enough of me acting like a freaking little shy girl! So let me translate Ebony's words. So basically Monk, also known as Person Who Always Grants Wishes, appeared in Ebony's room one day-"

"Wait. A strange man appeared in your room?" Leorio asked, frowning. I nodded.

"Yup. The power went out and chaos erupted, but anyway-"

"And you didn't call for help?" Leorio asked again, frown growing deeper. Ebony and I exchanged looks.

"Um… It didn't occur to us at the time…" I quickly continued, seeing as he was about to cut in again. "ANYWAY! When the lights came back on, Monk told up he could grant six wishes each-"

"Six?" Gon asked. "Isn't it three?"

I rolled my eyes. "I said the same thing. He said that he didn't want to be cliche. Which doesn't make sense seeing as six is a multiple of three-"

Ebony cleared her throat. I stopped my incoming rant and sighed.

"I don't know how many we have left I think I have like three and Ebony four or something but no one's keeping track but Monk. Anyway… so this is where this gets… weird…"

"Weird how? Did that Monk guy-" Leorio began. I quickly shushed him.

"Shut up! I'm going to explain. Sorry for the rudeness, but if you hadn't noticed, we have like thirty minutes left and I need to explain this all so save your questions for the end!" After the boys agreed, I continued briskly.

"Where was I? Uh… right! So in Ebony's room, we happened to be watching television! And there's this anime called Hunter X Hunter and—don't look at me like that, you fluffball! This is important! Anyway so guess who the main characters are! Don't because I'm telling you. You. It's you. You four boys are the main characters." I stopped talking to let that fact sink into their heads.

"We're the main characters?" Gon asked confusedly. "There's a show about us?"

"Okay, so I see the confusion on your faces so let me explain. We come from a different dimension? Planet? Anyway, we aren't from here… Where we come from, there's no Nen or Hunters or you guys…" I swallowed and took in a deep breath to steady myself.

"Nen?" Kurapika inquired with furrowed brows. My brain blanked for a second before I realized they didn't know what that was yet.

"Oh fudge, you don't need to know what that is! Irrelevant!"

"You focus on that one word when she told us we're cartoon characters?!" Killua yelled at him.

"Quiet, Killua! We need to finish telling you guys!" Ebony shouted. It's truly a wonder that no one paid any attention to us. It's like they didn't hear us. The power of anime (and fanfiction).

"Um so we got here with my wish and then I think we wished…" Realizing what that wish was, I changed courses. "Nevermind, _I_ wished that we would be related to Kurapika, Ebony has nothing to do with it!" I squeaked quickly, covering my head. I didn't want to hear their comments.

Stunned, the boys said nothing. I felt Ebony fidget next to me as we awaited the boys' reactions. Kurapika spoke first.

"So you aren't truly Kurta Clan survivors?" Kurapika asked quietly.

Neither of us wanted to answer the question. I didn't move from my position, but Ebony must have shook her head or something because the next thing I heard was the sound of someone getting up.

"I see." Kurapika's disappointment was tangible as he walked away from us. I felt the familiar burn of tears behind my eyes and closed them so they wouldn't come out. Still, I remained in my position.

"Girls, I hope you know the consequences of your actions," Leorio said to us quietly as he too got up and left. Ebony was stiffly sitting next to me, unmoving. The burning grew stronger and one tear finally escaped as I blinked harshly.

I heard nothing more so I guess the other two boys decided to stay. I peeked my head up to see Gon deep in thought and Killua staring at Ebony.

"You aren't going to leave?" Ebony asked dully, staring at the wall blankly.

"No! I don't think what you did is the best thing, but I think you had good intentions!" Gon said in a moment of seriousness. "You guys didn't lie about your personality or anything and you guys are technically Kurta! I think?" Gon frowned, puzzled. "And now we're friends!"

You really have to be thankful for Gon's bright personality. I smiled at the little boy and resisted the urge to squeeze him tightly.

"I agree." Killua finally spoke up as he leaned back on the wall. "I wouldn't have met E- you guys if you didn't wish to come here."

 _'He almost said Ebony. How cute!'_

"Thanks, shortie," I said, ruffling his hair to annoy him. He gave me a glare.

"Wait, does that mean you guys know the future?" Gon asked, eyes shining. I shrugged.

"Kinda? I don't remember everything." I scratched my head.

 _'Kinda sad, really. We've seen it so many times and we still don't remember anything. But we did have our memories taken away so… I guess that could be it? They're returning slowly, but surely…'_

"Cool!" Gon exclaimed.

"I think Ebony has a better memory than I do. She probably knows." I looked at Ebony who still hadn't moved an inch.

"Really, Ebony?" Gon asked excitedly.

No response.

"Ebony?"

Ebony was still silent.

"Ebony?" Gon touched her shoulder.

Not even a twitch.

"Yo, Blackie!"

Nothing.

"... Ebony…" I hugged her tightly.

One tear leaked out. Followed by another. And another. Soon there was a steady stream of tears streaking down her cheeks.

Ebony's breathing grew harsh and shaky as she began to tremble in my arms. She still was silent and staring at the wall. Finally, she spoke.

"I… feel so bad for Kura- Kurapika… I don't even have the right to call him Kura-nii anymore… he found out that who he thought were clan members were actually lying, pathetic girls…" Ebony sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"Ebony, it's not so bad for you!" I said in attempts to cheer her up. "You didn't lose the love of your life! I was going to be Kurapika's future wife! Well… I guess that's not possible anymore!" I said cheerily, smiling. Ebony snorted.

"It was never possible." Her voice was congealed and shaky and her eyes were red and puffy but her smile truly was blinding as she managed a weak chuckle.

"Hey, don't hurt my feelings like that!" I said, clutching my chest dramatically. Though the words actually kind of hurt. I really like Kurapika…

"Everyone could see that he didn't like you!" Killua laughed. I glared at him.

Ouch. That one hurt. Stupid brat.

"It's okay, Vi! You'll find someone one day!"

"Gon, you too?!"

* * *

 **Ebony**

"I. HATE. THIS. STUPID. BLIMP," I groaned out as I huddled against Killua and Vi.

I received half-hearted sympathetic pats on the back from Gon and Vi who were playing a version of checkers. Killua pat my head as well and went back to gorging on a chocolate bar that I found in my bag.

Gee, aren't I just a vending machine. Gum to Hisoka and chocolate to Killua.

… Kurapika and Leorio were in another room and avoiding us.

The blimp shuddered as it hit more turbulence and I grimaced as I gripped Vi and Killua tighter.

"I thought you got over your fear of heights," Vi said offhandedly while smirking at a losing Gon. Gon frowned and steam began pouring out of his ears.

"I don't get this!" He whined, losing to Vi for the seventh time that hour.

"It's not a game for noobs," Vi said, grinning as Gon reluctantly handed her another bill.

"Psh, let me play, hag! I'll beat your a-"

"Ack!" I yelped as the blimp shuddered again. "Get me off of this stupid thing!"

"Shh, I'm trying to beat this stupid brat here, Ebony!" Vi grumbled as she slowly moved a piece. Killua laughed triumphantly.

"Wrong move!"

I gave them both annoyed looks. I'm suffering here and they're focus is on a stupid board game. "Oi-"

"Just walk around for a bit. I think your fear's lessened anyway," Vi remarked with a scowl at Killua. I huffed and got up.

"Fine!" I began stomping off when the speakers crackled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have special guests tonight on this aircraft that will be watching your performance the next Phase. They will pick a few select candidates to work for them if they become Hunters," a voice boomed over the speakers.

I exchanged weird looks with Vi. What? This never happened in the anime. Or did it? No, I don't think it did.

"Woah! Ebony, Vi! Who are the special guests?" Gon whispered. We shrugged.

"Um… this never happened in the show…" I said confusedly. "I don't know what's going on."

"Can all applicants make their way down to the main room? I repeat, all applicants make their way down to the main room," Bean said over the speakers.

"Well, let's go find out!" Vi began walking to the main room. Killua scowled at her back.

"Hmph, I was winning too!"

"Hey, race you guys there!" Gon yelled, already running.

"What? Cheater!" Killua yelled, running after him. I sighed.

"I'm not fit enough to do this," I growled as I also began speeding up.

"Guess you'll be last then," Vi snickered, running ahead.

"Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I scowled.

"Eh. Who cares? As long as I get there-"

"Hello, #20," someone said. I jumped as I whirled to face the person who suddenly spoke.

"Hi, Hisoka!" I said cheerily. "Did you need more gum?" I tried to slow down my heart rate which had rapidly gone from tortoise to hare.

"I still have a few pieces left~"

"Eh, just take it!" I pushed the pack towards him. The pack of gum disappeared from my hand and Hisoka smiled widely at me.

"Thank you~"

"No prob!" I smiled back.

' _Now please don't kill me.'_

"Where do you get this gum?" Hisoka asked with a smile. I looked at him blankly.

' _Earth.'_

"Um, it's this kingdom called Coloria!" I said cheerfully, sweating nervously.

 _'I hope we have it there.'_

"Coloria? I see~" Hisoka hummed. "What store?"

' _WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT STORE?!'_ I shrieked mentally.

"Um, my siblings get it for me, so I'll have to ask them…"

 _'Cyan and Rose do technically get me gum… from the gas station. Do they have those here? They have vehicles so probably? But in the anime it said that they stopped selling?'_

"I see~ Do tell me soon~"

"Sure can do!"

 _'Huh. Actually he isn't so bad. But still kind of scary.'_

We finally reached the room after a long while of following the very slow crowd.

"Ebony! What took you so long?!" Vi shrieked. "You were the last person here! Not just out of us four but out of all the applicants!" I shrugged sheepishly.

"I was talking to-" I turned and no one was there. Hisoka was across the room along with Illumi's pinhead form. "Hisoka."

"Hisoka?!" Vi, Gon, and Killua yelled. I jerked back from the volume. Geez they had big lungs. No wonder they can run so long.

"He's not that bad! I think Pinhead is worse!" I defended.

"Pinhead?" Vi asked amusedly.

"Guildenstern, Gildarts, Gildatrucker, Gittarakur, I don't care what he's called, he's Pinhead to me!"

"You can't even pronounce his name?" Killua asked. "Even Gon can do that!"

"Yeah, even I can- Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Gon pouted.

"Attention!" Bean cleared his throat. "These two have travelled very far to be here today. Please welcome, the King and Queen of Coloria!"

I started choking on air. Next to me, Vi had gone still with shock. ' _King and Queen of- Cyan and Rose?!'_

"Ebony, are you okay?" Gon whispered. I was still choking, but waved a hand at him to show that I was fine.

"I'm-ack- fi-ack-ne!" I sputtered.

Cyan sauntered to the center of the room while Rose followed quietly behind. He tossed his head, making the shiny gold crown gleam in the light. Both were wearing really formal fancy clothes and their big freaking crowns. Way to be show-offs.

"Alright! You guys are the future Hunters?" Cyan asked flippantly. He flipped his hair as he spoke.

 _'Oh my flipping god, Cyan. Why are you such an embarrassment?' I inwardly groaned._

Apparently Rose thought the same because she nervously laughed while pushing Cyan behind her.

"Hello! I am Rose Ivory; some know me as Rose Kurta! You can call me Rose! This is Cyan Ivory/Kurta!" She chirped.

"Kurta?" I heard Gon whisper to Killua. I sighed.

 _'Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything!' I prayed. Of course… it didn't work._

She looked around. "Do any of you know our sisters?"

Whispers broke out as the applicants tried to find out who the sisters were.

 _'ROSE! WHY?!'_ I cried inwardly, wanting to curl into a ball and never see the light of day again.

"Wow! I wonder who their sisters are!" Gon whispered. I grimaced, wishing the ground would swallow me. Well maybe not because then I would be falling and that would be bad.

"Yeah, me-"

"Ebony!" Rose shrieked.

I flailed my arms in shock. I looked over to see my sweet, ladylike older sister hollering at me like a hooligan. Everyone's staring at me now and I truly considered free-falling over being stared at like this.

"Is Violet with you too?" Cyan shouted. Next to me, Vi sighed.

"Why us?"

Gon and Killua gaped at us. "You guys are-" Gon started to say.

"Ebony, Vi! Get over here!"

And like the Red Sea, the crowd of people parted and Vi and I were forced to walk through. All of their expressions had changed to those of surprise. Like they couldn't believe it was us of all people. Except Hisoka and Illumi. Those two were the same as ever. Hisoka was grinning slightly wider. Maybe.

I couldn't find Kurapika, but no doubt he still wouldn't be happy with us.

"Ugh," Vi muttered.

"Kill me now," I grumbled, slowly making my way there.

Rose smiled widely and hugged us tightly as we reached her.

"Oooooof. Rooosssseeeee…. Need…. Breathe!" I gasped out.

"Rose, they're turning blue," Cyan said, smirking. Thanks for the love, bro. Really appreciate it.

"Oh no!" Rose let us go and we fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Why are you so sweet but so strong?" Vi whimpered, massaging her ribs.

"These two are my younger siblings! Ebony and Violet!" Rose pulled us close to her, squishing us against her side. I squirmed in her grasp, but it only tightened the more I struggled. The whispers among the crowd intensified.

"Don't worry, they will not affect our candidate choices. In fact, they are excluded from the running completely." Cyan stepped forward with a smirk. "That's two less people to worry about."

"We would both like to get to know everyone during our last few hours on this flight to help determine our picks, so we will be going around, speaking to people!" Rose clapped her hands together happily. "I would love to meet all of you!"

* * *

"Why are you guys so intent on embarrassing us?" I whined as the crowd of applicants dispersed. Cyan and Rose grinned.

"That's because you guys are our little sisters! We are obligated as older siblings to embarrass you!" Cyan laughed.

"Now, I hear that there's another Kurta here?" Rose and Cyan became serious as they looked at us.

"Yeah… Kurapika…" Vi said awkwardly.

 _'I forgot. They think that they've been here their entire life… this is bad.'_

"I wouldn't go-" I tried to warn.

"Let's go meet him! Where is he?" Cyan said determinedly, looking around the room.

"Right here."

* * *

 **So, like I said earlier, I'm starting to lose interest in fanfiction. So my updates will always be this slow until I can find my love for fanfiction again. I might even go on hiatus for a few years. I'm sorry, guys. I'll try my gosh darn hardest to finish my stories!**

 **Um... Review? Please? It makes me happy**


	15. All of the Drama

**Hey again! So I didn't expect to be writing again so soon, but I just rewatched like the first couple episodes of Hunter X Hunter and felt obligated to write again!**

 **Review**

 **Isella of the wolf tribe: Why thank you! I'm not discontinuing it; if anything it's just a temporary hiatus. XD I love your little rant. If only it was that easy. But that wouldn't make enough drama :P**

* * *

 **Ebony**

"So _you're_ the Kurta?" Cyan asked, examining him. Kurapika nodded with a suspicious look.

 _'Cyan, just leave! I don't need this kind of stress right now!' I started scooting away from the two males, dragging Rose and Vi with me._

"Ebony? What are you doing?" Rose hissed at me. "Stop!"

"And you are from the other world?" Kurapika asked loudly with a frown. I flinched.

 _'This sucks. Why do I have such bad luck?'_

"... Huh?" Cyan gave him an odd look. "What're you talking about? Did your loneliness kill your sanity?" He asked, looking annoyed.

 _'Don't fan the fire, Cyan!'_

Kurapika narrowed his eyes.

"Are you also fake Kurtas like Ebony and Violet?" He spat, eyes flashing red. "You and your siblings have some nerve, soiling the Kurta name by claiming yourselves part of the Kurta Clan!"

Cyan's eyes also began flashing red rapidly. "What the hell-"

I watched the two males face off with a bad feeling. I hope they didn't start dueling in the aircraft. Apparently Vi felt the same way because she started stepping towards them.

"Kurapika!" Vi yelled. "I need to talk to you!" She pulled away from my hold and began dragging Kurapika away.

Surprised, Cyan backed away from Kurapika and his eyes went back to his turquoise hue.

"I have nothing to say to you." Kurapika pulled his arm away from her with a glare. "You betrayed my trust by lying to-"

"Look!" Vi sighed sadly. "I know we made a mistake, but Cyan and Rose have nothing to do with this! They don't know!"

Kurapika stopped, his scarlet eyes momentarily flashing back to his normal grey. "What do you mean?"

Vi grimaced, rubbing her temples. "Just… Come with me!" She began dragging him off again and this time, he did nothing to stop her.

"Ebony…" My siblings loomed over me ominously. "What did you do?"

I swallowed nervously. "Ehehehehe… um…"

"Explain everything."

 _'Oh crud. Vi, you traitor! Why'd you abandon me?'_

* * *

 **Vi**

"What is going on?" Kurapika finally asked as we reached an empty room a good distance away.

My inner fangirl was squealing at the feel of Kurapika's firm muscles, but I managed to squash her down to remain angry.

 _'I do not fear death, I only fear that my rage will fade over time,'_ my mind chirped helpfully. _'Wait, shut up! I'm supposed to be mad!'_

"Violet, hurry up. I don't want to waste my time," Kurapika said impatiently, arms crossed. I was saddened by the use of my full name instead of my nickname, though I should have expected as much.

"Okay, so…"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. I grit my teeth and tried again.

"First of all, let's get this straight!" I walked closer to him with every word, my finger stabbing into his chest. "You have no right to be mad at Ebony! It's not like she wanted to be a Kurta; I made the wish by myself without telling her!"

Kurapika's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak. I glared, slapping my hand over his mouth. Rude, but he deserved it.

"No! You've had your turn to be angry! Now it's my turn! What goddamn right do you have to fucking accuse us of soiling the Kurta name?! If you haven't noticed, we have these damn scarlet eyes too! I'm _soooo_ fucking sorry that I wanted to give you some form of family because I pitied you, but since you hate it so fucking much, fine! I won't hang around you and bother you! But to call us dirty? That was a low blow, Kurapika."

I paused to take a deep breath and hold back my tears. My pupils weren't the only red part of my face. At least the jerk had enough tact to show a bit of remorse. I removed my hand from his face once I was sure that he wouldn't interrupt.

"In… In fact, I can't even believe that you're fucking acting like this! You fucking two-faced piece of shit! What happened to the gratitude you displayed in the beginning?! You were so happy once you found out we were Kurta! And now what?! Even though we aren't Kurtas by birth, you have no right to call us fake! We… Because of my damn wish, now we're technically Kurtas by blood! You know what? Fuck you! You're an asshole!"

A few tears were falling down my cheeks at this point.

"Y-y-you shouldn't hate us! We had good intentions! Cyan and Rose don't even know about the wish! They believe that we've been Kurtas by birth! So don't involve them in this! Ebony shouldn't even be involved in this! Your anger should solely be directed at me! I made the wish! I started the lie! It's all my fault!"

My anger dying down and being replaced by a deep tiredness, I wiped my tears away and turned to leave.

"I never would have even wanted to meet you if I knew you were like this! I regret making this wish and if I could fucking take it back, I would!"

With that, I opened the door and left, slamming it behind me. I'm not sure what expression Kurapika had on, but I figured it was probably apathetic. From now on, I wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

I took a deep breath and exhaled noisily.

' _That was exhausting.'_

"VIOLET SNOW IVORY!" I jumped at the sudden scream and turned to see Rose storming towards me and Cyan and Ebony following.

"You are in a lot of trouble, missy," Cyan said, crossing his arms. I looked at a guilty Ebony.

"What did I do?" I asked in confusion.

"You know what you did," Rose answered, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Uh… no I don't," I said, wringing my hands together nervously. I hoped they weren't talking about what I thought they were talking about.

' _Ebony, did you confess?'_ I tried to look her in the eye. She was studiously avoiding my gaze.

"You lied to Kurapika and told him that you weren't really a Kurta!" Rose thundered.

I sighed and began to apologize for the wish.

"I'm s- What?" I asked, giving her a blank look. Rose glared at me.

"You told Kurapika that you weren't Kurta! How could you? You probably broke his heart! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Uh… yeah… I'm sorry." No words can describe the amount of relief I feel right now. I looked at Ebony with a smile. She grinned at me and gave me two thumbs up.

"I shouldn't be the one being apologized to, Violet! You should be apologizing to Kurapika!" I blinked at Rose tiredly.

"O-"

"She already did," Kurapika said, walking towards us. Apparently he finally decided to leave the room after like ten minutes of me nervously waiting for him to confront me.

"O-oh…" Rose said, surprised at his sudden appearance.. "Sorry, Vi. But you're still in trouble, young lady."

"Vi, may I talk to you?" Kurapika asked. My siblings looked at me then at Kurapika.

"Let's go, you guys! I'll introduce you to Killua and Gon!" Ebony said, dragging our siblings off. She gave me a worried look that I waved off with a cheeky grin.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, starting to follow them.

"Vi." Kurapika's voice made me stop for a moment.

Deciding to stick to my vow, I ignored him and continued walking forward.

"Vi," Kurapika repeated, this time grabbing my arm to stop me.

"What do you want?" I spat, glaring at him. "I told you that I didn't want to see your face ever again."

"I need to talk to you."

"I believe we've talked enough."

"I apologize for my actions and words."

I scoffed. As if that did anything. Excuse you, Mr. Kurta. I can hold a mean grudge.

"As if that changes anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go-"

"Vi, I'm sorry. I impulsively acted out because I was hurt-"

"So was I!" I finally faced him, cheeks beginning to redden in anger. "I was so hurt that the guy that I liked suddenly decided that we were less than the dirt on his shoe!"

Kurapika's eyes widened. "Vi-"

"And all because I decided to care enough to want to have some form of relationship with you, even if it was just one between clan members!" I sniffled. "Don't worry. I won't get involved with you anymore. I-"

"Vi! Be quiet and listen to me!" Kurapika finally shouted. "I admit that I was in the wrong. I am not proud of the way I acted. But you have to look at it from my perspective. I believed that you had survived the massacre, been through the same trauma I had been through, only to find out that you just wished to be like me."

Well that put a damper on things. I didn't realize that he could have looked at it like that. Now _I_ feel bad.

"You… you're right." I sighed for the upteenth time. "I guess that does seem… horrible. I guess we both misplaced our anger. I also apologize."

We smiled at each other. All was forgiven momentarily.

"Also, about your feelings…" Kurapika said awkwardly.

My face lit up like a candle. Oh shit. I really did say that, didn't I? I mean he should have known…

"You-you don't have to respon-" I stuttered, turning redder and redder with each passing second.

"I do not have those kinds of feelings for you."

' _Ouch. Well that's to be expected.'_ I pushed down the growing disappointment and tried to smile.

"Well I expected that!" I said cheerfully with a grin, trying to hide my bruised heart.

"But perhaps I could develop those feelings with time." With those words, he pat my shoulder and walked off, leaving me with a malfunctioning brain.

"W...habababa….eh…..?"

* * *

 **Ebony**

"And this is Baldzo-" I said, pointing to the ninja doing push-ups in the corner.

"Hanzo," he corrected, a tick mark on his forehead.

"Bald Hanzo."

"You-"

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Hanzo!" Rose said, with a smile. Baldzo turned red and looked away.

"Y-you too…"

"Hanzo, what is your reason for becoming a Hunter?" My brother butted in, glaring at the ninja.

"Well I-"

Boredly, I wandered away so I didn't have to listen to the conversation. For the past hour I had heard the same question asked over and over and over again. Why can't my siblings have creative questions?

While walking, I bumped into a wall.

"That's odd. I didn't think there was a wall here."

"Ebony," the wall said.

My throat suddenly became dry as I heard the wall's voice. I knew who that was.

"..." I didn't answer as I avoided looking up.

' _Oh crud. Just apologize and run. Apologize and run. Hurry!'_

"S-s-sorry!" I muttered and sprinted away as fast as my legs could take me. Of course I didn't get far because his legs are longer than mine. Curse these short legs of mine.

"Ebony!" He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hi," I said quietly, wanting to disappear.

"Ebony, I want to talk to you," Kurapika said, dragging me off.

"O-okay…" I obediently didn't struggle as he dragged me off to some empty hallway.

"I apologize for my actions the past few days."

Well that was unexpected.

"Uh… it's fine?" I said, still not understanding the sudden apology.

"I'm glad," Kurapika said, smiling in relief. Suddenly, all the frustration and hurt I felt over the past few days hit me hard.

"Uwah, Kura-nii, I missed you!" I cried, hugging him tightly. I felt him stroke my head.

"I'm sorry, Ebony." He did truly sound apologetic.

"Don't do it again! It was really mean of you! I didn't mean to lie to you!" I said into his white shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said again, sounding a bit amused. How dare he?

"Waaahhhh! Kura-nii!" I said childishly, wanting to cling onto him forever.

"There, there." He patted my back comfortingly.

"Kura-nii… I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, Ebony. We were both in the wrong."

"No, I meant that I got your clothes dirty..."

Kura-nii laughed.

"It's fine."

* * *

 **I promise to finish this story! I, Silver, swear! This is the only story I'm writing, so if I don't finish, that's pathetic of me. (if you didn't know this is a shared account). So because I might be going on hiatus soon, I'm giving you this extra chapter! And because I'm nice, there's no cliff-hanger.**

 **Anyways, review! They make me happy!**


End file.
